Das Abschlussfest
by Nadja.H
Summary: Das Abschlussfest, Hermione ist unglücklich über ihre Zukunft. Kann ihr Professor Snape helfen?
1. Default Chapter

_A/N: Okay, Hallo erstmal an alle. Bitte seid nachsichtig mit mir. Ist das erst Mal, dass ich mich hier an diesem Pairing probiere. Hab außerdem keinen Beta. Weiß also net, wie die Story auf andere wirkt._

Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier nix, nur der Plot ist mir. Mach hiermit keine Knete. Würde sonst irgendwo dort liegen, wo die Palmen krumm sind und nicht hier sitzen und auf's Wintersemester warten.

* * *

**Das Fest**

Hermione Granger, ein Drittel des goldenen Trios von Hogwarts und Schulsprecherin, saß kurz vor ihrem Abschlussfest in ihrem Zimmer und starrte aus dem Fenster über die Ländereien der Schule. Sieben Jahre hatte sie das Privileg nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gehen zu dürfen. Sie dachte an ihre Freunde, die sie hier gefunden hatte und wie viele davon sie ein paar Wochen vorher im letzten Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord verloren hatte. Bill Weasley, Professor Flitwick, Parvati Patil, um nur drei von unzähligen zu nennen. Sie gehörten zu den Opfern. Aber am Ende hatte dann doch die gute Seite gewonnen. Harry Potter konnte schließlich doch Lord Voldemort in die Knie zwingen und die Zaubererwelt von seiner Schreckensherrschaft befreien.

Und nun, nun war der letzte Abend in Hogwarts gekommen. Morgen würde sie keine Schülerin mehr sein. Was genau sie dann machen würde, wusste sie noch nicht so genau. Sie war Jahrgangsbeste und eine der besten Absolventen, die die Schule je gesehen hatte. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie von so ziemlich jeder Zaubereruniversität bereits ein Angebot hatte. Sie rissen sich förmlich darum, Hermione Granger bei sich aufnehmen zu dürfen.

Trotzdem war sie darüber nicht wirklich glücklich. Sie wollte etwas anderes, wusste nur nicht genau, was das letztendlich war. Sie hatte Angst davor unglücklich zu werden.

Hermine schreckte jäh aus ihren Gedanken hoch, weil es an der Tür klopfte und Ginny Weasley, ihre beste Freundin in den Raum gestürmt kam.

"Sag mal Hermione, willst du dich nicht für das Abschlussfest fertig machen?"

Sie schaute auf die große Standuhr in ihrem Zimmer und nickte. Eigentlich hatte sie ja keine große Lust auf diese ganzen Festlichkeiten, aber ihre Position als Schulsprecherin und Absolventin verlangten nun mal ihre Anwesenheit.

"Okay Ginny, bin gleich fertig. Warte schon unten."

.oOo.oOo.

Schweigend saß sie in einer Ecke und beobachtete den Trubel um sich herum. Die meisten dieser Leute hier würde sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen. Traurig nippte sie an ihrem Kürbissaft, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sie drehte sich um und schaute in die funkelnden blauen Augen von Professor Dumbledore, dem Direktor.

"Meine Liebe, kommen Sie, laufen wir ein wenig."

Sie verließen die große Halle und gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie das Ufer des Sees erreicht hatten. Erst dort fand der alte Zauberer wieder das Wort.

"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie etwas belastet, Miss Granger."

"Es ist einfach alles so...bedrückend. Wenn ich mir das alles hier so anschaue, dann kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, nicht mehr hier zu sein. Hier habe ich doch schließlich die beste Zeit meines Lebens verbringen dürfen und habe die besten Freunde gefunden, die man sich überhaupt nur vorstellen kann. Und morgen soll das alles vorbei sein? Außerdem weiß ich immer noch nicht, was ich nach der Schule machen soll. Ich habe zwar einen ganzen Haufen von Angeboten von den tollsten Universitäten. Aber glücklich bin ich deswegen noch lange nicht."

"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sie schon sehr bald wissen werden, was Sie wollen. Da bin ich mir sogar ziemlich sicher. Sie müssen nur aufhören, krampfhaft irgendetwas zu suchen, wobei Sie genau wissen, dass es Sie sowieso nicht glücklich machen kann."

Hermine konnte nur stumm nicken. Professor Dumbledore hatte Recht. Er hatte immer Recht.

"Hermione, Sie sind eine bemerkenswerte junge Frau und einer der brillantesten Köpfe, die ich jemals gesehen habe und das waren wirklich nicht wenige. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass Sie unglücklich werden. Am besten, Sie hören in dieser Hinsicht nur auf das, was Ihnen Ihr Herz sagt, nicht auf das, was Ihnen Ihr so bemerkenswerter Verstand vorschreibt. Nehmen Sie bitte diesen Ratschlag eines alten Zauberers."

Auf diesen Kommentar hin musste Hermione schmunzeln.

"Sehen Sie, nun habe ich Sie doch ein wenig aufheitern können. Daher glaube ich, dass wir dann zu den Festlichkeiten zurückgehen sollten. Ich kann es nicht verantworten, dass Sie Ihr eigenes Abschlussfest verpassen. Ich selbst musste diese Erfahrung machen, weil ich auf der Krankenstation gelegen war. Mein Bruder Aberforth hatte mir einen Fluch auf den Hals gehext, der mein Gesicht in ein Hinterteil verwandelte. Weiß bis heute noch nicht, wie er das angestellt hat. Auf jeden Fall war es kein schöner Anblick."

Lachend gingen die beiden zurück zum Fest und Hermine gesellte sich wieder zu ihren Freunden. Nochmals ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Alle schienen irgendwie beschäftigt zu sein. Nur sie nicht. Sie hatte wieder dieses Gefühl der Einsamkeit.

Doch plötzlich blieb ihr Blick wie ferngesteuert stehen. In der hintersten Ecke der Großen Halle erblickte Hermione eine Person, die wahrscheinlich genauso einsam war, wie sie selbst. Professor Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke.

Eine innere Stimme in Hermione befahl ihr, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Was konnte er ihr schon tun? Der Hauspokal war vergeben und mit Strafarbeit am letzten Abend konnte er auch nicht mehr drohen. Sie hatte nichts zu verlieren und nahm allen Gryffindor-Mut zusammen und ging auf ihn zu.

"Guten Abend, Professor Snape. Wie ich sehe, sind Sie auch hier."

"Sie stellen wieder einmal mehr das Offensichtliche fest, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen - und das wollen Sie wahrscheinlich - ich bin nur auf Geheiß von Direktor Dumbledore hier. Am liebsten würde ich gleich wieder verschwinden. Besser früher, als später."

"So wie ich..."

"Miss Perfekt will verschwinden? Sind Sie doch nicht so perfekt, wie Sie immer sein wollen."

Sie schaute ihn bitter an. Was muss dieser Mann alles durchlebt haben, um so zu werden, wie er jetzt war. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, da wurden Sie von Professor Dumbledore unterbrochen.

"Miss Granger, Severus. Gut, dass ich Euch beide hier treffe. Miss Granger, das Abschlussfest verlangt normalerweise, dass die Schulsprecherin mit dem Direktor tanzt."

"Schön, Direktor, dass betrifft Miss Granger und Sie, aber was habe ich damit zu tun?"

"Wie ich sagte Severus, ich würde normalerweise mit ihr tanzen. So gerne ich das auch täte, aber mein Körper hat sich noch nicht ganz vom Krieg erholt. Mit 134 steckt man einen Cruciatus dann doch nicht mehr so leicht weg, wie mit 39."

Seine Augen funkelten

"Severus, ich bitte dich also mir diese Aufgabe abzunehmen."

Der Ton dieser Bitte war dann aber so gewählt, dass er keine Widerworte zuließ, was Professor Snape auch wusste. Daher trat er vor Hermine und hielt ihr eine Hand hin.

"Wenn ich dann bitten dürfte, Miss Granger."

.oOo.oOo.

Hermione Granger fühlte sich alles andere als Wohl, als sie von Professor Snape zum Tanzen geführt wurde. Gerade von dem meist gefürchtetsten Lehrer der Schule. Der Mann, der sie und ihre Freunde jahrelang terrorisiert und ihr Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte.

Nervös blickte sie ihn von der Seite an. Sein Blick war wie versteinert geradeaus gerichtet. Seine Hand war, genau wie Hermione es sich vorgestellt hatte, eiskalt.

Nicht weniger beunruhigt war sie, als Snape ihr auf der Tanzfläche seine Hand auf ihr Schulterblatt legte und er sie in einen langsamen Foxtrott führte. Eines musste sie sich aber eingestehen. Er war ein sehr guter Tänzer. Was sie jedoch ebenso erstaunte war, dass ihre Nervosität einfach nicht nachlassen wollte. Die neugierigen Blicke ihrer Mitschüler waren ihr dabei auch keine große Hilfe.

Seit Beginn des Tanzes herrschte zwischen den Beiden eisige Stille, die Hermine schier zu erdrücken schien. Aber sie war nicht umsonst nach Gryffindor einsortiert worden.

"Professor Snape, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie so gut tanzen können." Von ihrem Gegenüber war nur ein verächtliches Schnauben zu hören. Hermione verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen, was Snape aber nicht entging.

"Miss Granger, wie Sie wissen sollten, stamme ich aus einer sehr alten Zaubererfamilie und aufgrund unserer gesellschaftlichen Stellung war es schon sehr früh unabdingbar, dass ich derartige soziale Umgangsformen erlernen musste."

"Typisch Reinblüter. Immer nur das Beste."

"Reinblüter", Snape entfuhr ein leises Auflachen. "Ja, als solcher wurde ich erzogen. Für meinen Vater galten Schlammblüter nicht das geringste." Hermine zuckte bei der Erwähnung des Wortes 'Schlammblüter' merklich zusammen.

"Aber was mich die Zeit lehrte war, dass Herkunft und Abstammung überhaupt nichts aussagen." Snapes Blick fiel sofort auf seinen Unterarm, wo Hermione wusste, dass das Dunkle Mal verborgen war. Er sah sie entschuldigend an.

"Reinblütige Zauberer sind nicht immer die Besten. Das beste Beispiel sehe ich gerade vor mir." Sie glaubte ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Hatte ihr gerade etwa Professor Snape ein Kompliment gemacht? Ihr Erstaunen blieb ihm nicht verborgen.

"Miss Granger, ich als Slytherin gebe es zwar ungern gegenüber einer Gryffindor zu, aber ihre Noten waren einfach nun mal außergewöhnlich. Sicher haben Sie sich schon die beste Zaubereruniversität für Sich herausgesucht, oder? Sie dürften ja wohl kaum Schwierigkeiten habe eine zu finden."

Dieses Mal war es an Hermione aufzulachen.

"Naja, in einer Hinsicht haben Sie Recht. Von Angeboten werde ich tatsächlich erschlagen. Nur...keines hat mich so richtig überzeugt."

Hermione wurde jäh unterbrochen, als ein anderes Tanzpaar, welches Hermione nur kurz als Ravenclaws identifizierte, die beiden anrempelte. Ein kurzer finsterer Blick von Snape ließ die beiden aber sofort wieder verschwinden, sodass sie das Tanzen wieder aufnehmen konnten.

Nur jetzt hatte Hermione das Gefühl, dass der Abstand zwischen ihr und Professor Snape ungleich geringer war. Zumindest hatte sie vorher nicht bemerkt, welche Hitze von seinem Körper ausstrahlte. Ebenso waren seine Hände nicht mehr kalt. Ganz und gar nicht mehr. Auch bemerkte sie erst in diesem Moment einen durchaus angenehmen Kamillenduft, der von ihrem Lehrer ausging. Unwillkürlich beschleunigte sich wieder ihr Herzschlag. Aber dieses Mal war es nicht aus Furcht vor Professor Snape. Dennoch wurde sie immer mutiger.

"Professor Snape, was werden Sie nun eigentlich machen, wenn das Goldene Trio, wie Sie uns immer titulierten, nicht mehr die Gänge Hogwarts unsicher macht?"

Snape zog Augenbraue und Mundwinkel nach oben, offensichtlich ebenso über den Wagemut seiner Schülerin ihm gegenüber erstaunt.

"Ich glaube, es sind noch genügend andere Schüler an dieser Schule, die mir noch den letzten Nerv rauben können. Allerdings brauche ich nun nicht mehr befürchten, dass Longbottom irgendeinen Kessel in die Luft jagt. Oder...dass gewisse Schülerinnen meine Robe in Brand steckt, oder Baumschlangenhaut aus meinem privaten Vorratsschrank stiehlt, um auf der Schultoilette irgendwelchen illegalen Tränke zu brauen."

"Woher..."

"Woher ich das alles weiß? Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Potter der einzige ist, bei dem ich je Legilimentik angewandt habe?"

"Aber Sie haben mich nie dafür..."

"Bestraft? Was glauben Sie, was ihre Hauslehrerin gesagt hätte, wenn ich Ihnen, ihrer Star-Schülerin ganz nebenbei, für etwas, das vier oder fünf Jahre zurückliegt Strafarbeit gegeben oder Punkte abgezogen hätte."

Hermione blickte verlegen zur Seite. Da bemerkte sie, dass die Musik geendet hatte. Und sofort waren auch Harry und Ron bei ihr, um sie abzuholen.

"Hermione?"

"Keine Sorge Potter, Weasley, ich habe ihrer Freundin nichts angetan.

Severus Snape verbeugte sich höflich vor Hermione und gab ihr einen Handkuss.

"Miss Granger, es war mir eine Ehre. Sie müssen entschuldigen, aber ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen, was ich nicht weiter aufschieben kann.. Ich hoffe, Sie treffen für Ihre Zukunft die richtige Wahl. Werden Sie nicht unglücklich."

Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und Hermione verspürte wieder diese Nervosität von vorher. Gedankenverloren blickte sie Professor Snape hinterher, der mit wehender Robe das Fest verließ.

"Hermione, was war denn das gerade?"

"Nichts Ron, gar nichts."

.oOo.oOo.

Als Hermione später am Abend auf ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte, wurde sie bereits von einem Besucher erwartet. Auf einem ihrer Koffer saß eine große, ihr bislang unbekannte, dunkle Eule. Am linken Bein trug sie eine große Pergamentrolle, am linken eine kleine Notiz. Zuerst entfernte sie die große Rolle. Sie entrollte sie und das erste, was ihr ins Auge stach, war das große Wappen von Hogwarts. Das nächste, was ihr auffiel, war die ihr nach sieben Jahren bekannte Schrift ihres Zaubertränke-Lehrers. Sie begann zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_hiermit biete ich Ihnen eine Ausbildungsstelle zur Meisterin der Zaubertränke an. Die Ausbildungszeit beträgt fünf Jahre und endet mit der Meisterprüfung der Zaubertränke. Während Ihrer Ausbildung arbeiten Sie als meine Assistentin und werden ebenfalls in die Lehre in Hogwarts mit eingebunden._

_Bitte teilen Sie mir Ihre Entscheidung bis 15. August mit._

_Prof. S. Snape_

_Meister der Zaubertränke_

_Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

Hermiones Augen waren weit vor Schock. Professor Snape hatte ihr eine Assistenzstelle angeboten. In ein paar Jahren schon könnte sie selbst Meisterin sein. Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Ein Angebot. Von Snape persönlich.

Beinahe hätte sie die andere Notiz vergessen, aber die Eule scharrte unaufhörlich mit dem rechten Fuß. Hermine band die Nachricht los und ließ die Eule wieder aus dem Fenster. Sie war gespannt, was kommen sollte.

_Liebe Miss Granger,_

_ich hoffe, Sie sind von meinem Angebot überzeugt. Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass ein so großes Talent wie das Ihre einfach so an irgendwelche ignoranten Professoren an nicht Ihren Ansprüchen gerechten Universitäten verschwendet wird. Ich würde mich - auch persönlich - sehr darüber freuen, wenn Sie zusagten._

_Bis bald,_

_Severus Snape_

Eine angenehme Wärme stieg in ihr hoch. Glücklich legte sie sich in ihr Bett und schlief zum erstenmal seit langem beruhigt ein. Jetzt, wo sie endlich ein klares Ziel vor ihren Augen hatte, musste sie auch den Tag der Abreise nicht mehr fürchten.

.oOo.oOo.

Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermione saßen in ihrem Abteil des Hogwarts Express und waren unterwegs nach London, King's Cross.

"'Mine, weißt Du jetzt eigentlich schon, was Du machen wirst?"

"Ich habe was im Hinterkopf, Ginny." Sie war noch nie so glücklich, wie jetzt.

Der Zug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und hatte den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade verlassen. Nun hatte man das Schloss voll im Blick.

"Ron, Hermione, schaut! Es ist wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal, dass wir Hogwarts so sehen. Sagen wir Lebwohl."

"Nein, Harry, ich sage 'Auf Wiedersehen'"

Harry und die anderen schauten ihre Freundin nur komisch an. sie jedoch war gerade in Gedanken nicht bei ihnen, sondern bei einer anderen Person tief in den Kerkern von Hogwarts. Sie freute sich auf ihre Zusammenarbeit mit Severus Snape.

.oOo.oOo.

Was niemand wusste war, dass hoch oben über den Zinnen des Schlosses auf dem Astronomieturm eine komplett in schwarz gekleidete Person dem Hogwarts Express solange hinterher schaute, bis er hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war. Zum erstenmal seit langer Zeit - sollte es überhaupt schon einmal der Fall gewesen sein - war Severus Snape glücklich. Als er gestern Abend mit Hermione getanzt hatte, spürte er etwas tief in sich, was er noch nie gespürt hatte. Und er hatte, so hoffte er, noch genügend Zeit herauszufinden, was genau das war.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Granger."

* * *

_A/N: So liebe Leute, das war's. Kleine Bitte: Da unten links ist ein kleiner Button, steht "go" drauf. Bitte hinterlasst ein kleines Review. Auch konstruktive Kritik ist willkommen. _


	2. Kapitel 2

_A/N: Danke, danke, danke für Eure lieben Reviews. Einige von Euch hatten Recht, eigentlich war diese Geschichte hier als One-Shot geplant, aber Euer Feedback hat mich echt angespornt, weiterzuschreiben. Die Figuren haben irgendwie ein Eigenleben entwickelt und lassen mich einfach nicht mehr in Ruhe. _

_Ganz besondere Grüße gehen an: MomoSnape, Merenil, Noel McKey, IsI, MissValjean, G-T-, Malina, Eowyn-Faith, Sevena, Kissymouse, Pandora, Nici, LadyJanien und Anja._

_Reviews sind das Größte für einen Autor :o). Falls ich jemanden vergessen haben sollte, SORRY!_

_Aber jetzt weiter mit der Story:_

* * *

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1 

**Kapitel 2**

Die nächsten Tage traf man Hermione nur breit grinsend an. Egal, wohin Sie ging, sie war immer nur guter Laune. Auch als sie sich zwei Wochen nach ihrem Abschlussfest mit Harry und Ron und den übrigen Weasleys im Fuchsbau traf. Was die anderen nicht wussten war, dass ihre beste Freundin am Tag zuvor ihre Zusage nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte. Sie würde bei Professor Snape in die Lehre gehen.

Sie hatte sich nur kurz mit ihren Eltern beraten müssen, aber als sie bemerkt hatten, dass dies scheinbar das einzige war, das ihre einzige Tochter glücklich machen konnte, stand es außer Frage, dass auch sie ihren Segen geben würden. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde es sich irgendwann mal als ganz nützlich erweisen, eine Meisterin der Zaubertränke in der Familie zu haben.

Ein Problem hatte Hermione dann aber doch. Ihre Eltern zu überzeugen war doch relativ einfach gewesen. Sie wussten schließlich nicht, was, oder vielmehr wer sich hinter dem Namen Severus Snape verbarg. Hermione hatte nie zu Hause über ihren ehemaligen Lehrer hergezogen. Das Problem waren eher ihre besten Freunde. Die Leute, mit denen Hermione sieben Jahre lang zur Schule ging, mit denen sie mehr Unheil angerichtet hatte, als man es von einer Vertrauensschülerin bzw. Schulsprecherin erwarten sollte.

Einerseits hatte sie ja Verständnis für die immer noch bestehende Abneigung Professor Snape gegenüber, andererseits hatten sie ihn nicht am Abschlussabend erlebt. Sie kannte ihn bislang nur als notorisch schlecht gelaunten Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Immer hatte sie versucht ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, als sie bemerkt hatte, dass er wahrscheinlich nie ihre Leistungen honorieren würde wie es die anderen Lehrer taten. Aber an diesem Abend war er einfach anders. Zumindest als sie miteinander tanzten hatte sie das Gefühl einen anderen Professor Snape vor sich zu sehen als den, den sie nun seit mittlerweile mehr als sieben Jahren kannte. Jemand, vor dem sie sich nicht fürchten brauchte, dessen Anwesenheit ihr in gewisser Weise sogar angenehm war.

Wie auch immer, ihre Entscheidung stand fest und sie würde sich nicht mehr reinreden lassen. Von niemandem.

Sie beschloss als erstes Ginny einzuweihen. Sie klopfte, als sie ihr Zimmer erreichte.

"Ginny, darf ich Dich mal kurz stören? Ich glaube, ich muss Dir etwas beichten."

"Klar hab ich Zeit. Setz Dich. Weißt doch, ich bin immer für Dich da. Was ist los?" Das fröhliche Gesicht von Hermione war nun gänzlich verschwunden. Sie setzte sich zu ihrer besten Freundin auf die Couch.

„Also, es geht darum, was ich jetzt nach der Schule machen werde." Ginny wurde hellhörig. „Aber vorher muss ich etwas weiter ausholen. Sicher erinnerst Du Dich an das Abschlussfest vor zwei Wochen?"

Ginny grinste.

„Als ob ich das vergessen könnte. Mein Bruder liegt mir doch damit ständig in den Ohren. Er wäre ja fast ausgetickt, als er sah, dass Du da mit dem alten Snape getanzt hast. Ich schwöre Dir, hätte er nicht derartig viel Angst vor ihm, er hätte ihn glatt ins übernächste Jahrtausend geflucht." Sie gluckste. „Aber der krönende Abschluss war echt, als Snape Dir da noch den Handkuss gegeben hat. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass da Dampfwolken aus Rons Ohren gekommen sind. So hab ich meinen Bruder echt selten erlebt."

Ginnys Worte beruhigten Hermione nicht wirklich, aber andererseits würde sie es nun auch nicht mehr geheim halten können, jetzt, wo sie schon einmal hier in ihrem Zimmer war.

„Also, als ich da mit Professor Snape tanzte, habe ich so beiläufig erwähnt, dass ich von keinem Angebot einer Universität so richtig überzeugt wäre. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, als ich das so sagte. Irgendwie erwartete ich einen bissigen Kommentar von ihm, aber der kam nicht. Naja, als ich jedenfalls nach dem Fest auf mein Zimmer kam, wartete bereits eine Eule auf mich, mit einer offiziell aussehenden Nachricht." Sie beschloss Ginny nicht die volle Wahrheit, also über die kleine Notiz von ihrem zukünftigen Arbeitgeber zu erzählen. „In dieser Nachricht wurde mir eine Lehrstelle angeboten..."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich.

„Lass mich raten. Zaubertränke. Deswegen auch Deine Einleitung mit Snape und dem ‚Ich muss Dir was beichten'. Hab ich recht?" Hermione konnte nur beiläufig nicken.

„Ich habe auch schon zugesagt."

„Deswegen, warst Du auch schon so komisch im Zug. Ich finde es aber gar nicht so schlimm. Okay, es ist halt Snape, aber wer weiß, vielleicht ist er zu seinen Assistenten ja anders. Hast Du schon einen Plan, wie Du es Harry, oder noch besser, Ron beibringen wirst?"

„Ich habe gehofft, Du könntest mir das sagen?"

„Nee Du, da hab ich echt keine Ahnung, habe nur einen kleinen Tipp. Erwähne nicht unbedingt das Abschlussfest. Außerdem, ich empfehle Ron an einen Stuhl zu binden, oder ihm einen Petrificus zu verpassen. Das schaffst Du schon. Am besten Du bringst es gleich hinter Dich." Lachend schob Ginny Hermione aus ihrem Zimmer.

Es war wohl am wahrscheinlichsten Harry und Ron im Garten anzutreffen. Auf ihren Besen. Sie konnte gerade noch einem Klatscher ausweichen, als sie von Ron entdeckt wurde.

„Na Hermione, ich glaube kaum, dass wir Dich doch noch dazu überreden können, mitzuspielen, oder?"

„Hast recht, Ron, aber wärt Ihr so lieb und kommt mal mit in die Küche, muss Euch nämlich was sagen. Ist wichtig." Harry und Ron tauschten unwissende Blicke aus, aber wenn ihre beste Freundin sagte, dass es wichtig wäre, dann war es das auch.

Hermione indes hatte sich bereits darauf vorbereitet, die Bombe platzen zu lassen.

„Also, was ist so wichtig, dass Du es uns unbedingt sagen willst."

„Ich werde bei Professor Snape in die Lehre gehen!" So, jetzt war es heraus. Ihre letzten Worte waren so schnell gesprochen und ihre beiden Freunde starrte sie derartig ungläubig an, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, als hing der letzte Satz immer noch in der Luft fest. Der Schock stand Harry und Ron ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dann sah sie, wie Rons Gesicht langsam die Farbe seiner Haare annahm. Jede Minute wartete sie auf die Explosion, doch Harry kam Ron zuvor und nahm ihm den Wind aus den Segeln.

„Hermione, Du weißt ganz genau, ich will, dass Du glücklich wirst, aber verdammt, wir reden hier von Snape! Du erinnerst Dich? Das ist genau der Lehrer, der nie auch nur ein gutes Haar an Dir gelassen hat. Ich könnte Dir gut ein Dutzend Beispiele nennen, wo er Dir genau das zu verstehen gegeben hat..."

„Schon gut, ich weiß selbst ganz gut, dass er kein Sonnenschein ist," Ron lachte nur kurz auf, um gleich darauf von einem eisigen Blick Hermiones zum Schweigen gebracht zu werden, „Aber Ihr müsst beide zugeben, dass er eindeutig der Beste in seinem Fach ist. Es gibt momentan wohl kaum jemanden, der genauso viel über Zaubertränke weiß wie er."

„Er wird Dir den Kopf abreißen!" Ron meldetet sich zum erstenmal zu Wort.

„Ich bitte Dich, sei nicht albern. Professor Snape ist ein guter Mensch und er hat für unsere Seite gekämpft. Er hatte wahrscheinlich das größte Opfer bringen müssen. Ich erinnere Dich nur zu gerne. Er war der Spion für den Orden. Außerdem, das gilt jetzt an Dich Harry, überleg mal, wie oft hat er Dir während Deiner Schulzeit eigentlich den Hals gerettet? Erwusste auch die ganze Zeit, dass ich es war, die seine Robe damals in Brand gesteckt hatte, oder im zweiten Schuljahr bei ihm eingebrochen bin und er hat nichts gemacht. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie unglücklich ich vor zwei Wochen noch war, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich machen sollte, wenn ich keine Schülerin mehr bin. An keiner Uni wäre ich glücklich geworden. Dann kam dieses unglaubliche Angebot von Professor Snape und ich wusste sofort, was ich zu tun hatte."

„Trotzdem, es ist und bleibt SNAPE!"

„Ron, Du wiederholst Dich. Meine Entscheidung steht fest und Ihr ändert auch nichts mehr daran. Ich habe bereits meine Zusage abgeschickt." Damit war für sie die Diskussion beendet und das wussten ihre Freunde auch.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens fand Harry als erstes wieder das Wort.

„Schon gut, ich verstehe Dich zwar nicht wirklich, warum Du das willst, aber das liegt vielleicht auch daran, dass ich für Zaubertränke ungefähr so begabt bin wie ein Bergtroll, aber ich respektiere Snape und er wird seine Gründe haben, warum er Dir das Angebot gemacht hat. Genauso wie Du Deine hast um es anzunehmen. Und Hauptsache, Du bist glücklich."

„Danke Harry."

Hermione umarmte ihn und schaute anschließend zu Ron, dessen Gesichtsfarbe man nun doch wieder als halbwegs normal beschreiben konnte, der allerdings immer noch ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich mag es immer noch nicht. Hast Du gesehen, wie Snape Dich am Abschlussfest angestarrt hat?" Harry stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. „Aber ist ja auch egal. Meinetwegen, tu, was Du nicht lassen kannst. Aber eines sag ich Dir, wenn Du dich auch in eine übergroße Fledermaus verwandelst, dann fliege ich eigenhändig nach Hogwarts um Snape zu verprügeln und mit Dir rede ich dann nie wieder ein Wort."

„Okay, das darfst Du. Jetzt kommt, holen wir Ginny und gehen wir ein Butterbier trinken."

Hermione war froh, dass ihre Offenbarung dann doch glimpflich abgelaufen ist. Ein Gedanke schwirrte ihr aber dann doch noch im Kopf herum.

‚Professor Snape hat mich gar nicht komisch angeschaut!'

.oOo.oOo.

Als die vier wieder zurück im Fuchsbau waren, wartete bereits die große Eule, die Hermione noch vom Abschlussfest her kannte in der Küche auf sie. Dieses Mal hatte sie aber nur eine Nachricht für die junge Hexe. Die Eule hüpfte auf Hermione zu und hielt ihr ihr Bein hin, während sie sich von Ginny mit einem Stück Kuchen füttern ließ. Hermione erkannte sofort, dass es sich von einer neuen Nachricht ihres zukünftigen Chefs handelte.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger, _

_ich hebe Ihre Zusage erhalten. Kommen Sie am 22. August hierher nach Hogwarts. Der Hogwarts-Express wird wie gewohnt um 10:00 Uhr auf Gleis 9 ¾ von London King's Cross abfahren. In Hogwarts werden Sie genaueres über Ihre Ausbildung bei mir erfahren. _

_Prof. S. Snape_

„Sehr geehrte Miss Granger? Sentimentaler Hund! Jetzt, wo Hogwarts Vergangenheit ist, wird Snape weich." Ron konnte sich die Spötteleien einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Am 22. August, das heißt, dass uns ja gerade mal noch eine Woche mit Dir bleibt. Ab dann sehen wir Dich nicht mehr."

„Jetzt mal nicht alles so schwarz, Ron. Am Wochenende können wir uns ja immer in Hogsmeade treffen. Ihr müsst mich ab sofort halt nur teilen."

„Teilen? Etwa mit Snape?" Ginny lachte und schaute auf Ron, der wieder rot anlief.

„Eifersüchtig, Bruderherz?" Sie musste ihn natürlich noch weiter anstacheln.

Hermione warf Ginny einen Blick zu, der Snapes nicht im Geringsten nachstand.

„Nein, Ihr müsst mich mit meiner Arbeit teilen. Aber Ihr seid und bleibt meine besten Freunde, da kann kein Severus Snape der Welt etwas daran ändern."

.oOo.oOo.

Genauso nervös, wie an ihrem ersten Schultag saß Hermione Granger im Hogwarts-Express und wartete auf das Ende der Fahrt. Der Zug war leerer, als sie es gewohnt war. Keine Schüler, allenfalls ein paar ältere Zauberer auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade, die es vorzogen mit dem Zug zu reisen.

‚So sehen wir uns dann wieder' dachte sie, als das Schloss von Hogwarts in Sichtweite war. Sie zog einen einfachen schwarzen Zauberumhang über und wartete, dass der Zug zum Stillstand kam.

Auf dem Bahnhof stieg sie in eine der von Thestralen geführten Wägen und war gleich unterwegs zum Schloss.

„Hermione, meine Liebe, schön dass Sie hier sind. Ich habe gehofft, dass Sie herkommen."

Kaum hatte sie das Schloss betreten, kam bereits ihre alte Lehrerin für Verwandlungen, Professor McGonagall auf sie zu, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Hallo Professor, ich freue mich auch, dass ich wieder hier sein darf."

„Kindchen, lassen wir das mit dem Professor, Sie sind jetzt nicht mehr meine Schülerin. Einfach nur Minerva. Sie sind jetzt bei Severus in der Lehre. Und obwohl er ein Slytherin ist, es wundert mich nicht, dass Sie sein Angebot angenommen haben. Es war schließlich auch Ihr Mut, der Sie zu dem gemacht hat, was Sie heute sind. Eine außergewöhnliche Hexe."

Hermione strahlte vor Stolz das aus dem Mund ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin zu hören.

„Und jetzt mal unter uns. Ich denke, Sie wissen, was es bedeutet, einderartiges Angebot von Severus bekommen zu haben." Hermione sah sie fragend an.

„Severus nimmt schon nur die Besten für seine UTZ-Klasse, was glauben Sie, hat dann Ihre Lehr stelle für einen Stellenwert? Ich hatte ihn vor einiger Zeit mal gefragt, warum er noch nie einen Lehrling hatte. Die Antwort können Sie sich bestimmt schon denken. Die Schüler sind allgemein inkompetent. Sie können nicht die einfachsten Tränke richtig brauen. Ihnen fehlt die nötige Disziplin, die dazu benötigt wird. Naja, wenn ich ehrlich bin, Zaubertränke war auch nie meine Stärke. Deswegen bin ich Lehrerin für Verwandlung geworden. Aber umgekehrt war es genau das Gleiche. Severus war in Verwandlungen einfach lausig. Ich muss es wissen, ich musste ihn sieben Jahre darin unterrichten. Hält er eigentlich immer noch die berühmte Ansprache über albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel in seiner ersten Klasse?"

Hermione nickte lachend. „Das erklärt vieles."

„Was ich Ihnen aber sagen wollte, Hermione, war, dass ich ihn kürzlich nochmals fragte, warum er bei Ihnen eine Ausnahme gemacht hätte. Was glauben Sie hat er geantwortet? ER antwortete mir, Sie hätten genau das, was man bräuchte um Zaubertränke zu brauen. Sie hätten nicht nur die nötige Disziplin, um einen Trank richtig zu brauen, nein, Sie hätten sogar das notwendige Einfühlungsvermögen, um aus einem korrekten Trank einen perfekten zu machen. Zwanzig Jahre hätte er nur Schwachköpfe unterrichten dürfen, dann kam eine Schülerin, in der er das fand, was er bei allen anderen vermisste. Ein größeres Kompliment können Sie sich von ihm nicht vorstellen. Das aus dem Mund des Hauslehrers von Slytherin zu einer Gryffindor. Aber jetzt lassen Sie uns zum Direktor gehen."

.oOo.oOo.

„Ah, Minerva, wie ich sehe haben Sie unsere Hermione bereits begrüßt. Nun auch von meiner Seite Hallo. Schön, dass Sie etwas gefunden haben, dass Sie überzeugt hat." Die Augen des alten Zauberers funkelten und Hermione fühlte sich wieder wie ein kleines Kind, das gerade dem Nikolaus begegnet ist. So glücklich war sie. Das hier war Hogwarts. Ihr zweites Zuhause. Hier fühlte sie sich wohl.

Es klopfte und eine vierte Person betrat den Raum. Obwohl sie die Tür im Rücken hatte, wusste sie sofort, wer diese Person war. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber ihr lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie bereits von den Professoren McGonagall und Dumbledore hinlänglich begrüßt wurden. Daher erspare ich mir lange Begrüßungsfloskeln. Seien Sie aber versichert, dass ich auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit hoffe."

„Das ist auch mein Wunsch, Professor. Seien Sie versichert, dass ich alles mir Mögliche versuche, um Ihren Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden."

„Das ist das Mindeste, was ich von Ihnen verlange."

„Kinderchen, es ist spät", Professor Dumbledore trat dazwischen.

„Ich glaube Ihr setzt Euer Gespräch besser morgen fort, es ist bereits spät. Hermione, Ihr Quartier ist in der Nähe des Gryffindorturmes, das Bild mit dem Mädchen im rosaroten Kleid. Das Passwort ist ‚Cor lionis'. Ihr Gepäck ist bereits dort. Gute Nacht."

Hermione und Professor Snape standen nun beide vor dem Büro des Direktors und unangenehme Stille lag zwischen den beiden. Bevor sich Professor Snape räusperte.

„Morgen, 8:30 in meinem Büro, seien Sie pünktlich." Ehe sich Hermione versah, war ihr ehemaliger Lehrer und zukünftiger Chef mit wehenden Roben in Richtung Kerker verschwunden.

An ihren morgigen Termin denkend, ging sie in ihr Quartier und legte sich schlafen. Morgen würde sie ihr Leben als Professor Snapes Assistentin beginnen.

.oOo.oOo.

Tief unten in den trotz der Sommermonaten kühlen Kerkern saß Professor Severus Snape mit einem Glas Wein vor dem von Hauselfen entzündeten Kamin und starrte gebannt in die Flammen. Dann erhob er sein Glas mit der dunkelroten, fast schwarzen Flüssigkeit.

„Willkommen daheim, Miss Granger."

* * *

_A/N: So, das war's mal wieder. Kapitel hatte jetzt nicht so viel SS/HG, fand es aber wichtig zu schreiben, wie die Freunde reagieren. Ich verspreche, es kommt mehr, wenn Ihr wollt. Da unten der "Go"-Button führt direkt in meinen Posteingang ._


	3. Kapitel 3

_Hi, da bin ich wieder, Sorry, dass ich so lange kein Update gemacht habe. Der allgemeine Stress ist ausgebrochen :hilfe:_

_Aber als erstes möchte ich mich bei MomoSnape bedanken, die hat nämlich betagelesen :großesLob: und das trotz Schulstress. Ein riesiges Dankeschön gilt natürlich auch all denen, die so fleißig gereviewt haben. Also, danke **Red Rose, Professor M. McGonagall**__(wer hätte gedacht, dass die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor SS/HG Stories liest :g:)**, Lexy83, McAbe, Linadell **(whoa, sogar ne ganze Story als Review)**, Kissymouse, Anja, IsI, LadyJanien, Sevena und Ilona.** Ihr wisst, wie man einen Autor so richtig motivieren könnt. _

_Aber jetzt weiter:_

Disclaimer: Immer noch nix meins. Immer noch keine Kohle

* * *

Am nächsten Tag saß Hermione nervös wie eine Erstklässlerin in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück. Aus Gewohnheit hatte sie sich auf ihrem alten Platz am Gryffindor - Tisch niedergelassen.

Es war ungewöhnlich, die große Halle so leer zu sehen. Die Schüler würden erst in knapp zwei Wochen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Abwesend kaute sie an einem Brötchen und schlürfte ab und zu an ihrem Kaffee.

„Guten Morgen, meine Liebe." Professor Dumbledore war plötzlich hinter ihr erschienen.

Erschrocken drehte sich Hermione um.

„Oh, Professor, Sie sind es. Tut mir leid, es ist noch reichlich früh und ich", sie deutete auf ihre Tasse Kaffee, „muss erst einmal richtig wach werden. Vorher kann man echt nichts mit mir anfangen."

Der ältere Zauberer musste schmunzeln.

„Trinken Sie ruhig Ihren Kaffee, ein griesgrämiger Tränkebrauer ist für Hogwarts schon genug. Was ich aber eigentlich sagen wollte, Hermione, bei uns am Lehrertisch sind leider Gottes ein paar Plätze zu viel freigeworden."

In seinen Augen lag ein trauriger Ausdruck, als er auf die Plätze der Professoren Flitwick und Trelawney blickte, die im Krieg gegen Voldemort gefallen waren.

„Es ist einfach leer geworden. Wenn Sie mögen, können Sie uns bei den Mahlzeiten Gesellschaft leisten. Wir würden uns alle sehr darüber freuen."

„Danke Professor, natürlich mache ich das."

Der Direktor zwinkerte ihr nochmals zu und überließ sie wieder ihrem Kaffee.

.oOo.oOo.

Kurz vor halb neun, eilte Hermione aus der Großen Halle in Richtung Kerker, wobei sie sich aber noch ein Brötchen für unterwegs mitnahm, weil ihr Hunger immer noch nicht gestillt war. Punkt 8:30 Uhr klopfte sie an die Türe zu Professor Snapes Büro, immer noch an ihrem Brötchen kauend.

„Herein"

„Guten Morgen, Professor."

Sie versuchte den Rest ihres Brötchens in der Tasche ihrer Robe zu verstecken.

„Machen Sie sich nicht die Mühe, den Rest Ihrer Mahlzeit vor mir zu verbergen. Ich habe es bereits bemerkt. Eins gleich vorweg, entweder gehen Sie früher zum Frühstück, oder Sie lassen es ganz sein. Auf jeden Fall dulde ich es in keinster Weise, dass Sie Ihr Frühstück hier in mein Labor verlegen."

„Ja, Professor."

„Gut, das wäre geklärt. Ihr Arbeitstag beginnt jeweils um halb neun Uhr morgens. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass Ihr Unterricht immer um neun Uhr begann, aber ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie mir jeden Morgen vor dem Unterricht einen Plan Ihrer jeweiligen Arbeit vorlegen. Ab und zu werde ich Ihnen auch ein paar Aufgaben stellen, die Sie dann zu bearbeiten haben. Vormittags arbeiten Sie bis 12 Uhr, dann dürfen Sie bis 13 Uhr Mittag machen. Das reicht. Und am Nachmittag arbeiten Sie dann noch bis 17 Uhr. Im Anschluss legen Sie mir dann die Ergebnisse des Arbeitstages vor." Hermione nickte.

„Ihr Tag ist damit allerdings noch nicht beendet. Damit Sie mir am nächsten Tag Bericht erstatten können, müssen Sie natürlich noch ein Arbeitskonzept ausarbeiten und wenn nötig, schriftlich ausarbeiten, sodass ich eventuelle Fortschritte erkennen kann. Es kann auch vorkommen, dass ich Ihnen gelegentlich einige Theorien anderer Meister vorlegen werde. Dann verlange ich von Ihnen, dass Sie sich damit etwas tiefer befassen und mir darüber Ihre eigene Meinung kundtun können." Hermione nickte wiederum.

„Dann noch etwas, das wird Sie freuen. Das Wochenende haben Sie frei. Da müssen Sie nicht im Labor arbeiten. Ich verlange nur, dass montags alle theoretischen Arbeiten einwandfrei erledigt sind. Jetzt, wo das Grundlegende geklärt wäre, kommen Sie mit."

Schnellen Schrittes verließ Professor Snape sein Büro und eilte mit Hermione im Schlepptau durch das Zaubertränke – Klassenzimmer zu einem Bild einer Schlange an der Rückwand des Unterrichtsraumes.

„Hyoscyamus niger! Merken Sie sich das. Es ist das Passwort zu meinem – und nun auch Ihrem – Labor."

„Hyoscyamus niger, schwarzes Bilsenkraut." murmelte Hermione leise vor sich hin.

Die Schlange wand sich auf dem Bild und das Gemälde klappte, wie beim Eingang zum Gryffindor – Turm, zur Seite und gab den Durchgang zu einem Labor frei. Dieses wurde von zwei massiven Arbeitstischen dominiert, neben denen sich jeweils eine Feuerstelle für Kessel befand. Zu beiden Seiten des Eingangs standen Regale mit den verschiedensten Utensilien, die man zum Brauen von Zaubertränken benötigte. Kessel, Rührstäbe, Phiolen, einfach alles war bereits vorhanden. Hermione staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das Labor zum ersten Mal sah.

„Miss Granger, dachten Sie wirklich, sie würden im Klassenzimmer bei den Schülern arbeiten? Und noch dazu mit Ihrer alten Schulausrüstung?"

Immer noch völlig perplex starrte sie in dem sehr großen Raum umher.

„Nein, aber so etwas hier hatte ich auch nicht erwartet."

„Miss Granger, ich denke es gibt da so einiges, was Sie nicht erwarten."

Sie folgte ihrem Chef weiter durch das Labor.

„Natürlich werden Sie auch einige Zutaten benötigen. Diese finden sie ...hier." Er öffnete eine weitere Türe und die beiden betraten denVorratsraum, der der Größe des Labors in nichts nachstand.

Der Blick, der sich ihr hier bot, war schier überwältigend. War sie bisher nur die begrenzten Vorräte aus dem Schülerschrank gewohnt, mal abgesehen von ihrer kleinen Diebestour aus dem zweiten Schuljahr, wo sie allerdings nicht viel sah aufgrund der begrenzten Zeit, die ihr damals zur Verfügung stand, so war das hier die größte Ansammlung von Zutaten, die sie bisher gesehen hatte.

„Hier finden Sie fast alles, was Sie für Ihre Tränke benötigen werden. Ich brauche Ihnen wohl nicht sagen, dass einige Zutaten hier äußerst wertvoll sind. Wenn Sie also etwas entnehmen, protokollieren Sie das..." mit einer kurzen Handbewegung erschien eine Pergamentrolle „...hier. Es hilft mir einen Überblick über den Bestand zu halten."

Noch völlig fasziniert inspizierte sie die verschiedenen Gläser und Phiolen in den Regalen.

„Natürlich behalte ich mir das Recht vor, besonders teure und gefährliche Stoffe in meinem Büro unter Verschluss zu halten. Sollten Sie einmal eine derartige Substanz benötigen, dann kommen Sie zu mir und ich selbst werde über deren Freigabe entscheiden."

Er ging zurück in das Labor und deutete auf einen Arbeitstisch.

„Dieser hier wird in den nächsten paar Jahren ihr Arbeitsplatz werden. Es ist wohl selbstverständlich, dass ich absolute Ordnung von Ihnen verlange." Er musterte sie mit eindringendem Blick.

„Das Gleiche gilt auch für Ihr Erscheinungsbild hier."

Hermione schaute an sich hinunter. Sie wusste nicht, was er meinte. Sie trug eine schwarze Baumwollhose, darüber ein weißes Poloshirt und wie gewohnt, ein schwarzer Zaubererumhang. Er schien zu merken, wie sie heftigst überlegte, was ihn an ihrer Kleidung störte.

„Es ist nicht Ihre Kleidung, die Sie in Ordnung bringen sollten. Ich meine vielmehr Ihre Haarpracht."

Unbewusst fasste sich Hermione an den Kopf. Sie hatte sich zwar einen Zopf gebunden, aber ihre Haare standen immer noch in alle Richtungen ab. Schon lange hatte sie aufgegeben ihre Haare zu bändigen, also zähmte sie sie nur noch notdürftig.

„Ich denke, dass ich der Falsche bin, der Ihnen Haarbändigungszauber beibringen sollte."

Er rollte die Augen, was ihr ein kleines Grinsen entlockte.

„Es wird Sie erschrecken, aber Kosmetiksprüche sind nicht mein Spezialgebiet. Ich erledige das auf Muggel – Art."

Sie band sich die Haare so lange zu einem Knoten, bis sie ein zustimmendes Nicken von ihrem Chef erhielt.

„Gut, dann könnten Sie ja schon mit der Arbeit beginnen. Bald beginnt ja ein neues, grauenvolles Schuljahr und da Ihre früheren Mitschüler Meister darin sind, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, hat mich Madame Pomfrey gebeten, ihren Bestand an Aufpäppel – Trank aufzustocken. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie mit der Rezeptur vertraut sind?"

„Man muss zuerst..."

„Einfach nur ja oder nein."

„Ja."

„Gut, dann beginnen Sie. Damit wären Sie dann, denke ich, den ganzen Tag beschäftigt."

.oOo.oOo.

Gebannt schaute sie auf den Kessel vor sich und die sich darin befindliche Flüssigkeit. Nach seiner Einleitung, hatte sie Professor Snape alleine gelassen und schaute nur ab und zu vorbei.

Ein tiefes Knurren in ihrer Magengegend lenkte sie einen Moment ab. Sie sah auf ihrer Armbanduhr, dass es bereits fünf Minuten vor zwölf Uhr war. Zeit fürs Mittagessen.

Sie räumte ihrem Laborplatz auf und machte sich auf dem Weg. Auf dem Gang fragte sie sich, ob sie vielleicht kurz Professor Snape bescheid sagen sollte. Sie klopfte an sein Büro.

„Ja!"

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber ich wollte mich zum Mittagessen abmelden."

„Gut, um 13 Uhr wieder hier. Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

„...Möchten Sie nicht mitkommen?" Professor Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich dachte, da Sie heute nicht beim Frühstück waren..."

„Miss Granger, glauben Sie mir, ich verhungere bestimmt nicht. Auch wenn es einige Schüler vielleicht gerne hätten. Den Gefallen werde ich ihnen nicht tun. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen sagen, dass es mit der Zeit einfacher sein wird, auf eine Mahlzeit zu verzichten. Es spart einfach Zeit." Irgendetwas in Hermione veranlasste sie, ihren Chef noch ein wenig zu ärgern.

„Also kann ich Sie nicht dazu überreden?"

„Nein."

„Wirklich nicht?"

„Miss Granger!"

„Gut gut, dann gehe ich alleine. Ich lasse ein Mittagessen ungern aus. Ich berichte Ihnen dann, wie gut es war. Mmmmmh."

„Miss Granger..." Konnte sie in seiner Stimme ein Lachen hören?

„Wenn Sie mir versprechen, dass Sie mich in Ruhe lassen, dann komme ich mit."

Hermione strahlte.

„Ich verspreche es." Leise fügte sie noch hinzu: „Für heute!"

.oOo.oOo.

„Hallo Hermione, Severus?"

Auf dem Gesicht des Direktors lag ein freudiges Strahlen.

„Wie lange ist es her, seitdem Sie zum letzten Mal mit uns in der unterrichtsfreien Zeit zu Mittag gegessen haben? Welchem glücklichen Umstand haben wir Ihre Anwesenheit zu verdanken?"

„Sagen wir mal so, die liebe Miss Granger hier hat mich ... dazu überredet."

Professor Dumbledore blinzelte Hermione freundlich zu.

„Da haben Sie es doch tatsächlichgeschafft, unsere übergroße Fledermaus aus seinem Kerker zu locken. Das habe ich bisher nur selten geschafft."

Für diese Aussage erntete er einen bösen Blick von Severus Snape.

„Hermione, am besten setzen Sie sich hier zu Severus. Da ist ein Platz frei."

Als sie sich auf dem von Professor Dumbledore angewiesenen Platz niederließ, bemerkte sie, dass der Platz zu ihrer Linken, zwischen ihr und Professor McGonagall ebenfalls frei war. Der Platz für den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dieser war, genau wie ihr eigener für das Mittagessen eingedeckt.

Eben diese Lehrerstelle stand in Hogwarts unter keinem guten Stern. Seitdem Hermione auf Hogwarts Schülerin war, gab es keinen Lehrer, der diese Stelle für mehr als ein einziges Jahr innehatte. Der Letzte, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ein Bekannter von Hermione aus dem Orden des Phönix, fiel im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort. So war diese Stelle wieder frei geworden. Sie fragte sich, wen der Direktor für diese Position gefunden hatte.

„Direktor, wie ich sehe, haben Sie wieder jemanden gefunden, der bereit war, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten. Wen, wenn ich fragen darf, haben Sie mir dieses Jahr vorgezogen?"

„Severus, Sie wissen, dass Sie mir als Tränkemeister unersetzlich sind. Eigentlich wollte ich für heute Nachmittag eine Konferenz ansetzen, um Sie aus Ihrem Kerker zu holen, aber das kann ich mir ja nun ersparen. Ich hoffe nur, dass unser neuestes Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums noch rechtzeitig kommt, damit er noch etwas von diesem vorzüglichem Mittagessen bekommt."

Kaum hatte er diesen Satz vollendet, öffnete sich die Türe zur Großen Halle. Für einen Moment war bei allen das Mittagessen vollkommen vergessen. Hermione fing an zu strahlen, als sie erkannte, wer der neue Lehrer war.

„Meine lieben Kolleginnen und Kollegen. Begrüßen Sie mit mir unseren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich Sie nicht vorstellen brauche. Im Namen von uns allen hier heiße ich Sie herzlich willkommen. Schön, dass Sie wieder hier sind, Remus."

„Danke Professor Dumbledore, ich freue mich auch, dass ich wieder hier sein darf. Trotz allen...Unannehmlichkeiten, die ich Ihnen wahrscheinlich bereiten werde."

„Das bekommen wir in den Griff, mein Lieber. Aber bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz. Neben Professor McGonagall und Miss Granger ist ein Platz für Sie reserviert."

Als der Direktor verkündete, dass die Stelle wieder an Lupin gegangen ist, war Hermione sicher, dass ihr Nachbar, Professor Snape, jeden Moment in die Luft gehen würde. Seine Gesichtsfarbe ähnelte der von Ron vor wenigen Tagen. Obwohl die beiden für die selbe Sache gekämpft hatten, konnten er und Professor Lupin ihre Differenzen nie ganz beilegen. Als Letzterer neben Hermione Platz nahm, lächelte er ihr freundlich zu.

„Schön, Dich hier zu sehen, Hermione."

„Unsere Miss Granger hier hat sich entschlossen, sich von Professor Snape zur Meisterin der Zaubertränke ausbilden zu lassen."

„Das habe ich bereits gehört. Kürzlich bekam ich in London Besuch von zwei aufgebrachten jungen Zauberern. Ihre Aufregung schien daher zu rühren, dass ihre Freundin sich dazu entschlossen hat, bei Hogwarts ureigenstem Zaubertränkelehrer zu studieren. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich die beiden beruhigen konnte. Ron wollte Severus sogar einen Heuler schicken. Spezialanfertigung, mit der Hilfe von Fred und George. Ich konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten."

Hermione lachte. Ohne weitere Worte aßen alle ihr Mittagessen zu Ende.

Als Hermione fertig war, schaute sie auf ihre Armbanduhr und erkannte, dass es bereits fast 13 Uhr war, was bedeutete, dass ihre Mittagspause zu Ende ging. Sie erhob sich.

„Sie müssen entschuldigen, aber in den Kerkern wartet noch Arbeit auf mich."

Damit verließ sie die Große Halle. Sie durchquerte gerade die Eingangshalle, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Hermione, warte!"

„Klar, Professor Lupin!"

„Also, als erstes, das mit dem Professor und dem Sie, das lassen wir mal gleich bleiben. Das macht mich so...alt. Einfach Remus. Ich denke, wir kennen uns gut genug. Zweitens, egal, was Harry und Ron sagen, ich finde gut, was Du machst. Wirst Du auch unterrichten?"

Sie nickte.

„Toll. Das kannst Du. Da sehe ich gar keine Probleme."

„Danke. Wie geht es ...Dir?"

„Besser. Ich nehme immer meinen Trank. So ist... es... einigermaßen zu ertragen. Bisher habe ich in Sirius' altem Haus gewohnt und jetzt bin ich hier. Es geht aufwärts. Ich habe wenigstens wieder eine richtige Arbeit. Ich hoffe nur, dass Professor Dumbledore alles geregelt bekommt."

„Doch, sicher, er hat doch bisher alles irgendwie hinbekommen. Das wird keine Ausnahme."

„Ich bin froh, dass Du hier bist. Dein Optimismus ist echt ansteckend. Und noch etwas. Ich weiß, Severus kann ein ganz schönes Ekel sein. Ich kenne ihn schon länger. Es wird Tage geben, da wirst Du Dir wünschen, Du hättest etwas anderes gemacht. Was ich Dir damit sagen möchte: Falls Du mal irgendjemanden zum Zuhören brauchst, ich bin immer da. Natürlich darfst Du mich auch einfach mal so besuchen."

„Danke, Remus, das Gleiche gilt natürlich auch für Dich."

Sie konnte einfach nicht anders und umarmte ihren neugewonnenen Freund und ehemaligen Lehrer.

„Ich störe Sie beide ja nur höchst ungern."

Wie ertappt löste sich Hermione wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus Remus' Umarmung, als sie erkannte, dass Professor Snape hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war. Plötzlich war diese merkwürdige Nervosität wieder zu spüren. Das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Professor Snape und Remus standen sich gegenüber wie zwei Kampfhähne. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die beiden sich jeden Moment duellieren und sich gegenseitig Unverzeihliche auf den Hals hetzen würden. Aber noch bevor etwas geschehen war, schnaubte ihr Chef nur abfällig und durchbrach die lähmende Stille.

„Ich trenne Sie beide ja nur höchst widerwillig", seine schnarrende Stimme strotzte nur so vor Sarkasmus, „aber meine Assistentin hier hat noch ihre Arbeit zu erledigen." Immer noch höchst aufgebracht, warf er seinem früheren Mitschüler einen letzten, giftigen Blick zu.

„Guten Tag...Lupin

Mit diesen Worten und mit wehender Robe rauschte er in Richtung Kerker davon. Hermione hatte Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Anders als noch vor dem Mittagessen, als sie nebeneinander in Richtung Große Halle gingen, musste sie ihm nun hinterher rennen. Sie kam sich wieder vor wie eine Schülerin.

.oOo.oOo.

Den ganzen Nachmittag musste sie über den Vorfall in der Eingangshalle nachdenken. Unzählige Fragen plagten sie. Warum zum Beispiel war ihr Chef so aufgebracht, als er sie mit Remus sah? Was sie aber noch mehr erstaunte war, dass gerade sie, die sie sonst doch die Ruhe in Person war, nun ständig von einer merkwürdigen Nervosität gequält wurde. Vor allem dann, wenn Professor Snape in ihrer Nähe war.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wusste sie gleich auf zwei Fragen keine richtige Antwort. Sie würde noch einige Zeit darüber nachdenken müssen.

* * *

_A/N: Hallo noch mal. :unauffälligaufReviewbuttondeut: Reviews sind Balsam für die Seele eines Autors. Dauert auch nicht lange. Dankeschön!_


	4. Kapitel 4

_A/N: Servus, da bin ich wieder. Erste Woche zurück an der Uni und schon wieder Stress pur._

_Aber erstmal wieder ein riesiges Dankeschön an **MomoSnape**, die dieses Kapitel wieder gebetat hat._

_Außerdem möchte ich mich bei meinen lieben Reviewern ganz doll bedanken. Da macht das Schreiben nochmal so viel Spaß. Also danke,** Little Nadeshiko, Professor M. McGonagall, Teufelchen, Dark.Trinithy, Kissymouse, Malina, TheSnitch, Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray, slaggy **und** Wolfspirit**. Danke, danke, danke, danke... Euch (und auch allen Schwarzlesern) viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel. Hoffe es gefällt._

* * *

Disclaimer: Immer noch net meins!

Über einen Monat später saß Hermione Freitagabends an ihrem Schreibtisch und arbeitete gerade an einem Aufsatz über die Verwendung chemisch synthetisierter Stoffe in Zaubertränken.

Seitdem sie bei Professor Snape in die Lehre ging, hatte sie kaum eine freie Minute für sich. Zu gerne hätte sie mal einen Tee mit Remus oder Minerva getrunken, aber ihr Chef überschüttete sie geradezu mit Arbeit.

In diesem einen Fach hatte sie mehr Arbeiten zu erledigen, als in allen ihren Fächern während ihrer Schulzeit zusammen. Selbst an den Wochenenden hatte sie kaum Zeit zum Entspannen. Auch heute war es wieder genauso gewesen. Sie kam aus den Kerkern, ging duschen und setzte sich an ihre Arbeit. Sie war mit dem Arbeitsplan für Montag fertig und nun brütete sie über dem Aufsatz. Sie suchte gerade in ihrem Protokollheft, in dem sie alle Tränke mitschrieb, den Arbeitsschritt mit Barbitursäurederivaten (_A/N: früher als Schlafmittel verwendet, heute nur noch als Antiepileptikum wg. zu hoher Selbstmordrate)_, als sie hörte, wie jemand ihr Zimmer betrat.

Sie blickte auf und erkannte Dobby, den Hauselfen. Er trug ein Tablett mit Essen.

„Miss Hermione waren nicht beim Abendessen. Dobby hat sich Sorgen gemacht."

„Danke, ich musste noch meine Arbeiten erledigen."

„Miss arbeiten zu viel. Miss werden sonst noch wie Professor Tränkemeister. Miss Hermione müssen auch essen. Dobby haben Harry Potter versprochen, dass sich um Miss Hermione kümmern."

Er stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab.

„Danke Dobby, das ist lieb von Dir. Du brauchst Dir keine Sorgen machen."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln verschwand der Hauself und die junge Hexe widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit. Es würde wohl noch Stunden dauern, bis sie mit dem Aufsatz fertig wäre.

Als Dobby wiederkam, um das leere Essgeschirr zu holen, sah er, dass Hermione über ihrer Arbeit eingeschlafen war. Sie hatte den Kopf auf ihre verschränkten Arme gelegt und war so über ihren Schreibtisch gekauert. Die Pergamentrolle, auf dem sie ihren Aufsatz verfasst hatte, war dabei unbeachtet auf den Boden gefallen.

Der Hauself löschte alle Kerzen in Hermiones Zimmer, nahm das Geschirr und verließ den Raum wieder lautlos.

.oOo.oOo.

Erschöpft ließ sich Hermione in einen Sessel vor ihrem Kamin fallen. Es war mittlerweile Samstagabend und sie hatte gerade eben erst den Aufsatz fertiggestellt. Als sie am Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte sie bemerkt, dass sie immer noch hinter ihrem Schreibtisch saß und ihr Rücken schien ihr das ziemlich übel genommen zu haben. Fast den ganzen Tag brachte sie damit zu, ihre Arbeit zu beenden, sodass sie an diesem Wochenende zumindest den Sonntag für sich haben würde. Es war schon 19:30 und draußen war es, wie es für Mitte Oktober normal war, bereits schon finster und kühl. Daher machte sie es sich vor ihrem Kamin gemütlich.

Sie war gerade in ein Buch vertieft, als sie es an ihrem Porträteingang klopfen hörte. Sie öffnete.

„Hallo, Hermione, störe ich?" Es war Remus Lupin.

„Hallo, natürlich nicht. Komm doch rein."

Er setzte sich in den zweiten Sessel vor den Kamin und sah sich in Hermiones Wohnzimmer um. Ihre Möbel waren aus dunklem Holz, wie auch der Boden, wo noch ein dunkelroter Teppich lag. Der Raum strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus. Sein Blick blieb aber an Hermiones Schreibtisch hängen. Dort stapelten sich Bücher über verschiedene Bereiche des Zaubertrankbrauens. Auch entdeckte er verschiedene Titel, die er den Muggelwissenschaften zuordnete. Er sprach Hermione darauf aber nicht an. Diese setzte sich in den anderen Sessel.

„Magst Du etwas trinken?"

„Danke, nein. Eigentlich bin ich ja auch nur gekommen, um zu fragen, ob Du mit nach Hogsmeade kommen würdest? Auf ein Butterbier, oder auch zwei..."

„Hogsmeade? Jetzt noch?"

„Klar, wann denn sonst? Es ist doch erst 20 Uhr! Noch relativ früh am Abend. Du hast wohl vergessen, dass Du keine Schülerin mehr bist. Du kannst da jetzt hingehen, wann Du willst. Und außerdem..."

Er deutete auf sich und grinste,

„Hast Du ja eine Aufsichtsperson dabei. Ich passe schon auf, dass Dir nichts passiert."

Hermione lachte und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht..."

Remus' Grinsen verschwand und sein Gesicht nahm ernsthafte Züge an.

„Hör zu, Hermione, eigentlich wollte ich es ja nicht sagen, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Dich. Seitdem ich hier bin, habe ich Dich kaum gesehen. Allerhöchstens zu den Mahlzeiten. Ich finde Du siehst müde und abgespannt aus. Du musst mal wieder was erleben. Dann war ich gestern, beziehungsweise heute kurz nach Mitternacht noch mal in der Küche um mir etwas zu Essen zu holen. Durch Zufall habe ich da gehört, wie sich Dobby mit einem seiner Kollegen unterhielt. Es ging um Dich. Er meinte, Du würdest zu viel arbeiten. Genau dieses Gefühl habe ich auch. Eindeutig. Du brauchst eine Pause. Irgendwas, wo Du mal nichts von Zaubertränken und Co hörst. Deswegen bin ich hier. Um Dich nach Hogsmeade mitzunehmen. Also keine Widerrede."

Hermione war von dieser Ansprache beeindruckt. Scheinbar machte sich momentan jeder um sie Sorgen. Sie beschloss, dass sie mit nach Hogsmeade gehen würde. Sie traute dem Zauberer soweit dann doch nicht über den Weg. Er käme sonst noch auf die Idee, Harry und Ron zu verraten, dass sie zu viel arbeitete. Und was diese beiden anstellen würden, dass wollte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen.

.oOo.oOo.

Kurze Zeit später saßen die beiden in „Den Drei Besen" und tranken Butterbier. Es waren zwar nicht viele Leute in dem Pub, da es kein Hogsmeade-Wochenende für die Schüler war, aber dennoch blieben sie von den übrigen Gästen weitestgehend unbeachtet. Es war neu für sie um diese Uhrzeit noch hier zu sein. Bislang war sie immer nur Mit Harry, Ron und Ginny hier gewesen. Und nun saß sie hier mit Remus.

„Sag mal Hermione, hast Du in letzter Zeit mit Ron und Harry gesprochen?"

„Nein, ich denke, dass die beiden mit ihrer Aurorenschulung zu beschäftigt sind. Und Außerdem, hatte ich auch in letzter Zeit ziemlich wenig Zeit. Ich glaube, Du hast von meinen besten Freunden mehr gehört als ich." Sie lächelte traurig.

„Von meinem letzten Treffen mit den beiden habe ich Dir erzählt. Ron war ja ziemlich zornig darüber, dass Du zu Severus in die Lehre gegangen bist. Dein ... Freund macht sich sicherlich ziemlich Gedanken darüber, dass Du Dich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet hast."

Hermione dachte, sie hätte Remus nicht richtig verstanden.

„Wer?"

„Na, Ron. Dein Freund."

Hermione lachte und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Remus dachte also, dass Ron ihr Freund wäre.

„Ich glaube, Du hast da etwas falsch verstanden. Ron ist mein _bester_ Freund. Nicht _der_ Freund._ Den_ Freund gibt es nicht. Hast Du etwa gedacht, dass Ron ... und ich... ? Oh mein Gott..._Nein!_ Wie kommst Du denn bitteschön darauf?"

„Ich weiß nicht, mir schien es immer so, als ob ihr das perfekte Paar sein würdet. Da lag es für mich auf der Hand, dass ihr beide ..."

„Das perfekte Paar? Klar, ich hab ja auch nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir jedes Quidditch-Spiel anzuschauen, oder seinen unersättlichen Hunger zu stillen. Glaub mir, so sehr wie ich Ron als _besten_ Freund mag. Unter einer _Beziehung_ stelle ich mir echt etwas anderes vor."

„Also kein Freund?"

„_Nein,_ kein Freund! Aber lass uns das Thema wechseln. Über das Thema höre ich von Ginny schon genug."

Hermione war froh, mit Remus nach Hogsmeade gekommen zu sein. Es war schön einfach mal wieder mit jemandem über etwas anderes als Zaubertränke zu reden.

Er erzählte ihr von seiner eigenen Schulzeit und seinen Erlebnissen mit den Herumtreibern. Er verriet ihr Geheimnisse, die mit Sicherheit noch nicht einmal Harry wusste. Er schien wie in seinem Element, als er ihr schilderte, wie Sirius, James, Peter und er in ihrem siebten Schuljahr Filchs Büro unter Wasser gesetzt hatten, um darin Grindelohs zu züchten. Diese Schandtat erinnerte Hermione an ihr eigenes fünftes Schuljahr, wo Fred und George Weasley einen kompletten Schulgang in einen Sumpf verwandelt hatten.

„...und Minerva und Filius taten einfach so, als ob es sie nichts anginge?"

„Genau das sagte ich. Erst als diese Kröte Umbridge weg war, wurde der Sumpf beseitigt. Das war dann übrigens nur eine Sache von Sekunden. Flitwick ließ übrigens noch lange Zeit einen kleinen Fleck des Sumpfes stehen. Das war der ‚Weasley Gedächtnis-Sumpf'. Der wurde dann irgendwann aber doch noch abgeschafft. Das Wasser fing an zu stinken. War nicht wirklich schön."

Remus lachte herzhaft auf.

„Aber dass Peeves den beiden Zwillingen zum Abschied noch salutierte, das war echt das Beste. Und ich dachte immer, dass der einzige, vor dem der Poltergeist Respekt hätte, der Blutige Baron wäre. Da habe ich mich wohl geirrt."

„Die Zwillinge, echt ein Original. In den Sommerferien habe ich die beiden in ihrem Geschäft in der Winkelgasse besucht und ich muss sagen, ich war beeindruckt. Besonders von dem Bild, das sie in ihrem Verkaufsraum hängen haben. Ihre großen Vorbilder. Vier junge Herren. Zwei hatten schwarze Haare, einer war etwas dicklich, den vergessen wir mal lieber und der letzte, von dem war ich am meisten beeindruckt. Der sah besonders gut aus. Dunkelblonde Haare, grau blaue Augen, einfach eine perfekte Erscheinung." Hermione grinste ihren Gegenüber schelmisch an.

„Hört sich für mich irgendwie an wie Gilderoy Lockhart."

„Scherzkeks!"

Mit gespielter Empörung bestellte der Zauberer Hermione und sich noch ein drittes Butterbier.

.oOo.oOo.

Als sie ihr Butterbier ausgetrunken hatten, machten sich die beiden auf den Weg nach Hogwarts zurück. Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel.

„Bald ist Vollmond."

„Erinnere mich nicht daran. Übernächste Woche. Die ganze Verwandlungssache ist ja so schon schlimm genug. Aber dann ist da auch noch dieser widerliche Trank. Ich schwöre Dir, wenn ich nicht dem Direktor versprochen hätte, dass ich jeden Monat den Trank nehme, dann würde ich das Zeug Severus ins Gesicht schütten. So ekelhaft ist der. Entwickle bitte mal irgendetwas, dass der etwas besser schmeckt. Zucker geht nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher, Du findest etwas."

„Bestimmte Wünsche bei der Geschmacksrichtung. Oder einfach nur süß?"

„So wie bei Bertie Bott's Bohnen? Ich hatte mal eine, die schmeckte nach Misthaufen..."

„Ah, also ein _süßer_ Misthaufen?"

„So verlockend das auch klingt, Schokolade wäre mir am liebsten. Aber alles ist besser als so wie es momentan ist."

„Schokolade... Ich frag mal meinen Chef, ob wir diesen Geschmack auf Lager haben."

Remus legte einen Arm um Hermiones Schulter. Lachend gingen die beiden so in Richtung Schloss zurück.

.oOo.oOo.

Immer noch Arm in Arm gingen die zwei die große Treppe in der Eingangshalle nach oben, als Hermione am oberen Ende der Treppe einen Schatten sah.

Hermione wusste nicht warum, aber sie beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Jedoch wurde sie sogleich von einem lauten Knurren ihres Magens abgelenkt. Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht.

„Hunger?"

Sie lachte

„Kann man so sagen, ja."

Sie hatten zwar beide drei Butterbier getrunken, aber keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur einen Bissen gegessen.

„Also, äh, wenn Du magst, ich war ja gestern in der Küche. Ich hab noch Unmengen an Kuchen bei mir im Zimmer. Hab auch Tee. Wenn Du willst, kannst Du zu mir kommen."

„Du würdest mich vor dem Verhungern retten."

Spaßeshalber fügte sie hinzu: „Was würde ich nur ohne Dich..."

Abrupt brach sie mitten im Satz ab. Dort, wo sie gerade eben noch einen schwarzen Schatten gesehen hatte, stand nun niemand geringeres als ihr Lehrmeister, Severus Snape vor ihnen. Er musterte die beiden, die immer noch Arm in Arm vor ihm standen, mit einem Blick, dass Hermione das Gefühl hatte, als würde ihr jeden Moment das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Als wäre gerade ein ganzer Schwarm Dementoren an ihr vorbeigeschwebt.

Was sie aber als noch viel schlimmer empfand war, dass er, auch nur ohne ein Wort zu sagen, mit wehenden Roben an ihnen vorbeirauschte.

Ebenfalls wortlos setzten Hermione und Remus ihren Weg, nun aber getrennt, fort.

Im dritten Stock blieb Remus vor dem Wandteppich neben seinem Büro stehen.

„Herumtreiber."

Der Teppich rollte nach oben und gab einen Eingang frei. Hermione betrat ein Zimmer, das ihrem Wohnzimmer sehr ähnlich war.

„Setz Dich. Ich mache nur den Tee."

Remus deutete auf eine Couch, die vor dem Kamin stand. Vor ihr im Kamin prasselte ein wärmendes Feuer. Auf dem Couchtisch lag ein ziemlich alt aussehendes Buch. ‚Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde'.

Remus kam mit einer großen Platte Kuchen und sah, dass Hermione in seinem Buch blätterte.

„Das haben mir James und Sirius irgendwann mal zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Standardlektüre für jeden anständigen Werwolf."

Hermione bewunderte insgeheim, wie er seine Lage meisterte. Würde sie ihn nicht kennen, hätte sie nie vermutet, dass er sich einmal im Monat in ein Monstrum verwandelte.

Er schenkte ihr eine Tasse Tee ein.

„Habe ich Dir eigentlich schon einmal gesagt, wie froh ich bin, dass Du auch hier in Hogwarts bist, Hermione? Ich glaube, ich würde hier sonst noch verrückt werden."

„Heute hast Du mir das noch nicht gesagt."

„Dann sage ich es Dir jetzt. Jetzt musst Du mir nur noch den Gefallen tun und lernen, wie man den Wolfsbanntrank braut."

„Ich schau mal, was ich tun kann. Muss nur meinen Chef überzeugen, dass er mich den mal brauen lässt."

„Apropos, wie kam es eigentlich, dass Du gerade bei Severus in die Lehre gegangen bist? Es war doch mit Sicherheit nicht Deine einzige Möglichkeit, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und erzählte dem dunkelblonden Zauberer ihre Geschichte, wobei sie allerdings auf die Version zurückgriff, die auch schon Ginny zu hören bekommen hatte. Sie erzählte aber auch, dass er sie momentan mit Arbeit nur so überhäufte und dass sie bisher keine freie Zeit hatte. Ebenfalls erzählte sie, wie sie selbst die Reaktionen von Harry, Ron und Ginny erlebte. Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte ewig mit Remus hier so sitzen und sich mit ihm unterhalten.

Es machte einfach nur Spaß, sich mal mit jemandem zu unterhalten, dessen Hauptthema sich um etwas anderes dreht, als um Quidditch. Aber nun merkte sie doch, wie die Müdigkeit sie überfiel.

Remus war kurz aufgestanden, um noch eine Kanne Tee zu kochen und noch eine Platte Kuchen zu holen, da übermannte sie der Schlaf und ihr fielen auf Remus' Couch die Augen zu.

Als er zurückkam, sah er, dass Hermione eingeschlafen war. Er betrachtete sie. Sie sah so friedlich aus, wie sie so dalag. Er hob sie von der Couch auf, trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf sein Bett. Als er sie ablegte, öffnete sie kurz die Augen.

„Remus?"

„Ruhig, schlaf weiter. Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich werde auf der Couch schlafen."

„Aber..."

Sie wollte aufstehen, aber er ließ sie nicht.

„Kein Aber. Du bleibst hier. Ich schlafe im Wohnzimmer. Gute Nacht."

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Gute Nacht, Remus. Danke."

Sie zog sich die Schuhe aus und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie war wieder eingeschlafen.

.oOo.oOo.

Sonnenstrahlen fielen ihr ins Gesicht und sie öffnete die Augen. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass es bereits halb elf war. So lange hatte sie sonntags bisher nur selten geschlafen. Remus hatte sie auch nicht geweckt. Sie ging in das Wohnzimmer, aus dem sie Geräusche hörte. Remus war also schon wach.

„Guten Morgen Hermione, gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, danke."

Remus fing plötzlich an zu lachen.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts..."

„Remus!"

„Ist ja schon gut. Deine Haare. Reichlich..."

„Unordentlich?"

„Ja, könnte man so sagen..."

Auch Hermione fing nun an zu lachen und so standen beide da, bis blau-grünliche Flammen im Kamin einen Besucher ankündigten.

Heraus trat Severus Snape.

„Guten Morgen...Lupin...Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie Besuch haben. Ich störe wohl gerade."

Er blickte Hermione mit versteinertem Ausdruck an. Sie stand immer noch mit zerzausten Haaren und faltiger Kleidung in Remus' Wohnzimmer. Hinter ihr war die Türe zum Schlafzimmer nur halb geschlossen. Ohne Zweifel konnte Professor Snape das zerwühlte Bett sehen. Wieder blickte er Hermione an. Aber dieses Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, als hätte sie einen kurzen Moment etwas anderes in den Augen ihres Chefs sehen können. Aber als sie noch einmal schaute, war sie sich sicher sich das nur eingebildet zu haben. Diese schwarzen Augen waren kalt wie immer. Ohne jegliche Emotion.

Hermione spürte das unbändige Bedürfnis, ihre Anwesenheit hier rechtfertigen zu müssen. Jedoch stand sie da, wie festgefroren. Sie war unfähig etwas zu sagen. Sie wusste, was Professor Snape nun von ihr dachte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er gestern Abend das Gespräch zwischen ihnen beiden mitbekommen haben musste. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass Remus sie zu sich eingeladen hatte. Er sah sie in ihrem Aufzug und er hatte das Bett gesehen. Sie wollte herausschreien, dass es nicht so war, aber sein Blick brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Ich bin eigentlich nur gekommen, um Ihnen Ihren Trank zu bringen."

Er stellte einen Becher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit auf dem Couchtisch ab.

„Danke, Severus."

Doch dieser antwortete nicht, sondern sah Hermione immer noch mit durchdringendem Blick an.

„Ich möchte Sie beide dann nicht länger mit meiner Anwesenheit belästigen. Miss Granger, ich erwarte Sie dann morgen ...Lupin, guten Abend ..."

Und wieder war er in den blau-grünen Flammen des Kamins verschwunden.

Hermione schaute zu Remus.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser. Noch mal danke, Remus."

„Immer doch. Bis bald, Kleines."

Mit einer kurzen Umarmung verabschiedete sich Hermione von ihm und eilte zurück in ihr Quartier.

* * *

_A/N: So, aus die Maus für heute. Hoffe es hat gefallen. Und bitte, bitte, bitte, unten links ist ein "Go"-Button. Da mal kurz draufklicken und ein kleines Review hinterlassen. Dauert gar nicht lange :zwinker:_


	5. Kapitel 5

_Hallihallo, da bin ich wieder...und gleich mit einem neuen Kapitel im Gepäck..._

_Wieder möchte ich mich natürlich bei meiner lieben Beta **MomoSnape** bedanken ... :Butterbierüberreicht:_

_Und natürlich auch ein gaaanz riesig großes Dankeschön an meine lieben Reviewer. **Dark.Trinithy, Lexy83, Noel McKey, Miny Harker Wilhelmina Murray, Sevena, Kissymouse, ISI, Linadell, Severina Snape** (ihr erstes Review...extra Danke!),** Professor M. McGonagall **und last but not least, **Miyazawa**._

_Eure Reviews lassen meinen Bleistift noch schneller schreiben. Will Euch jetzt aber nicht länger von der Story abhalten...bis nachher_

**Disclaimer: **Immer noch nicht meins!

* * *

Am Nachmittag saß Hermione Granger wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch. Dieses Mal allerdings nicht, um etwas zu lernen, sondern sie saß einfach nur still da und dachte nach. Sie dachte darüber nach, wie sie sich am selbigem Morgen gefühlt hatte, als Professor Snape in Remus' Wohnzimmer getreten war. Unzählige Gedanken schossen ihr dabei durch den Kopf. Krampfhaft versuchte sie dabei sich einzureden, dass ihr doch völlig egal sein könnte, was ihr Chef von ihr dachte, doch das wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Immer wieder kam der kalte Gesichtsausdruck des Zaubertränke-Meisters in ihr Gedächtnis zurück. Hermione wusste nicht warum, aber sie wünschte sich, dass ihr Chef sie nie in Remus' Quartier gesehen hätte.

Jäh wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie es an ihrer Türe klopfen hörte.

„Hermione, bist Du da?"

Es war Ginny. Hermione ging zur Tür und öffnete.

„Hallo Ginny, schön Dich zu sehen, komm rein. Ich mache Tee."

„Danke, ich wollte Dich mal wieder besuchen...einfach mal ein bisschen reden. Ist lange her, seitdem wir das zum letzten Mal getan haben. Sehe Dich ja kaum noch. Bist ja immer nur am Arbeiten."

Ginny ließ sich in einen der zwei Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen, während Hermione Teewasser aufsetzte.

„Entschuldige Ginny, Professor Snape hat mich in letzter Zeit echt mit Arbeit überschüttet...aber sag mal, es ist doch ein Hogsmeade – Wochenende. Und Du bist hier im Schloss? Was hält Dich hier?"

„Ach weißt Du, seitdem Harry und Ron nicht mehr hier sind und Du nur noch am arbeiten bist, macht das keinen Spaß mehr. Ich müsste mit den Mädels aus meinem Jahrgang abhängen und da hab ich echt keine Lust drauf. Mir reicht es schon, wenn ich mir im Gemeinschaftsraum deren Gegacker anhören muss. Da bin ich durchaus froh, wenn die mal außer Haus sind. Dann hab ich wenigstens mal meine Ruhe. Bei denen gibt es momentan nämlich nur ein Thema und das kann ich echt nicht länger ertragen."

„Und was wäre das?"

Hermione wurde neugierig. Ginny grinste nur.

„Das Thema Nummer Eins bei den Mädchen aus Gryffindor ist momentan niemand geringeres als Remus Lupin."

Hermione verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee. Sie war froh, dass Ginny gekommen war, weil sie dachte, sie könnte dadurch ein wenig abgelenkt werden, und nun musste Ginny dieses Thema ansprechen.

Die rothaarige Hexe schaute Hermione prüfend an.

„Aber ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass Lupin bereits vergeben ist."

„_Professor_ Lupin, Ginny. Und woher weißt Du, dass er eine Freundin hat. Ich war immer der Meinung, dass er und Tonks nur gute Freunde wären?"

Ginnys Lachen verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht und sie schaute ihre Freundin böse an.

„Hermione, ich dachte wir wären Freundinnen. Du warst die erste, die erfahren hat, dass Harry und ich ein Paar sind. Ich war immer ehrlich. Ich dachte, Du wärst das auch. Da scheine ich mich wohl getäuscht zu haben."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ehrlich Ginny, ich weiß nicht, von was Du redest."

„Na Du und ...Professor Lupin."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich und sie begann zu lachen.

„Du denkst, dass Remus ...und ich..."

„Jetzt ist es also schon Remus. Also gibst Du zu, dass da mehr ist als nur _Professor_ Lupin"

Ginny grinste.

„Hermione, wer glaubst Du, hat jetzt die Karte des Herumtreibers? Naja, und ich hab mich gestern halt in die Küche geschlichen, um mir noch etwas zum Essen zu holen. Da hatte ich halt die Karte dabei, dass ich unterwegs halt nicht in Snape hineinrenne."

Hermione räusperte sich.

„'Tschuldigung. _Professor_ Snape. Und wehe, Du sagst jetzt Severus. Dann muss ich mich nämlich übergeben."

Hermione lachte.

„Nein, _der_ ist nach wie vor Professor Snape."

„Gut zu hören. Jedenfalls hab ich auf der Karte gesehen, dass Du und ...Professor Lupin durch die Eingangshalle gelaufen seid. Und wenn ich anmerken darf, Eure beiden Punkte lagen schon ziemlich nahe beieinander. Ich hab dann zugesehen, dass ich wieder nach Gryffindor kam. Und auf meinem Zimmer hab ich dann noch mal auf die Karte geschaut. Und es war ziemlich interessant, was ich da gesehen habe. Du glaubst nicht, wie glücklich Du Dich schätzen kannst. Wenn das die Gryffindor – Mädels wüssten, Du wärst die Feindin Nummer eins!"

Hermione sagte nichts.

„Da waren wieder Eure beiden Punkte. Wieder so nahe beieinander. Nur dieses Mal, da stand da nicht ‚Eingangshalle', da stand ‚Lupins Quartier'...genauer gesagt ‚Lupins _Schlafzimmer_'. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab die Karte dann weggepackt. Wollte nicht ...stören."

Hermione rollte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hättest Du Dir die Mühe gemacht und hättest uns weiter hinterherspioniert, dann hättest Du auch gesehen, dass Remus im Anschluss gleich wieder aus seinem Schlafzimmer verschwunden ist. Ich bin auf seiner Couch fast eingeschlafen und er wollte nicht, dass ich nachts durch das halbe Schloss laufe. Da hab ich halt die Nacht _bei_ ihm verbracht. Er hat im Wohnzimmer geschlafen. Mehr war da echt nicht."

Ginny schenkte sich noch Tee nach und beäugte Hermione ungläubig. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Weißt Du, es spricht nicht für Dich, dass ich Dir das glaube."

„Wie meinst Du das?"

„Du weißt das echt nicht? Schau Dir Professor Lupin doch mal an. Was glaubst Du ist er bei den Mädels aus Gryffindor momentan die absolute Nummer eins? Selbst Du musst zugeben, dass er ziemlich gut aussieht und außerdem...wehe Du sagst Harry irgendetwas...hat er einen verdammt süßen Knackhintern."

„Ginny! Du sprichst da gerade von deinem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!"

„Genau, _meiner_, nicht _Deiner_. Außerdem bin ich doch mit Harry zusammen. Trotzdem Lupin ist echt top. Und außerdem ist er mit Abstand der jüngste Lehrer, der hier herumläuft."

„Du vergisst, dass Professor Snape genauso alt ist wie er."

„Ach ja, aber Professor Snape ist so ... Professor Snape halt. Du kannst ihn und Lupin nicht vergleichen. Außerdem weigere ich mich vehement dagegen, Professor Snapes Hintern auch nur irgendwie zu beurteilen. Der hat nämlich immer seinen Fledermausumhang drüber. Da sieht man nix. Im Gegensatz zu Lupin. Da sieht man was. Du bist Dir sicher, dass da echt nichts zwischen Euch läuft?"

Hermione schnaubte.

„Warum glaubt das nur jeder?"

„Was heißt hier jeder? Bin ich jeder?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und erzählte Ginny die Geschichte, dass sie und Remus von Professor Snape in der Eingangshalle angetroffen wurden und dass er mitbekommen hatte, wie Remus sie noch zu sich eingeladen hatte. Außerdem erzählte sie, wie sie am Morgen in Remus' Wohnzimmer gestanden war, als ihr Chef durch den Kamin das Zimmer betrat und er sie wieder antraf, wobei er aber mitbekommen hatte, dass sie die Nacht dort verbracht haben muss, weil er sowohl ihre ganze zerwühlte Erscheinung, als auch das zerwühlte Bett gesehen hatte.

Sie schilderte, wie Professor Snape sie beide mit abschätzendem Blick gemustert und wie er sie mit seinen kalten Augen durchbohrt hatte.

„...Und das Schlimme ist, dass mir das einfach nicht egal ist. Es ist, als hätte ich etwas Furchtbares angestellt. Ich werde von meinem schlechten Gewissen erdrückt. Was soll ich Deiner Meinung nach dagegen tun?"

Ihre jüngere Freundin schaute sie entgeistert an.

„Du verlangst doch jetzt wohl etwa nicht von mir, dass ich Dir sagen soll, wie Du mit Snape umgehen sollst? Das findest Du mal schön selbst heraus. Mit deinem Chef will ich nämlich so wenig wie möglich zu tun haben. Bin schon froh, dass ich mich mit dem nur in Zaubertränke herumquälen muss. Wenn dieses Fach nicht Voraussetzung für die Aurorenschulung wäre, hätte ich es auch schon längst abgelegt."

.oOo.oOo.

Als Ginny Hermiones Quartier verließ, war es draußen bereits dunkel geworden. Sie war durch das Gespräch mit ihrer besten Freundin zwar ein wenig abgelenkt worden, aber jetzt, wo sie weg war, kam ihr schlechtes Gewissen wieder zurück. Immer noch hatte sie keine Lösung für ihr „Problem". Sie hatte schon oft gesagt bekommen, sie würde sich viel zu oft Gedanken über absolut nichtige Dinge machen. Das Problem lag bei ihr daran, dass sie selbst eben diese Dinge als nicht – nichtig erachtete. Für sie war es wichtig, was andere Leute von ihr hielten und wie sie über sie dachten. Dass es sich dabei noch um Professor Snape, ihren Chef handelte, erschwerte die Sache noch zusätzlich.

Sie beschloss, ein wenig am See entlang spazieren zu gehen. Während ihrer Schulzeit war das ein probates Mittel, um ihren Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen.

.oOo.oOo.

Die kalte Nachtluft blies ihr ins Gesicht. Es war still um sie herum. In einiger Entfernung lag das Schloss hell beleuchtet. Es war gerade Zeit zum Abendessen. Doch sie verspürte keinen Hunger. Vor ihr erblickte sie am Ufer des Sees eine Bank. Sie setzte sich und schaute auf den See hinaus. Sie genoss die Kühle der Nacht und die Einsamkeit. Schon während ihrer Schulzeit war sie mit Harrys Tarnumhang abends aus dem Schloss geschlichen um ihre Ruhe zu haben. Hier draußen fragte sie niemand nach Hausaufgaben, oder wollte ihre Notizen kopieren. Hier draußen war sie nicht die kleine Streberin, wie sie von ihren Mitschülern genannt wurde. Hier war sie auch nicht die große Hermione Granger, die geholfen hat, den Dunklen Lord in die Knie zu zwingen. Nein, das interessierte die Nacht oder den See nicht. Genauso wenig interessierten hier gute Noten oder herausragende Leistungen. Hier war sie einfach nur Hermione, ein dank des Zeitumkehrers mittlerweile neunzehnjähriges Mädchen, das einfach nur einmal alleine sein wollte.

Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, streckte ihre Arme zur Seite aus und atmete tief ein.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie ihr ein spitzer Gegenstand in den Rücken gepresst wurde. Erschrocken sprang sie auf, öffnete sie wieder die Augen und drehte sich ruckartig herum.

Sie blickte direkt in die schwarzen Augen von Professor Snape, der mit einem diabolischen Grinsen vor ihr stand, den Zauberstab bedrohlich auf sie gerichtet.

„Mir scheint, Miss Granger, sie hängen nicht sonderlich an Ihrem Leben. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie viele Anhänger des Dunklen Lords noch auf freiem Fuß sind und nur auf eine solche Gelegenheit warten. Ich hatte Sie für ein wenig schlauer gehalten."

Hermiones Puls hatte sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt und sie fand ihre Stimme wieder.

„Erstens Professor, hier ist Hogwarts, kein Todesser würde unbemerkt auf dieses Gelände kommen und zweitens, ein _richtiger_ Anhänger des Dunklen Lords hätte sich nicht lange damit aufgehalten, mich mit dem Zauberstab zu bedrohen."

Unbewusst fasste sich Professor Snape an den linken Unterarm, wo Hermione wusste, dass sich dort das Dunkle Mal unter dem Hemdärmel verbarg. Doch Hermione ließ sich dadurch nicht ablenken.

„Ich habe so viel zum Fall von ...ihm... beigetragen, ich würde nicht mehr am Leben sein. Man hätte mir gleich den Todesfluch auf den Hals gehetzt."

„Sie überschätzen Ihre Wichtigkeit. Sie hatten nur Glück, dass sie vor Jahren zufällig den großartigen Harry Potter kennen gelernt haben. Ansonsten wären Sie nie zu solcher Berühmtheit gekommen. Das Goldene Trio von Gryffindor. Und dann so nachlässig..."

Hermione spürte, wie allmählich Wut in ihr aufstieg.

„Ich wollte einfach nur alleine sein. Das dürften _Sie _doch am besten verstehen. Schließlich sind _Sie _doch ständig alleine...ich stelle doch auch nicht ihre Motive dazu in Frage, oder?"

Die linke Augenbraue schoss in ungeahnte Höhen.

„Mich wundert es nur, Miss Granger, Sie hier ohne ihren ...Freund...anzutreffen. Sie beide scheinen in letzter Zeit doch so unzertrennlich."

Dieser Satz war mit einer derartigen Verachtung ausgesprochen, wie Hermione sie noch nie bei ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer erlebt hatte.

Hermione hatte also den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Lehrmeisters am Morgen doch richtig interpretiert. Er dachte tatsächlich, dass sie die Nacht mit Remus verbracht hätte.

„Zu Ihrer Information, Professor, Remus ist nicht mein Freund, wie Sie es vielleicht vermuten..."

Sie wollte ihm gerade erklären, wie der Abend wirklich verlaufen ist, als sie erneut von ihm unterbrochen wurde.

„Ach so, er ist nicht Ihr Freund...Verzeihung, Miss Granger..."

Erblickte sie prüfend an.

„...es steht mir nicht zu Ihre Beziehung zu Lupin zu beurteilen...ich hielt Sie die ganze Zeit nur für ein wenig ...bodenständiger...dass für Sie _dazu_ eine Beziehung gehören würde."

Hermione glaubte sie hätte sich verhört. Dachte dieser Mensch wirklich, sie würde mit Remus einfach so ins Bett hüpfen? Sie war unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, so sehr fühlte sie sich durch Professor Snapes letzten Satz verletzt. Dieser schien jedoch keine Anstalten zu machen, sie in Ruhe zu lassen.

„Wie ich sehe, habe ich hier wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Die kleine Miss Besserwisserin ist sprachlos. Das gab es bisher auch eher selten. Eigentlich würde es mir ja zustehen, diesen Moment etwas länger auskosten zu dürfen, allerdings werde ich von Direktor Dumbledore noch im Schloss erwartet. Guten Abend."

Es dauerte wenige Sekunden, bis sich Hermione wieder gefangen hatte und sie ihrem Chef, der bereits einige Meter entfernt war, hinterhereilte.

„Sie haben doch keine Ahnung..."

Die ganze Wut, die sich in ihr aufgestaut hatte, brach nun lautstark aus ihr heraus.

„Dass Remus und ich nur Freunde sein könnten, ist für Sie wohl überhaupt keine Option? Zu Ihrer Information: Ich hatte Hunger und er hatte in seinem Quartier noch etwas zu Essen. Deswegen hatte er mich eingeladen. Und ja, ich habe bei ihm übernachtet. Ich habe sogar in seinem Bett geschlafen, falls Sie es genau wissen wollen. Aber es war nicht so wie Sie denken. Er selbst hat mit der Couch vorlieb genommen. Er war einfach nur höflich und hat mir angeboten, dass ich bei ihm übernachten könnte, weil ich zwischendurch eingenickt war. Aber etwas Derartiges kommt für Sie ja wohl gar nicht in Frage. Für Sie ist eine rein freundschaftliche Beziehung zwischen Mann und Frau wohl gänzlich ausgeschlossen..."

Der Zauberer vor ihr schnaubte.

„...Oh, Entschuldigen Sie bitte..."

Nun war es Hermiones Stimme, die vor Sarkasmus nur so triefte.

„...ich vergaß, Sie haben ja gar keine Freunde. Wie sollte ein kaltherziger, emotionsloser, arroganter Bastard wie Sie es sind das bitteschön überhaupt verstehen. Im Umgang mit anderen Menschen sind Sie ein Versager auf der ganzen Linie. Wieso sollten Sie mich sonst mit Arbeit nur so überschütten? Ihnen ist gar nicht bewusst, dass es womöglich Menschen geben könnte, die ein Leben haben. Wissen Sie was ich am liebsten machen würde? Am liebsten würde ich aufhö..."

„Silencio!"

Für Severus Snape, der die ganze Zeit stillschweigend Hermione zugehört hatte, war es nun zuviel geworden. Durch den Schweigezauber lag nun eine bedrohliche Stille zwischen ihnen. Er schaute Hermione mit seinen tiefschwarzen Augen an. Ein außenstehender Beobachter hätte glauben können, dass er mit diesem Blick bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele blicken könnte.

„Ich glaube Miss Granger, es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt nichts mehr sagen. Sie könnten es sonst später bereuen."

Hermione war überrascht, wie ruhig doch seine Stimme war. Sie hatte vermutet, dass er sie anschreien würde.

„Ich schlage vor, Sie beruhigen sich. Morgen werden sie Ihre Stimme wieder haben. Wenn Sie sich dann wieder beruhigt haben, können Sie mir dann den Satz vollenden, den Sie sagen wollten, bevor ich sie zum Schweigen gebracht habe. Guten Abend."

Er nickte Hermione noch kurz zu und verschwand dann in Richtung Schloss. Hermione blieb stumm zurück.

.oOo.oOo.

Immer noch unfähig auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sprechen, lag Hermione in ihrem Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett. Sie wunderte sich über ihren Chef. Sie hatte ihm Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, die sehr verletzend waren. Dennoch ist er erstaunlich ruhig geblieben. Sie hätte erwartet, dass er sie anschreien würde. Oder noch schlimmer, wenn er sie auf der Stelle hinausgeschmissen hätte. Niemand redete auf diese Weise ungestraft mit Severus Snape.

Andererseits, nun hatte sie ihm gesagt, wie der gestrige Abend wirklich abgelaufen war. Ob er ihr glaubte war nur die andere Frage. Und dennoch fühlte sie sich ein wenig besser. Sie hatte ihrer Wut Luft gemacht.

Aber nun musste sie irgendwann Professor Snape gegenübertreten. Sie wusste genau, dass sie sich im Ton vergriffen hatte, aber trotzdem bereute sie nichts was sie gesagt hatte. Sie wusste nämlich, dass es die Wahrheit war.

War es aber auch die Wahrheit, dass sie aufhören wollte?

Unruhig wälzte sie sich in ihrem Bett hin und her, wissend, dass sie keinen Schlaf finden würde, bis sie eine Lösung für ihr Problem gefunden hätte.

Sie stand auf und ging ans Fenster und starrte hinaus. Es war ein herrlicher Anblick der sich ihr bot. Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel und sein fahles Licht verlieh den Ländereien von Hogwarts eine ganz spezielle Mystik.

Eine einzelne Träne lief Hermione über die Wange. In eben diesem Moment hatte sie eine Lösung für ihre Frage gefunden. Nun wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte.

Sie legte sich wieder hin. Am Morgen würde sie Professor Snape ihre Entscheidung mitteilen.

* * *

_A/N: Bin wieder da. Hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen. Wie glaubt Ihr entscheidet sich Hermione? Da unten links ist ein unscheinbarer Button. Steht "Go" drauf. Einfach mal draufklicken und Review schreiben. Dauert auch nicht lange! Würde mich riesig drüber freuen. _

_Bis bald_


	6. Kapitel 6

_A/N: Servus Leute, sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber erst hatte ich die totale Schreibblockade und jetzt bin ich voll im Lernstress. Büffle nämlich momentan noch für die Zulassung zu meinem Staatsexamen wäh. Aber jetzt bin ich ja wieder da. Keine Panik, die Geschichte geht weiter. Kann unsere beiden Liebsten ja nicht einfach so aneinander vorbeileben lassen, oder? Muss ehrlicherweise zugeben, dass dieses Kapitel hier ungebetat rausgegangen ist. Aus Zeitmangel, also wegen eventueller Grammatik- bzw. Rechtschreibfehler nicht zu kritisch sein._

_Dann natürlich danke, danke, danke an alle meine lieben Reviewer. Eure Reviews hat meine Muse wieder aufgeweckt. Also danke an **Ninna, Sabrina, SilverSerenity, PrettyLadyRedRose, CallistaEvans, Die Raphi, IsI, Morgana, Slaggy, fionn, Prof. M. McGonagall, lady-claw, G-T-, Luna, Kissymouse, wolfspirit, Lexy, SeverinaV. Snape, Malina, Nadeshda und Nerak-23**. Ihr seid echt die Besten!_

_Jetzt aber endlich weiter mit der Story_

* * *

Disclaimer: Immer noch net meins, immer noch keine Kohle!

Wie gerädert erwachte Hermione am nächsten Morgen. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie sich immer wieder unruhig in ihrem Bett hin und her geworfen, immer mit der Frage im Hinterkopf, wie sie Professor Snape gegenübertreten sollte. Sie hatte Dinge ausgesprochen, die sie nun doch lieber für sich behalten hätte. Aber nun konnte sie es auch nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Was einmal gesagt ist, ist gesagt.

Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, durchquerte sie nervös ihr Zimmer.

„Oh, Krummbein, sag mir, warum habe ich das gestern alles nur getan?"

Hermione war erleichtert, ihre Stimme wiederzuhaben. Sie schaute ihren Kater fragend an. Dieser maunzte aber nur gleichgültig und drehte sich von ihr weg.

„Kann es sein, mein Lieber, dass Du etwas beleidigt bist? Habe ich irgendetwas Falsches zu Dir gesagt?"

Wieder kam nur ein gleichgültiges Miau.

Sie schaute auf die Uhr, es war kurz nach acht Uhr. Sie fasste sich ein Herz und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Zaubertränkekerker.

„Komischer Kater, ich kann Dir auch nicht helfen. Wenn Du heute nicht mit mir reden willst, dann halt nicht. Ich muss jetzt arbeiten. Es wird Zeit in die Schlangengrube hinabzusteigen. Vielleicht bist Du heute Abend ein wenig besser gelaunt."

.oOo.oOo.

Je weiter Hermione in die Kerker hinabstieg, desto mulmiger wurde ihr. Innerlich stellte sie sich schon einmal auf ein Donnerwetter von Seiten ihres Chefs ein. Was sie ihm gegenüber sagte, war einfach unverzeihlich und sie war auch bereit, die Konsequenzen dafür zu tragen.

Kurz vor der schweren Eichentür, die zu Professor Snapes Büro führte, machte sie halt.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr aus lauter Aufregung bis zum Hals.

Sie atmetet tief durch, fasste Mut und klopfte.

Von innen ertönte ein schnarrendes „Herein..."

Unsicher betrat Hermione das Büro.

„Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger."

Sie war erstaunt, dass Professor Snape sie nicht gleich angebrüllt hatte, sondern, dass er bisher so ruhig geblieben war.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt haben."

„Ja, Professor und ich..."

„Ruhe! Gestern abend haben Sie geredet, jetzt bin ich an der Reihe und Sie hören zu. Was Sie mir gestern an den Kopf geworfen haben, war zum Teil unverzeihlich. Sie dürften sich nicht wundern, wenn ich Sie achtkantig rauswerfen würde."

Hermione wurde immer kleiner in ihrem Sitz. Sie blickte nur zu Boden.

„Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt mehr von Ihnen erwartet. Nicht dass Sie bereits bei den ersten Anzeichen von Belastung einbrechen würden. Ich hatte Ihnen zu Beginn gesagt, dass es nicht vergleichbar mit Ihrer Schulzeit werden würde. Dass auf Sie hier wesentlich mehr Arbeit warten würde, als Sie es bisher gewohnt waren. Auf Ihre Frage von gestern, warum ich Sie mit Arbeit nur so überschütte, nein, ich habe nichts dagegen, dass Sie ein Leben führen. Um ehrlich zu sein ist es mir völlig egal, was Sie in Ihrem Leben machen. Ich möchte vielmehr, dass Sie etwas _aus _Ihrem Leben machen. Und solange Sie bei mir in der Ausbildung sind, bin ich dafür verantwortlich. Ich kenne einige Tränkemeister, denen es egal ist, was ihre Assistenten machen. Sie nehmen sie nur auf, weil sie es müssen.

Mit der Masse an Arbeit, wollte ich bezwecken, dass das Potential, das in Ihnen noch schlummert vollends zu Tage gebracht wird.

Was allerdings Ihre weiteren Anschuldigungen von gestern betrifft, sind Sie sich sicherlich bewusst, dass ich das nicht einfach so hinnehmen kann, Miss Granger."

„Ja, Professor. Und ich bin auch bereit, die Konsequenzen zu tragen."

Hermione senkte den Kopf. Der Moment war gekommen. Professor Snape würde ihr jetzt sagen, dass sie die längste Zeit bei ihm in die Lehre gegangen war.

„Ich werde Ihnen eine Geschichte erzählen, Miss Granger... Ich war in etwa so alt wie Sie jetzt, da geriet ich in die Fänge des Dunklen Lords."

Das Gesicht des Zauberers verfinsterte sich.

„Es ist ja kein Geheimnis, was ich in der Zeit als Todesser alles falsch gemacht habe. Ich raubte, ich schändete und ich mordete. Es wird Sie erschrecken, Miss Granger, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich zu dieser Zeit ein überzeugter Todesser war."

Hermione blickte ihn stumm an.

„Und was hat Sie..."

Professor Snape wies ihr mit einer Handbewegung an, ihn weiter erzählen zu lassen.

„Sicher haben Sie am Grimmauldplatz den Stammbaum der Familie Black gesehen..."

Hermione nickte.

„Und Sie wissen, dass alle reinblütigen Familien in gewisser Weise miteinander verwandt sind und demnach auf diesem Stammbaum erscheinen ."

Wieder konnte die junge Hexe nur nicken.

„Nun, haben Sie sich nie gefragt, warum dort der Name Severus Snape nicht erscheint?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, Sir, das ist mir nie aufgefallen..."

„Mein Vater, Serenus Snape, hatte seinerzeit eine Affäre mit einer muggelgeborenen Hexe. Ich bin das Ergebnis. Obwohl er meine Mutter nicht liebte, gebot ihm seine Ehre als Snape, die Mutter seines Kindes zu heiraten. Diese Verbindung war der Grund dafür, warum die Linie der Snapes aus dem Stammbaum der reinblütigen Zauberer gestrichen wurde. Mein Vater machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er meine Mutter nicht liebte. Das ließ er sie und mich immer deutlich spüren. Die Erziehung übernahm fast vollständig mein Vater. Durch diese Einstellung war es dann auch kein Wunder, dass ich in Hogwarts nach Slytherin und dadurch zu den Todessern kam. Nur was bewegte mich dazu diese zu verraten?

Eines Abends, etwa vier Wochen vor dem Tod der Potters, ich hatte unter den Todessern bereits ein beträchtliches Ansehen erlangt, wollte der Dunkle Lord wieder einmal die Loyalität seiner Anhänger überprüfen. Dieses Mal war ich an der Reihe. Wir hatten uns gerade versammelt da bekam ich auch schon die Aufgabe von Ihm gestellt. Meine Aufgabe bestand darin eine muggelgeborene Hexe zu töten. Damals kam mir das als eine lächerlich einfache Aufgabe vor. Als die Hexe jedoch schreiend vorgeführt wurde sah ich ..."

Severus Snape stockte.

„Ich sah, dass es meine Mutter war, die ich töten sollte."

Inzwischen war er aufgestanden und hatte Hermione den Rücken zugekehrt.

„Und was haben sie..."

Abrupt fuhr er wieder herum und funkelte sie mit seinen tiefschwarzen Augen an.

„Was glauben Sie was ich gemacht habe, ich hatte keine andere Wahl als..."

Er brach mitten im Satz ab. Hermione musste schlucken. Doch ihr Chef fuhr fort.

„Als ich in dieser Nacht wieder alleine war, wusste ich, dass der Preis, den ich für ein bisschen Macht gezahlt hatte, zu hoch war. Ich hatte den einzigen Menschen getötet, der mir in meinem Leben etwas bedeutet hatte. Ich hatte meine Mutter getötet. Die darauffolgenden Tage waren der blanke Horror für mich. Ich wusste nicht, wohin ich mit meiner ständigen Unruhe gehen sollte. Nach längerem Überlegen und unzähligen Flaschen Whisky kam ich immer wieder zu einem Namen. Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione standen mittlerweile Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich erzählte ihm all das, was ich Ihnen gerade erzählt habe. Den Rest der Geschichte kennen Sie. Ich sitze hier, eine übergroße Fledermaus, die , so sagen die Schüler, die Nächte in einem Sarg verbringt und jedes Jahr irgendwelche Schwachköpfe in Zaubertränken unterrichtet."

Hermione konnte ein gewisses Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Was ich Ihnen gerade gesagt habe, wissen bisher nur die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall und nun auch Sie. Ich hoffe Sie wissen, auf was ich anspiele?"

„Natürlich, Sir."

„Nun können Sie sich auch in gewisser Weise vorstellen, warum ich so bin, wie ich bin...ich wollte mit dieser Geschichte aber etwas komplett anderes bezwecken. Ich wollte damit sagen, dass jeder, egal was getan, oder gesagt wurde, eine zweite Chance verdient hat."

Hermione blickte ihren Chef verwundert an. Das war eine Seite, die sie an ihm bisher nie gesehen hatte.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass ich noch immer..."

„Ich habe Ihnen zu Beginn gesagt, dass Sie sich irgendwann wünschen würden, mein Angebot niemals angenommen zu haben. Aber ja, Sie sind immer noch meine Assistentin. Vorrausgesetzt, Sie wollen überhaupt noch. Oder haben Sie vor, von selbst aufzuhören.?"

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Nein, ich höre nicht auf. Ich habe einem guten Freund versprochen ihm zu helfen. Und das kann ich nur tun, wenn ich weiterhin an Zaubertränken arbeite."

„Das heißt, Sie bleiben?"

„Ja!"

„Gut, im Labor warten einige Tränke darauf gebraut zu werden."

Hermione erhob sich und begab sich zur Türe. Professor Snape saß derweil wieder an seinem Schreibtisch. Sie hatte schon die Türklinke in der Hand und wollte zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz.

Eines jedoch musste sie noch loswerden. Sie drehte sich nochmals um

„Professor Snape..."

Er blickte hoch.

„Ich entschuldige mich für alles, was ich Ihnen am gestrigen Abend an den Kopf geworfen habe. Ich hatte Unrecht."

„Worin?"

„In allem was ich gestern gesagt habe."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Hermione das Büro ihres Chefs und begab sich zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz. Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel schüttelte Severus Snape den Kopf.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung Miss Granger, wie recht Sie doch mit all dem hatten, was Sie gestern Abend gesagt haben."

* * *

_A/N: Wars auch schon wieder. Diesmal zwar etwas kürzer, aber schien mir hier ein guter Break zu sein. Was meint ihr zu diesem Kapitel.  
Da unten ist ein "GO" Button. Draufklicken und kurz Statement abgeben. Dauert auch nicht lange. Gibt auch Butterbier und Kesselkuchen von mir. Bittebittebitte, auch an die lieben Schwarzleser. Bis bald!_


	7. Kapitel 7

_A/N: Hallo Leute, Sorry, dass ich Euch in letzter Zeit ein wenig vernachlässigt habe...ich musste mich um mein Examen kümmern...und ich hab's bestanden...:freu:...jetzt kann ich auch endlich wieder schreiben, ohne schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen. _

_Ich danke allen, die mir ganz lieb ein Review hinterlassen haben. Ich verspreche, im nächsten Kapitel danke ich Euch wieder namentlich. Hier möchte ich zusehen, dass ich das alles möglichst schnell online stellen kann, damit Ihr auch wieder was zu lesen habt. Ich hoffe es gefällt :analleLeser(undSchwarzleser)ButterbierundKesselkuchenausteil: Jetzt aber Schluss mit Geschwafel und weiter zur Geschichte_

Dislaimer: Wünschte die Figuren wären meine...sind sie aber nicht...also auch keine Kohle!

* * *

Die warme Frühlingssonne schickte ihre wärmenden Strahlen durch das große Fenster in Hermiones Schlafzimmer. Die junge Hexe versuchte sich noch einmal in ihrem Bett herumzudrehen um die letzten fünf Minuten bevor sie aufstehen musste noch einmal auszukosten. Jedoch sprang ihr Kater Krummbein auf ihr Bett, was sie schließlich überzeugte, doch aufzustehen.

Mittlerweile war April und Frühlingsferien.

Hermione war nun seit etwa acht Monaten die Assistentin von Professor Snape.

Seit dem großen Streit war es ruhig geworden. Hermione hatte zwar immer noch sehr viel Arbeit, jedoch lange nicht mehr so viel wie noch zu Beginn ihrer Ausbildung.

Ebenfalls war ihre Arbeit mittlerweile ein Stück Routine geworden.

Still arbeiteten die beiden manchmal stundenlang nebeneinander her, ohne auch nur ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln.

Andererseits gab es aber auch Tage, an denen beide heftig die neuesten Theorien verschiedener Tränkemeister diskutierten.

Dabei kam es immer öfters vor, dass Professor Snape über Fortschritte seiner Assistentin äußerst erstaunt war.

Wie gewohnt machte sich Hermione kurz vor halb neun auf den Weg in die Kerker. Zwar behandelte Professor Snape sie nicht mehr wie eine Schülerin, jedoch wusste sie, dass sie nach wie vor auf die von ihm geforderten Werte, zu der auch die Pünktlichkeit gehörte, äußersten Wert legen musste.

Am Büro ihres Chefs angekommen, klopfte sie Punkt 8:30 Uhr an die Tür und betrat den Raum.

„Guten Morgen, Professor."

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger. Ich habe heute viel zu tun. Auf Ihrem Arbeitstisch liegt eine Arbeitsanweisung. Ich wünsche, dass Sie diese Aufgabe in nächster Zeit bearbeiten. Falls es irgendwelche Fragen gibt, Sie wissen, wo Sie mich finden."

„Natürlich."

Sie begab sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz, wo sie sogleich auch eine kleine Notiz vorfand.

_Miss Granger, _

_ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie den Wolfsbanntrank brauen._

Hermione staunte nicht schlecht.

Bisher braute ausschließlich Professor Snape den Trank für Lupin. Es gab sogar Gerüchte, dass ihr Chef einer der Einzigen wäre, der diesen Trank brauen könnte. Und nun übertrug er ihr diese Aufgabe.

Dies erfüllte sie ein bisschen mit Stolz. Gleichzeitig aber wurde Hermione etwas nachdenklich.

Sie wusste sehr gut, dass dies einer der schwersten Tränke überhaupt war und obwohl sie sonst sehr sicher war im Brauen von Zaubertränken, überkamen sie nun erste Zweifel.

Im Vergleich hierzu waren die vorhergehenden Tränke doch sehr einfach gewesen.

Wenn man hier nicht genauestens die Vorschrift einhielt, das Timing nicht auf die Sekunde genau berücksichtigt, wäre das Resultat fatal.

Und gerade wo sie wusste, dass Lupin eventuell irgendwann einmal diesen Trank erhalten würde, wurde sie unsicher.

Minutenlang saß sie erst einmal vor der kleinen Notiz ihres Chefs. So bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass dieser lautlos den Raum betreten hatte.

„Haben Sie Schwierigkeiten, meine Schrift zu entziffern, oder warum haben Sie noch nicht begonnnen, Miss Granger?"

Hermione, vollkommen überrascht von der Anwesenheit ihres Lehrmeisters, fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Nein, ich war nur überrascht, dass Sie mich den Wolfsbanntrank brauen lassen, Professor."

„Ich dachte mir, dass es nützlich sein könnte, wenn noch jemand, außer mir in der Lage wäre, diesen Trank zu brauen, falls ich einmal...unpässlich sein sollte. Und ich bin der Meinung, dass Sie momentan die Einzige sind, die dazu noch in der Lage ist."

„Ich danke Ihnen für das Vertrauen, aber ich weiß nicht..."

Der Tränkemeister rollte die Augen.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass ich Ihnen, wie einem Erstklässler erklären muss, dass man am besten damit anfängt, indem man sich die Zutaten bereitlegt. Allein schon, wenn man berücksichtigt, dass Sie in der zweiten Klasse bereits in der Lage waren, den Vielsafttrank zu brauen. Aber ich denke, Sie sollten nun anfangen, wenn die Chance gewahrt bleiben soll, dass Lupin diesen Trank nächsten Monat einnehmen kann. "

Hermione schmunzelte. Mit der Zeit hatte sie erfahren, dass nicht alles war ihr Lehrmeister sagte, so ernst genommen werden durfte, wie es sich anhörte.

„Danke, Professor."

Professor Snape schaute sie erstaunt an.

„Für was?"

Mit diesen Worten verließ Hermione kopfschüttelnd das Labor in Richtung Vorratsraum, um sich die nötigen Zutaten zu beschaffen.

.oOo.oOo.

Es war kurz vor Mittag, als Professor Snape erneut das Labor betrat.

Hermione saß hochkonzentriert vor dem Kessel mit dem Gebräu, das, wie sie hoffte, später einmal den Wolfsbanntrank ergeben würde und wartete auf den Zeitpunkt, wo sie die nächste Zutat hinzugeben müsse.

Professor Snape, der Hermione in dieser Phase des Brauens nicht noch einmal erschrecken wollte, räusperte sich kurz, um ihr seine Anwesenheit anzudeuten.

Sie blickte sich um.

„Miss Granger, ich wollte Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es bereits Mittag ist."

„Danke, Professor, ich nehme es zur Kenntnis."

Sie drehte sich wieder ihrem Kessel zu.

Ihr Chef räusperte sich erneut.

„Miss Granger, es ist Mittag..."

„Ja, aber ich habe keinen Hunger."

Just in diesem Moment verriet ihr Magen, dass das genaue Gegenteil der Fall war.

Professor Snape zog vergnügt die Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Na schön, ich habe Hunger, aber wie Sie sehen, habe ich hier einen schwierigen Trank zu brauen."

Severus Snape schüttelte wiederum den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, Miss Granger, dass ich Sie in die erste Klasse zurücksetzen muss. Ein erfolgreicher Tränkemeister zeichnet sich nicht nur durch exakte Arbeitsweise und genaues Timing aus, er muss auch in der Lage sein, einen Trank unterbrechen und ihn anschließend sekundengenau wieder aufnehmen zu können. Ich muss Ihnen doch wohl nicht zeigen, wie man einen Trank einfriert, das habe ich Ihnen in der ersten Klasse gezeigt, oder hatte Sie vor, Tag und Nacht vor diesem Kessel zu sitzen? Und so alt sind Sie noch nicht, dass Sie das schon vergessen haben können."

„Nein, Professor, das habe ich nicht."

Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung kam der Trank vor ihr zum Stillstand.

„Schön. Nun kommen Sie bitte, Miss Granger, ich habe mittlerweile etwas Hunger."

Hermione schmunzelte, schließlich war sie es, die ihren Chef am ersten Tag überredete, auch in den unterrichtsfreien Tagen zum Essen zu gehen.

Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle schaute Hermione Professor Snape an und musste unwillkürlich grinsen, was ihrem Lehrmeister nicht verborgen blieb.

„Was ist den nun schon wieder?"

„Ich habe mich gerade nur gewundert, dass Sie so um mich besorgt sind."

Ihr machte es Spaß, ein wenig zu sticheln. Sie wusste aber genau, wann es genug war und ließ ihn dann in Ruhe. Das war auch der Grund, warum er sie er gewähren ließ.

„Firlefanz, Miss Granger. Ich möchte mir nur nicht die Vorwürfe des Direktors anhören müssen, wenn Sie verhungert sind. Außerdem müsste ich dann vielleicht mit einem Lehrling vorlieb nehmen, der eher an einen Bergtroll erinnert, als an eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer."

Wortlos setzten sie damit ihren Weg zum Mittagessen fort.

.oOo.oOo.

Einen Monat später saß Hermione nervös wie noch nie vor dem Kessel mit dem Wolfsbanntrank.

Heute war der Tag, an dem es sich herausstellen sollte, ob ihre Bemühungen vergebens waren, oder ob sie es fertiggebracht hatte, den Trank erfolgreich zu brauen.

Es fehlte nur noch eine einzige Zutat, der blaue Eisenhut. Wenn dieser nicht genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt hinzugegeben würde, wäre ein Monat Arbeit zunichte gemacht.

Die letzten Körnchen rieselten die große Sanduhr hinunter.

Mit dem Fall des letzten Sandkorns gab Hermione die kleingeschnittenen blauen Blüten des Eisenhuts dazu und der Trank färbte sich tiefblau, was die Fertigstellung des Tranks indizierte.

Sie hatte die Textstelle im Buch auswendig gelernt, in der der Farbton des fertigen Trankes beschrieben war. Jedoch war sie etwas unsicher, ob sie sich in der Farbe nicht irren würde, da ihrer Meinung nach Farben immer Auslegungssache wären.

Also beschloss sie, ihren Lehrmeister zu fragen.

„Professor?"

„Was gibt es denn? Fragen Sie mich jetzt etwa nach dem Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz?"

„Nein..."

In ihrer Stimme war eine gewisse Anspannung nicht zu überhören.

„Ich denke, ich bin fertig."

„So...denken Sie das? Und nun glauben Sie, dass ich über dessen Verwendbarkeit entscheiden soll?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Nein, ich dachte, dass Sie vielleicht noch einmal..."

„Miss Granger, Meister der Zaubertränke zu sein, bedeutet auch, Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Ich werde nichts zu diesem Trank sagen."

„...Aber..."

„Nichts aber."

Er nahm einen Trinkbecher aus dem Regal und ging auf den Kessel mit dem Gebräu zu und füllte ihn mit dem Trank. Er reichte ihn Hermione.

„So, damit gehen wir jetzt zu Lupin."

„Wir?"

„Ja, Sie geben ihm den Trank und ich passe auf, dass er ihn auch zu sich nimmt oder dass Sie das Gebräu nicht unterwegs irgendwo hin entsorgen."

Professor Snape wies ihr den Weg zum Kamin. Unsicher nahm sie eine Hand Flohpulver und warf es auf den Boden.

Unisono riefen beide:

„Lupins Büro!"

Währen die beiden aus den blaugrünen Flammen des Kamins stiegen, blickte Lupin erstaunt hoch.

Als er Hermione hinter Professor Snape erblickte erhob er sich von seinem Platz.

„Hermione...wie schön Dich zu sehen. Severus, guten Tag. Ihr habt Glück, ich habe gerade eine Freistunde. Was verschafft mir die Ehre Eures Besuches."

Professor Snape deutete auf den Becher in Hermiones Hand.

„Ihr Trank."

„Danke, Severus..."

„Danken Sie nicht mir, Miss Granger hier hat das hier zusammengebraut."

Remus' Augen weiteten sich und er strahlte Hermione an.

„Ist das wahr? Hermione, hast Du den Trank hier gebraut?"

„Ja, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Du ihn wirklich trinken solltest."

Remus lächelte Hermione noch einmal kurz an, setzte dann aber gleich den Becher an seine Lippen und trank den Inhalt vollständig aus.

„Remus...Nein!"

Dieser drehte sich jedoch von seinen beiden Besuchern weg und sank auf die Knie.

Hermione trat einen Schritt nach vorne und wollte ihrem guten Freund helfen, wurde jedoch von Professor Snapes Arm aufgehalten.

„Remus! Oh mein Gott!"

Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen sah sie, wie er sich langsam wieder erhob und sich wieder zu ihnen herumdrehte.

„Du musst übrigens nicht Gott zu mir sagen, Hermione, Majestät reicht auch schon aus."

Der jungen Hexe standen auf Grund des Schreckens immer noch die Tränen in den Augen.

Remus sah dies und lächelte sie wieder an.

„Mir geht es gut, Kleines, aber nichts für ungut, dein Trank schmeckt genauso scheußlich wie der von Severus."

„Meinst Du er wirkt, Remus?"

„Natürlich wirkt der. Erstens schmeckte der _so_ widerlich, dass er einfach wirken _muss_ und zweitens vertraue ich Dir. Wann hast _Du _Dich jemals geirrt?"

Nun strahlte ihr Gesicht wieder und sie konnte nicht anders, als Remus zu umarmen.

„Tu das nie wieder?"

„Was?"

„Mir einen derartigen Schrecken einzujagen..."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Alles was Du willst..."

Ungeduldig schaute der fast vergessene Zaubertränkemeister auf die Wanduhr.

„Ich möchte Sie ja nicht unterbrechen, aber es wird langsam Zeit, wieder zur Arbeit zurückzukommen. Kommen Sie, Miss Granger. Lupin...Guten Tag."

Mit einem lauten Knall verschwanden die beiden wieder im Kamin.

Zurück im Labor machte sich Hermione sofort daran, den Rest des Wolfsbanntrankes in Vorratsgefäße abzufüllen und ihren Laborplatz aufzuräumen.

Jedoch, eine Frage quälte sie. Sie ging in das Büro ihres Chefs.

„Professor?"

„Mit welcher unsäglichen Frage kommen Sie denn jetzt schon wieder?"

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob Sie es wirklich zugelassen hätten, dass ich Remus einen verpfuschten Trank gegeben hätte."

„Bitte setzen Sie sich."

Hermione tat, wie ihr geheißen.

„Was glauben Sie?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen."

„Wieso denn nicht, Sie wissen, dass ich nicht der beste Freund von Lupin bin."

„Schon, aber ich denke, dass Sie es einfach nicht zulassen würden. Ihr Hang zum Perfektionismus ist dafür einfach zu groß."

„So wie Ihrer."

Sie schmunzelte.

„Touché."

„Wenn ich mir nicht sicher gewesen wäre, glauben Sie, dass ich Sie diesen Trank hätte brauen lassen?...Wohl kaum."

„Sie waren sich also sicher, dass ich Erfolg haben würde?"

„Ja. Waren Sie sich denn nicht sicher?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, nicht."

„Miss Granger, Sie müssen noch viel lernen...nicht unbedingt über das Brauen von Tränken, sondern eher über sich selbst."

Sie schaute betreten zu Boden.

„Nun können Sie ja das Brauen des Wolfsbanntrankes übernehmen. Dann muss ich mich nicht länger darum kümmern. Sie wissen ja jetzt wie es funktioniert...und wie der Trank aussehen muss."

„Natürlich, Professor."

Hermione war gerade dabei sich zu erheben, da wurde sie von Professor Snape unterbrochen.

„Außerdem, Miss Granger,"

Sie setzte sich wieder.

„Außerdem habe ich beschlossen, Sie einem neuen Aufgabenfeld zuzuweisen."

Die Hexe schaute ihn fragend an.

„Tränke _nach_brauen, ist ja wohl keine Kunst, da werden Sie mir wohl hoffentlich zustimmen."

Sie nickte.

„Selbst ein mäßig begabter Zauberer ist in der Lage, einen Zaubertrank zu brauen, wenn er das Rezept vor sich liegen hat. Warum es den meisten Schwierigkeiten bereitet zum Beispiel den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen, wird mir wahrscheinlich für immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Selbst andere Tränkemeister scheitern daran. Dabei benötigt man nur das dafür notwendige Feingefühl. Dann hat man auch darin Erfolg. Was ich aber eigentlich sagen möchte. Den Wolfsbanntrank können Sie als eine Art Prüfung ansehen. Ich wollte sehen, ob Sie ihn fehlerfrei zusammenbrauen können. Diese Prüfung haben Sie bestanden. Und das Ergebnis war nicht ganz schlecht."

Bei diesem Kommentar schmunzelte Hermione.

„Ihre neue Aufgabe wird darin bestehen, dass Sie selbst eigene Tränke kreieren. Das wird Sie sehr viel Zeit kosten, Sie werden sehr viele Rückschläge erleben, aber wenn Sie Erfolg haben, dann sind Sie Ihrem Ziel, Meister zu werden ein gutes Stück näher. Natürlich werden Sie mir jeden Morgen und Abend wie bisher Bericht erstatten. Und ich behalte mir vor Ihnen zwischendurch noch andere Aufgaben zusätzlich zu stellen."

Hermione starrte ihren Chef ungläubig an. Hatte er ihr gerade eben erlaubt nun selbst an Tränken zu forschen?

„Was starren Sie mich denn so an? Ist mir gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen? Das wird die Schüler wohl kaum freuen?"

„Nein, verzeihen Sie. Danke, Professor."

„Es ist alles Ihr Verdienst, Miss Granger."

„Darf ich gleich damit anfangen?"

Severus Snape blickte auf die Wanduhr. Es war 15:30.

„Nein, Miss Granger, das dürfen Sie nicht."

Im Gesicht Hermiones konnte er eine gewisse Enttäuschung erkennen.

„Heute ist Freitag und da Sie in letzter Zeit doch eher viel gearbeitet haben und der Trank doch zufriedenstellend war, können Sie ausnahmsweise jetzt schon ins Wochenende gehen. Ich erwarte Sie am Montag wieder pünktlichst um 8:30. Und wagen sie es nicht, irgendjemandem zu erzählen, dass ich Sie bereits entlassen habe. Ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren."

„Keine Angst, Professor, ich werde erzählen, dass Sie mich in einem Wutanfall aus dem Labor geschmissen haben. Etwas anderes würde man mir sowieso nicht glauben. Schönes Wochenende."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie lachend das Büro in Richtung ihres Quartiers.

Währenddessen lehnte sich ihr Chef in seinem schwarzen Sessel zurück.

„Schönes Wochenende, Miss Granger."

Und wenn man genau hinschaute, könnte man meinen, ein leichtes Lächeln erkannt zu haben.

* * *

_A/N: Ich bin's nochmal. Ihr wisst ja, was jetzt kommt...:grins:...da unten der Knopf, auf dem 'Go' draufsteht, rettet mein unterernährtes E-Mail-Postfach vor dem verhungern, also liebe Leser (und auch ihr lieben Schwarzleser), sagt, mir, was ihr denkt, dauert auch nicht lange...:Kekseverteil:_


	8. Kapitel 8

_A/N: Wie versprochen...hier ist das neueste Kapitel. Diesmal hat's nicht so lange gedauert. Bin zur Zeit hochmotiviert. Nicht zuletzt durch Eure Reviews. Wow, schon über 100. DAAAAANKEEE: **ISI, Snapeless, u-r-only-my-shadow, Ginny-und-Harry-Potter, Lucia, Monique, Motianna's Morgana, Auriane02, Arisa, honeyflower, snoopy** und ein ganz großes Dankeschön an** Sevina Snape** ich empfehle allen Snape-Fans sich einmal ihre super Website anzuschauen. Lohnt sich! Und nicht zuletzt danke für die Glückwünsche zum Examen...:schnüffl:...bin gerührt..._

_Ich hoffe Euch gefällt das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen..._

Disclaimer: Figuren gehören nicht mir, es gibt keine Kohle dafür, bin immer noch arme Studentin...

* * *

Wie gebannt saß Hermione vor einem Kessel, in der eine grünlich schimmernde Flüssigkeit langsam vor sich hin köchelte. Seit nunmehr zwei Wochen arbeitete sie an ihrem ersten eigenen Trank, der, wie sie hoffte, wenn er fertig ist, ein einfacher Schmerzlinderungstrank werden würde. Hochkonzentriert las sie wieder und wieder ihre selbst angefertigte Arbeitsanweisung durch, wobei sie zwischendurch den Zeitfortschritt auf der großen Sanduhr kontrollierte. Noch zehn Minuten, dann müsste sie die nächste Zutat hinzufügen. 

Aus dem Regal nahm sie Reibschale mitsamt Pistill und stellte beides auf ihren Arbeitsplatz.

Anschließend griff sie nach einem großen Gefäß, das ihr zur Seite stand und blickte abermals auf das Etikett.

„Abgeschälte Rinde der Peitschenden Weide"

Es war die unverkennbare, gestochene Handschrift von Professor Snape.

Sie stellte sich gerade vor, wie ein armseliger Schüler nur mit einem Messer und diesem Gefäß „bewaffnet" sich an die Peitschende Weide heranwagen musste.

Sie schmunzelte.

Sie erinnerte sich gerade daran, dass Harry Potter eines Abends nach einer Strafarbeit böse verschrammeriert in den Gryffindor – Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt war und sie und Ron beide gewitzelt hatten, dass er wohl den gefürchteten Raum entlausen musste. Harry selbst fand das damals alles andere als witzig.

Jetzt wurde Hermione so einiges klarer.

Mit einem Lächeln versuchte sie ein Stückchen Rinde aus dem Glas zu fischen, aber ohne Erfolg. Selbst dieses Stück wirbelte wie wild noch in dem Gefäß herum. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte Hermione es aber doch geschafft die Rinde in die Reibschale zu drücken.

Mit geschickten Handbewegungen, die die Übung vieler Jahre verrieten, zerrieb sie nun die Weidenrinde solange, bis nur noch ein feiner Staub übrig geblieben ist.

Nachdem das letzte Sandkorn gefallen war, nahm sie einen Porzellanspatel und kratzte alle Weidenrinde aus der Reibschale, sodass sie in den Kessel rieselte.

Nun rührte sie noch dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn und hoffte nun, dass der Trank die gewünschte rote Farbe annahm, die ihr verriet, dass ihr Trank beendet wäre und abgefüllt werden konnte.

Hochaufgeregt starrte sie in den Kessel.

Plötzlich fing der Inhalt des Kessels heftig an zu brodeln und nahm statt der gewünschten roten Farbe ein schmutziges braun an...

_...BUMM... _

Ohne Vorwarnung flog der Kessel mitsamt Inhalt in die Luft.

Hermione wurde von der Wucht der Explosion gegen ein Regal geschleudert. Das, was sich einmal darauf befand, war nun in wilder Weise auf dem Kerkerboden verteilt. Teils noch in intaktem, teils in vernichtetem Zustand.

Hermione versuchte aufzustehen, verspürte jedoch nur einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Rücken.

Geschockt blickte sie zu der Stelle, wo sich vor wenigen Sekunden noch der Kessel mit ihrer Arbeit befand. Dort befand sich nichts mehr außer ein gigantisches Loch im Fußboden und ein verkohlter und noch rauchender Arbeitstisch.

Das Schlimmste war aber nicht das Loch im Fußboden, oder die zunichte gemachte Arbeit, das Schlimmste war, dass hinter dem Loch im Boden nun ein zornig funkelnder Professor Snape hastig in das Labor hinein stürzte.

„Was...Miss Granger...ist hier soeben geschehen?"

Schmerzverzerrten Gesichts erhob sich Hermione vom Fußboden und deutete auf ihren ehemaligen Labortisch.

„Weidenrinde...Kessel...explodiert..."

Das waren die letzten Worte, die Hermione von sich geben konnte, ehe ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde und sie unsanft auf den Kerkerboden aufschlug.

.oOo.oOo.

Als Hermione wieder zu sich kam, lag sie in einem großen hellen Raum. Alles um sie herum war weiß. Weiße Vorhänge, weiße Wände, weiße Betten und ein weißer Paravent stand an ihrem Bett. Sie lag auf der Krankenstation.

Als sie sich erheben wollte, stürzte sofort Madam Pomfrey herbei.

„Nein, nein Kindchen. Liegen bleiben. Anstrengungen aller Art sind momentan strikt verboten. Wir sind froh, dass Du so früh schon wieder aufgewacht bist"

„Dann bin ich noch gar nicht so lange hier?"

„Zehn Tage."

„Wie bitte?"

„Nach dem...kleinen Zwischenfall...unten in den Kerkern warst Du ganz schön lädiert. Wir können froh sein, dass Professor Snape mich gleich gerufen hat. So wird alles wieder in Ordnung. Wir haben uns ganz schöne Sorgen gemacht."

„Was genau war denn mit mir los?"

Hermione schaute an sich hinunter. Sie war mit einem weißen Krankenhemd bekleidet.

„Wir mussten Dir eine neue Leber und eine neue Milz wachsen lassen. Die sind jetzt auch wieder da. Ich sag schnell dem Schulleiter bescheid, dass Du aufgewacht bist. Er sagt mir, wenn es soweit wäre, sollte ich ihn sofort benachrichtigen."

Hermione schloss die Augen und ließ sich ins Bett zurückfallen. Zehn Tage war sie hier. Und das alles wegen ihrem Trank. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Wenige Minuten später kam Madam Pomfrey gefolgt von den Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall zurück.

„Wie geht es Dir Hermione."

Der alte Zauberer strahlte sie über seine Halbmondbrille an.

„Scheinbar doch nicht ganz so gut, wie Madam Pomfrey mir gesagt hat."

„Das stimmt nicht ganz",

Die Medihexe meldete sich nun zu Wort.

„Körperlich bist Du wieder vollkommen gesund. Deine Organe sind wieder vollständig da. Ich sagte nur, dass Du Dich noch nicht anstrengen darfst. So eine Explosion wirft einen ganz schön um."

„Also spricht nichts dagegen, wenn unsere Hermione uns heute beim Abendessen Gesellschaft leistet?"

Der Schulleiter blickte die Medihexe fragend an.

„Prinzipiell spricht nichts dagegen...ich bestehe aber darauf, dass Hermione nur leichte Kost zu sich nimmt. Versprichst Du mir das, Hermione?"

Hermione nickte eifrig.

„Und...keine Aufregung...verstanden?"

„Verstanden."

Der Schulleiter wandte sich wieder an Hermione.

„Gut, dann darfst Du jetzt auch wieder in dein Quartier. Ich weiß durch Zufall, dass dort Dein Kater schon sehnsüchtigst auf Dich wartet."

Nachdem ihre Besucher gegangen waren, zog sich Hermione an. Die Hauselfen hatten ihr frische Kleidung zurechtgelegt und kurz darauf war Hermione wieder unterwegs in ihr Quartier.

.oOo.oOo.

Hermione war gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrem Quartier, da hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich.

„Hermione, warte..."

Es war Remus Lupin.

„Oh! Hallo Remus!"

„Hermione, was machst Du mir für Sorgen?"

„Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Brauchst Dir keine Sorgen mehr machen. Ehrlich."

Sie lächelte den Zauberer an. Dieser drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ich wollte mir aber Sorgen um Dich machen. Ich dachte, ich würde Dich verlieren. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne Dich gemacht hätte. Versprich mir, dass Du das nie wieder machen wirst."

Hermione war gerührt von den Sorgen, die Remus sich gemacht hatte. Noch nie hatte sich jemand so um sie gesorgt wie er. Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

„Versprochen. Hoch und heilig."

Remus lachte.

„Außerdem...um ehrlich zu sein, trinke ich den Wolfsbanntrank lieber von Dir als von Severus. Nicht weil er besser schmeckt...beim besten Willen nicht...sondern, weil er von Dir ist. Irgendwie denke ich immer, dass es eine innere Genugtuung für Snape sein muss, dass ich so von ihm abhängig bin. Bei Dir weiß ich, dass es nicht so ist. Danke."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Remus. Das mache ich doch gerne. Sehen wir uns beim Abendessen?"

„Ich würde mich freuen. Soll ich Dich abholen?"

„Nicht nötig. Bis dann"

„Bis dann...Kleines."

Gedankenverloren setzte Hermione ihren Weg zu ihren Zimmern fort. Sie war froh, einen Freund wie Remus hier zu haben. Sie wusste, dass sie sich, wenn es darauf ankäme immer auf ihn verlassen könnte.

.oOo.oOo.

Als sie die Große Halle betrat, wurde es ganz still. Alle, auch die Schüler hatte von dem Vorfall in den Kerkern gehört und wussten, dass Hermione schwer verletzt auf der Krankenstation lag. Heute war der erste Abend, an dem sie wieder am gemeinschaftlichen Abendessen teilnahm.

Als sie am Lehrertisch ankam, wurde sie von allen Anwesenden herzlich begrüßt. Während des Essens unterhielt sie sich immer wieder mit ihren ehemaligen Lehrern. Erst spät fiel ihr auf, dass der Platz neben ihr, wo üblicherweise Professor Snape saß, immer noch frei war.

„Wo ist eigentlich Professor Snape."

Professor Dumbledore lächelte.

„Seit deinem Unfall im Kerker hat ihn keiner mehr von uns Lehrern gesehen. Er unterrichtet seine Klassen und nach Schulschluss verkriecht er sich in seinem Quartier. Er hat seitdem an keinem Essen hier teilgenommen..."

Minerva McGonagall, die sich soeben noch angeregt mit Madam Pomfrey unterhalten hatte drehte sich nun um.

„Redet Ihr gerade über Severus...dieses Scheusal...Zweihundert Punkte hat er Gryffindor in den letzten zehn Tagen abgezogen. Die anderen Lehrer und ich hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um das wieder auszugleichen. Punktabzug für zu lautes Kratzen einer Schreibfeder...dass ich nicht lache. Ha!"

Der Schulleiter zwinkerte Hermione zu.

„Minerva, meine Liebe. Unser guter Severus ist momentan halt ein wenig gestresst. Schließlich musste er in letzter Zeit seine ganze Arbeit alleine erledigen."

„Aber das musste er doch bevor Hermione hier angefangen hatte doch au..."

Der alte Zauberer lachte.

„Minerva, ich wollte mich heute abend nicht mit Dir streiten. Essen wir lieber dieses prächtige Essen. Hermione, ich denke, Du solltest Severus nachher einmal besuchen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er schon weiß, dass Du wieder gesund bist."

„In Ordnung, Professor..."

„Und hör endlich auf, mich Professor zu nennen. Das macht mich alt...dabei bin ich doch erst 134."

Hermione konnte nicht anders und musste lachen.

„Schon gut...Albus..."

.oOo.oOo.

Nervös stand Hermione vor der schweren Eichentür zu Professor Snapes Büro.

Sie klopfte.

Von innen war nur ein leises Grummeln und Fluchen zu hören. Hermione, die dies als Bestätigung ansah, dass ihr Chef anwesend war, betrat vorsichtig das Büro.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape."

„Miss Granger?"

Sein Gesicht verriet ein gewisses Erstaunen.

„Ich wollte Ihnen sagen, dass ich nicht mehr auf der Krankenstation liege."

Das Erstaunen war vom Gesicht des Professors wieder gänzlich verschwunden.

„Das habe ich bereits festgestellt, Miss Granger. Setzten Sie sich."

Hermione ließ sich in dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Nun, Miss Granger. Jetzt, wo Sie schon einmal hier sind, können Sie mir dann auch mit Sicherheit erklären, warum, beziehungsweise wie zum giftgrünen Geier Sie es fertiggebracht haben, mein halbes Labor zu zerstören und Sie sich selbst an den Rand des Exitus gebracht haben."

„Ich weiß es nicht, Professor. Ich habe lediglich an meinem Schmerzlinderungstrank gearbeitet."

„Zu schade nur, dass Sie bei der Explosion auch Ihr Laborheft mit in die Luft gejagt haben. Es würde mich nämlich interessieren, was genau Sie gemacht haben."

Hermione stand die Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie hatte zwar mit einer Moralpredigt gerechnet, jedoch hatte sie innerlich doch gehofft, dass ihr ihr Chef keine Vorwürfe machen würde. Betreten blickte sie zu Boden.

Daher bemerkte sie nicht, wie sich ihr Chef von seinem Sessel erhob und auf sie zu ging. Er lehnte sich vor ihr an seinen Schreibtisch. Als sie es bemerkte schaute sie wieder zu ihm hinauf. Er schnaubte.

„Miss Granger. Diese Explosion stand denen von Longbottom in nichts nach. Seien Sie aber versichert. Es sind alle Spuren, selbst das Loch, beseitigt. Sie haben sogar wieder einen Labortisch. Und Ihnen ist auch nicht mehr passiert. Stellen Sie sich vor, sie hätten die volle Ladung abbekommen. Sie würden dann nicht mehr hier sitzen."

Hermione fühlte, wie ein wenig ihrer Enttäuschung verschwand.

„Und glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger, es ist normal, dass der eine oder andere Trank daneben geht."

Er strich den rechten Ärmel seiner Robe nach oben. Eine Narbe vom Handgelenk bis zum Ellenbogen kam zum Vorschein.

„Das hier war nicht der Dunkle Lord. Das hier war _mein_ erster eigener Trank. Eigentlich sollte es eine Art Anti-Erkältungstrank werden. Aber auch er explodierte und ätzte mir meinen halben Arm weg. Nun stellen Sie sich vor, wenn Ihr oder mein Trank nicht explodiert wäre, was dann passier wäre...die Leute, die die Tränke zu sich genommen hätten, hätten sicherlich keine Schmerzen oder Erkältungen mehr gehabt. Sie wären nämlich nicht mehr am Leben. Also besser so als anders."

Hermione nickte verlegen. Also war der Trank ihres Chefs damals genauso ein Reinfall wie ihrer jetzt.

„Ich möchte eigentlich nur wissen, was Sie gemacht haben, dass wir den Fehler finden und darüber diskutieren können. Schließlich wollen Sie diesen Fehler ja nicht noch einmal machen."

„Ja, nur ist leider, wie sie sagten, mein Laborheft auch kaputt gegangen und die Informationen darin vernichtet. Ich wüsste also nicht, wie man sonst noch...Moment...Professor, Sie besitzen doch ein Denkarium, oder?"

„Sie haben Recht, kommen Sie mit."

Die beiden durchquerten das Labor und gelangten schließlich zu einer Art Abstellraum. Dort stand ein etwas verstaubtes, leeres Denkarium.

„Seit Potter hierin herumgeschnüffelt hatte, ist es leer und ich habe es schließlich hier herein gestellt. Nun bitte..."

Hermione tippte ihren Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe und silbrige Fäden schossen aus ihrem Kopf heraus. Sie richtete den Zauberstab in das Denkarium und ihre Gedanken flossen als silbrige Masse hinein.

„Nun denn Miss Granger, dann lassen Sie uns nachsehen, was passiert ist."

Professor Snape, sowie Hermione steckten ihren Kopf in die silbrige Masse und hatten beide das Gefühl, als würden sie in das Denkarium hineingezogen werden.

Hermione sah, wie sie vor einigen Tagen vor ihrem Kessel stand und gerade dabei war, die Zutaten für den letzten Tag herauszustellen. Neben ihr lag ihr Laborheft. Professor Snape ging darauf zu und studierte den Inhalt. Die Real-Hermione schaute ihn fragend an. Beide warteten den kompletten Brauprozess ab. Bis zu dieser fatalen Explosion.

Dann verblasste die Erinnerung um sie herum und sie befanden sich wieder in Professor Snapes Abstellraum.

Hermione nahm ihre Gedanken wieder an sich.

„Konnten Sie irgendetwas erkennen Professor? Worin lag mein Fehler?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht. Teufelskralle, gestoßene Zähne eines Norwegischen Stachelbuckels, Rinde der peitschenden Weide. Alles passt ganz vernünftig zueinander. Für eine falsche Zubereitung war die Reaktion zu heftig...ich weiß es nicht. Ist Ihnen vielleicht noch etwas aufgefallen?"

Die junge Hexe überlegte.

„Die Drachenzähne...die rochen nach irgendetwas. Ich kannte diesen Geruch von irgendwo her."

Beide liefen schnurstracks zum Zutatenraum. Doch plötzlich blieb Hermione mitten im Labor stehen.

„Oh mein Gott! Die Zähne. Den Geruch kannte ich vom Trimagischen Turnier...ich habe ihn gerochen, als Harry gegen den Drachen kämpfte."

Die Augen von Professor Snape weiteten sich vor Schreck. Er wusste auf was seine Assistentin hinauswollte.

„Und Potter...kämpfte gegen einen..."

„Ungarischen Hornschwanz...das ist es. Deswegen ist der Trank explodiert. Die Wirkung der Zähne war einfach zu heftig."

Professor Snape griff sich das Gefäß mit den Zähnen des Drachen, öffnete es und roch daran.

„Sie haben Recht...Hornschwanz."

Ohne ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln kehrten sie in das Büro des Professors zurück.

Professor Snape war der Erste, der das Wort wieder ergriff.

„Miss Granger, ich glaube ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Ich bin ...normalerweise...der einzige außer Ihnen der Zugang zu diesen Substanzen hat und es obliegt mir diese nachzufüllen. Scheinbar ist mir vor längerer Zeit, als ich diese Zähne auffüllte dieser Fehler passiert. Sie können nichts dazu, Sie können nicht wissen, wie die Zähne riechen, das bringt erst die Erfahrung mit sich. Ich entschuldige mich in aller Form dafür, dass ich Ihr Leben so leichtfertig aufs Spiel gesetzt habe. Ich hoffe, Sie können mir verzeihen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihr Trank sonst gelungen wäre. Ich nehme alles zurück. Ihr Trank war nicht falsch. Und ich hab mein Labor in bester Longbottom-Manier in die Luft gesprengt...und Sie fast mit dazu."

Hermione konnte ihren Ohren kaum glauben. Hier stand Professor Severus Snape vor ihr und gestand ihr ein, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Es machte ihn irgendwie...menschlich.

Jedoch wusste sie nun nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Sie tat das, was sie für richtig erachtete.

„Professor, machen Sie sich bitte keine Vorwürfe, es ist doch jetzt alles in Ordnung. Wo gearbeitet wird, da werden Fehler gemacht, das ist normal. Ich kannte diesen Geruch und habe mir nichts dabei gedacht. Ich bin auch mit Schuld. Ich habe diesen Trank gebraut und er ist wegen _mir_ explodiert. Schluss, Aus, Ende."

Sie sah, wie die Schuld vom Gesicht ihres Chefs abfiel.

„Darf ich morgen wieder meine Arbeit aufnehmen, Professor?"

„Natürlich, Sie sind willkommen."

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen wieder. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Hermione das Büro.

Erleichtert ließ sich Professor Snape in seinen Sessel sinken.

Sie beide wussten, dass niemand von ihnen beiden jemals wieder über diesen Vorfall sprechen würde.

* * *

_A/N: So, da bin ich wieder...was meint Ihr wie's weiter geht...schreibt mir, was Ihr denkt...auch ihr Schwarzleser. Dauert auch nicht lange. Ich habe für alle ein offenes Ohr. Für die Wartezeit bis zum nächsten Kapitel gibts Knusperkekse und Schoko von mir. Bis denne..._


	9. Wichtig!

Tach auch...

wollte nur mal schnell bescheid sagen, a) dass ich noch lebe und b) dass ich an der Geschichte weiterschreiben werde...Ihr dürft also in den nächsten par Tagen ein Update erwarten...

was ich aber noch unbedingt erwähnen möchte...

ich habe den Half-blood Prince gelesen...vielmehr verschlungen. Samstags kam's raus... einen Tag später war ich fertig damit. Es ist wahnsinnig gut. Mehr wird aber nicht verraten. Genauso verhält es sich mit meiner Story. ich weiß zwar, was im sechsten Buch passiert, ich versuche aber, die Geschichte so weiterzuschreiben, als wäre Buch sechs nie passiert. Also für diejenigen, die's noch lesen wollen...keine Panik, ich verrate nix wirklich wichtiges. Für diejenigen, die's bereits gelesen haben...schlagt mich nicht...eine Rahmenhandlung hat sich schon lange Zeit in meinem Kopf geformt.

bis denne,

Nadja


	10. Kapitel 9

_A/N: So, wie versprochen...ich halte ja schließlich meine Versprechen...ein neues Kapitel...ich weiß, der Titel passt nicht mehr ganz, aber ich wollte die Geschichte zwecks Wiedererkennung nicht umbenennen...schlagt mich dafür nicht...aber trotzdem wieder vielen vielen Dank an die lieben Leute, die ein Review hinterlassen haben...danke... **inezsnape, juko, Liquid, silverSerenity, kkrml, u-r-only-my-shadow, Lifthrasil, Auriane02, PrettyLadyRedRose, Lexy83 und last but not least, honeyflower.** Reviews sind einfach das Salz in der Suppe. Sie motivieren mich jedesmal auf's neue weiterzuschreiben. _

Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht meines...immer noch keine Kohle...:grumml:

* * *

Es war Sommer geworden über den Ländereien von Hogwarts und alle Schüler waren nach Hause gefahren. Die Gänge waren beraubt von allem Leben. Nur ab und zu huschte ein Geist vorbei, um in der nächsten Wand gleich wieder zu verschwinden. 

Eine drückende Schwüle lag über dem Schloss und seinen Bewohnern. Selbst die Kerker tief unter der Erde blieben davon nicht verschont.

Hermione, der es nun mittlerweile gelungen war, einige kleine Schmerzlinderungstränke zu brauen, saß in einer Ecke und studierte gerade in einem Buch, die verschiedenen Verwendungsmöglichkeiten von Feenstaub, als Severus Snape lautstark das Labor stürmte.

„Was bildet sich dieser aufgeblasene Wichtigtuer eigentlich ein?"

Hermione blickte ihren Chef erschrocken an. Dieser schüttelte aber nur den Kopf.

„Einer Ihrer Freunde. Percy Weasley. Er kritisiert in aller Öffentlichkeit _meine_ Lehrmethoden. Nur weil ER damals unfähig war, auch nur einen Trank korrekt herzustellen."

Hermione wusste immer noch nicht, um was es überhaupt ging.

„Erstens, Percy Weasley gehört bestimmt nicht zu den Leuten, die ich zu meinen Freunden zähle und zweitens, wovon reden Sie eigentlich überhaupt?"

„ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie heute den 'Tagespropheten' noch nicht gelesen haben?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. An einem besseren Tag hätte sie es vielleicht gewagt, ihm mit einem „Wann denn?" zu begegnen, aber Hermione merkte, dass sie dies heute besser bleiben lassen sollte.

Severus Snape reichte ihr die Zeitung.

„Seite 4..."

_Werden unsere Nachwuchszauberer immer dümmer? _

Hermione staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die Überschrift las.

_...So berichtet auch Percival Weasley, ein angesehener Zauberer aus dem Zaubereiministerium: „Mich wundert es nicht, dass unsere Zauberer immer dümmer werden. Man muss nur einmal an die Basis der Erziehung schauen. Nach Hogwarts. Dort verbringen unsere Kinder die meiste Zeit des Jahres. Dort sollten sie normalerweise etwas lernen. Dies, so habe ich aber manchmal das Gefühl, ist nicht immer gewährleistet. Schauen Sie sich doch nur einmal das Lehrerkollegium an. Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß gut genug bescheid. Ich war schließlich Schülersprecher. Der eine Lehrer ist ein Halbriese. Nicht dass ich etwas gegen die Art an sich hätte. Nur kann der entsprechende Lehrer sich noch nicht einmal vernünftig ausdrücken. Dann wurde wieder ein Werwolf eingestellt, bei dem man jeden Moment damit rechnen muss angefallen zu werden. Und zu guter Letzt und das finde ich am schlimmsten unterrichtet ein ehemaliger Todesser unsere Kinder im Fach Zaubertränke. Sie haben richtig gehört. Todesser. Warum Professor Dumbledore ihm vertraut ist mir schleierhaft. Vielleicht liegt es mittlerweile am Alter, dass man manche Entscheidungen trifft, die man früher nicht getroffen hätte. Was ich aber sagen wollte war, dass man wirklich merkt, dass dieser Lehrer ein Todesser ist oder war oder wie auch immer. Die Schüler werden nicht unterrichtet, sie werden vielmehr terrorisiert. Sie haben nur noch Angst. Angst davor einen Fehler zu machen. Angst davor ihren Lehrer zu erzürnen. Er stellt seinen Schülern Aufgaben, die diese unmöglich schaffen können. Er fordert von Anfang an viel zu viel. Der Lerneffekt seitens der Schüler ist dabei gleich null. Wer lernt schon gerne, wenn er befürchten muss bei einem Misserfolg einen Cruciatus auf den Hals gehetzt zu bekommen..._

Der Artikel ging noch weiter, aber Hermione hatte bereits genug gelesen.

„Was bildet dieser...dieser..."

Sie sah, wie ihr Chef nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Meine Worte, Miss Granger, meine Worte..."

Hermione blickte auf ihre Uhr. Es war bereits 17 Uhr vorbei. Eigentlich hatte sie nun frei. Aber eines musste sie noch unbedingt erledigen.

„Professor, dürfte ich ihren Kamin benutzen, ich habe etwas dringendes zu erledigen."

„Wenn es sein muss, Miss Granger."

„Danke."

Hermione ging hinter Professor Sanpe in dessen Büro, der ihr das Gefäß mit Flohpulver reichte. Sie stellte sich in den Kamin, nahm eine Hand voll und warf es direkt vor sich auf den Boden.

„Percy Weasleys Büro, Zaubereiministerium."

Und sogleich war sie in smaragdgrünen Flammen verschwunden.

Professor Snape glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Was hatte seine junge Assistentin denn nun schon wieder vor. Er nahm ebenfalls eine Hand voll Flohpulver und tat es der jungen Hexe nach.

.oOo.oOo.

Als der Zauberer aus dem Kamin stieg, sah er Hermione vor dem Schreibtisch von Percy Weasley aufgebaut. Er hatte Hermione erst einmal so gesehen. Es war an dem Abend als er diese Auseinandersetzung mit ihr hatte. Er wusste, was Percy nun zu erwarten hatte und dass er selbst in diesem Fall besser nichts sagte, sondern das Reden besser seiner jungen Assistentin überlassen sollte.

Hermione hatte noch nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass Professor Snape ihr durch den Kamin gefolgt war.

„Percival Weasley! Du nichtsnutziger arroganter Bastard. Wie kommst du nur dazu solche haltlosen Behauptungen aufzustellen."

„Hermione...erst gestern habe ich mir überlegt, wie lange es her ist seit...

„Percy, sei einfach ruhig..."

„Ich verstehe nicht, meine Liebe, weswegen Du Dich so aufregst?"

„Erstens bin ich nicht Deine Liebe und zweitens weißt Du ganz genau worum es geht. Ich meine Dein unmögliches Interview im Tagespropheten. Von wegen, dass die Zauberer immer dümmer werden. Ich gehe nun mal stark davon aus, dass Du Dich damit meinst. Anders lässt sich diese Aussage nämlich nicht erklären."

„Vielen dank für diese ...netten Worte. Aber Du musst schon selbst zugeben, dass einiges an Wahrheit enthalten war in dem was ich sagte."

Percy lächelte süffisant.

„Vor allem, was ich über...den da sagte."

Er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf Professor Snape.

Hermione drehte sich ruckartig herum und musste erkennen, dass er ihr durch den Kamin gefolgt war.

"Oder stimmt das etwa nicht, Professor, was ich über Sie berichtet habe?"

Dies war zuviel für Hermione.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu Du feiger Wurm. Professor Snape mag vielleicht irgendwann einmal einen Fehler begangen haben. Aber diesen Fehler hat er nun wirklich oft genug von anderen Leuten zu spüren bekommen. Und Professor Dumbledore vertraut ihm bestimmt nicht nur, weil er schon etwas älter ist. Nein, er vertraut ihm, weil er sich sein Vertrauen verdient hat. Warum, das ist seine ureigenste Sache. Er mag vielleicht auch einmal ein Todesser gewesen sein. Aber er hat im Laufe der Zeit danach mehr Charakter gezeigt als irgendein anderer. Überleg Dir mal, wer die ganzen Informationen geliefert hat, die zum Fall von du-weißt-schon-wem beigetragen haben. Du warst das bestimmt nicht. Er hat die ganze Zeit sein Leben auf's Spiel gesetzt, nur für ein paar Informationen. Währenddem andere Leute im Ministerium in ihren Büros gesessen waren und nicht, rein gar nichts getan haben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ohne die Arbeit von Professor Snape hier für den Orden, der Krieg komplett anders ausgegangen wäre. Lass Dir das mal durch den Kopf gehen. Und nur weil Du damals kein 'Ohnegleichen' in Zaubertränke bekommen hast, brauchst Du Dich jetzt nicht im Nachhinein dafür zu rächen. Denn genau das machst Du. Das ist hinterhältig und feige. Aber von Dir war ja nichts anderes zu erwarten."

Percy war unterdessen ganz ruhig geworden.

„Außerdem erwarte ich von Dir eine Entschuldigung im Tagespropheten. Und zwar keine Kleine. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Percy schwieg immer noch.

Hermione tat so, als würde sie überlegen. Severus Snape blickte sie nachdenklich an.

„Weißt Du Percy, ich glaube Fred und George schulden mir noch einen Gefallen. Ich denke, wenn ich sage, dass es für Dich ist, dass sie mir ganz schnell helfen werden. Meinst Du nicht auch?"

Percy schluckte schwer. Er nickte heftig. Er wusste genau, was Hermione meinte.

„Wenn ich morgen nicht die Entschuldigung lese, dann wirst Du eher wieder von mir hören, als Dir vielleicht lieb ist. Und nun entschuldige mich bitte. Ich werde in Hogwarts erwartet."

Hermione stellte sich wieder in den Kamin und warf eine Hand Flohpulver hinein und verschwand in den Flammen.

Severus Snape musterte Percy Weasley noch einmal mit undurchdringlichem Blick.

„Weasley...Guten Tag."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand auch er.

.oOo.oOo.

Zurück in Hogwarts verschwand Hermione sofort in ihr Quartier. Noch ehe sie Professor Snape über den Weg laufen konnte. Sie war sich die ganze Zeit bewusst, dass er hinter ihr stand, aber kein Wort sagte. Auch wegen ihm klopfte die ganze Zeit ihr Herz wie wild. Sie konnte sich allerdings nicht erklären warum. Aber in diesem Moment, in dem sie Percy gegenüberstand war es primär die Wut, die überwog.

Sie hatte sich gerade in einem ihrer Sessel niedergelassen, da erschienen in ihrem Kamin smaragdgrüne Flammen und der Kopf von Professor Snape erschien.

„Miss Granger, dürfte ich sie wohl kurz stören?"

Die junge Hexe war erstaunt, ob der ungewohnten Töne von Seiten ihres Chefs.

„Sicher doch, Professor, bitte."

Kurze Zeit später stieg Severus Snape in voller Größe aus dem Kamin.

„Professor, was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuchs? Bitte setzen Sie sich."

Sie wies ihm den anderen Sessel zu und reichte ihm eine Tasse Tee.

„Das wissen Sie doch, oder? Was sollte das vorhin? In Weasleys Büro?"

„Ich dachte..."

„Sie dachten, ich könnte nicht für mich selbst sprechen?"

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Sie verstehen mich falsch."

Und wieder hob er die bei seinen Schülern berüchtigte Augenbraue.

„Dann klären Sie mich bitte auf."

„Ich fand, Percy hatte einmal einen Dämpfer verdient. Ich glaube, bei mir hatte sich einfach zu viel angestaut, was ihn betrifft. Und dieser Artikel hat das Fass endgültig zum überlaufen gebracht."

„Diesmal verstehe ich Sie nicht."

„Gut, ich erkläre es Ihnen, aber Sie müssen wissen, es ist mir mittlerweile äußerst peinlich."

Hermione atmete tief durch.

„Angefangen hatte alles in meinem fünften Schuljahr, als mir Percy Briefe schrieb, dass ich mich nicht so oft mit Harry und Ron abgeben sollte. Ich hatte mich zwar zuerst mächtig darüber aufgeregt, aber später fühlte ich mich dann doch irgendwie geschmeichelt. Er schien sehr viel von mir zu halten. Dann hatten wir uns zwischen dem sechsten und siebenten Schuljahr einmal zufällig in London getroffen, waren anschließend öfters mal zusammen Abendessen und lauter so...Sachen...muss ich das noch näher erklären?...meine Güte...damals hielt ich ihn für einigermaßen intelligent und außerdem...ich hatte Panik...der Krieg und so..."

Ihr Lehrmeister schüttelte den Kopf.

„_Das_ meinte Weasley also vorhin..."

„Ja genau, _das_ meinte er."

Eine unangenehme Stille lag über den beiden, die schließlich von dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer durchbrochen wurde.

„Deswegen auch der Ausbruch."

„Ja... unter anderem."

Professor Snape schaute sie fragend an.

„Aber auch, weil er wissen sollte, dass sie eine ehrbare Person sind. Ehrbarer als alle anderen, die ich kenne. Ich möchte nicht, dass die Menschen schlecht von Ihnen denken...die...kennen Sie doch gar nicht..."

Der Zauberer sah, wie Hermione unruhig in ihrem Sessel hin und her rutschte und rot im Gesicht anlief. Nur dieses Mal, war es keine Zornesröte, sondern eine andere Art Rot, die, wie er zugeben musste, sie nett aussehen ließ.

Er nippte an seinem Tee.

„Weasley wird meinen, ich hätte Sie unter den Imperius – Fluch gesetzt."

Hermione lachte.

„Soll er doch. Aber dann wäre ich immer noch nicht halb so eine Marionette wie er im Ministerium."

Der Zauberer schnaubte. Man hätte fast glauben können, dass er lachte.

„Aber dennoch hätte ich die Angelegenheit lieber auf meine Weise erledigt."

„Damit er dann behaupten kann, Sie hätten ihn bedroht? Das lasse ich nicht zu. Und glauben Sie mir. In diesem Fall ist die Androhung von Fred und George hilfreicher als alles andere."

„Ich dachte nicht, dass die beiden Zwillinge dann doch einmal derartig nützlich sein würden. Aber ich muss es zugeben."

Hermione lachte.

„Dass muss ich den beiden sofort zueulen."

„Sie wissen genau, dass ich alles abstreiten würde. Vor allem diesen beiden gegenüber...Aber nun...es ist schon spät. Ich muss heute Abend noch unbedingt ein paar Eulen losschicken. Das kann nicht länger warten."

Severus Snape erhob sich und ging zum Kamin.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger"

Vorsichtig, als ob sie zerbrechen könnte, nahm er Hermiones Hand und neigte seinen Kopf hinunter, allerdings ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen und verabschiedete sich mit einem eleganten Handkuss.

„Bis morgen. Ich erwarte sie dann um 8:30 wieder bei mir im Büro. Und Miss Granger...Danke..."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in den grünen Flammen des Kamins.

Hermione stand wie versteinert vor ihrem Kamin. Hatte sie dies gerade wirklich erlebt. Saß da wirklich Severus Snape bei ihr, trank einen Tee und vor allen dingen, hatte er ihr da wirklich einen Handkuss gegeben, sogar noch einen höchst angenehmen? Und warum klopfte ihr Herz wieder so schnell, als wäre sie gerade einen Wettkampf in Rekordzeit gelaufen? Sie wusste auf all das keine Antwort.

Gedankenverloren fiel sie in ihr Bett, wobei ihre letzten Gedanken für diesen Tag einer gewissen Person weit unten in den Tiefen der Kerker galten.

* * *

_A/N: so liebe Leute, aus die Maus und Ende im Gelände für heute. Ich hoffe es hat gefallen...und Ihr wisst ja, wenn Ihr eine Meinung habt...und Ihr habt doch sicherlich eine :ganzliebguckt: dann drückt da unten auf den "Go"-Button...auch Ihr, ihr lieben Schwarzleser...dauert auch gar nicht lange :analleButterbierundKesselkuchenausteilt:_


	11. Kapitel 10

_A/N: So, hier ist es nun ...das zehnte Kapitel. Hat diesmal nicht so lange gedauert. War diese Woche irgendwie in richtiger Schreiblaune. Lag nicht zuletzt an Euren Reviews...also noch mal ein richtig großes Dankeschön an alle, die ein kleines Review hinterlassen haben. Danke...**Susanne, Minnie, Jessy2104, SilverSerenity, Mahalove, Eowyh-Faith, Noel McKey, Kissymouse, Nena, juleblume, Rockfrog, aliera luzilla **und last but not least**, inezsnape...**Eure Reviews sind einfach grandios...ganz großes Lob an Euch alle. _

_So, jetzt aber genug der Worte...weiter mit der Story..._

Disclaimer: Wie immer...nix gehört mir, nur der Plot...und Kohle mach ich damit auch nicht ...

* * *

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen eines neuen Tages fielen durch Hermiones Schlafzimmerfenster. Die Wärme kitzelte die junge Hexe an der Nase. Sie drehte sich noch einmal in ihrem Bett herum.

Im gleichen Moment sprang Krummbein, Hermiones Kater energisch auf das Bett und versuchte schnurrend auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Immer noch völlig verschlafen öffnete Hermione ihre Augen.

„Krummbein, kannst Du mir vielleicht mal erklären, was das soll?"

Sie schaute auf ihren Wecker, nur um sich anschleißend gleich wieder in ihr Kissen fallen zu lassen.

„Es ist Samstag, und es ist erst sieben Uhr. Also, warum tust Du mir das an? Wenn mich einmal nicht Professor Snape auf Trab hält, dann kommst Du daher...Naja, wie auch immer, es ist nicht böse gemeint."

Sie seufzte.

„ Naja, dann kann ich wohl auch gleich ganz aufstehen. So bekomme ich wenigstens noch etwas von dem Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Albus und Minerva werden wahrscheinlich auch dort sein."

Der dicke Kater maunzte zufrieden.

„Dich verstehe mal einer."

Kopfschüttelnd zog sich Hermione an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

.oOo.oOo.

„Hermione, mein Kind, wie schön Dich hier zu sehen..."

Professor Dumbledore war gerade daran, die Große Halle zu betreten, als er Hermione die Treppe herunterkommen sah.

„Was hat Dich dazu veranlasst, an einem Samstag bereits so früh aufzustehen? Es gibt doch nichts schöneres als im Land der Träume herumzureisen. Ich wünschte, ich wäre ein wenig jünger, dann wäre es mir auch ein wenig länger vergönnt. Es ist scheußlich, wenn man langsam älter wird."

Der Zauberer schmunzelte.

„Glaub mir Albus, ich hätte selbst gerne ein wenig länger geschlafen."

Sie zeigte auf Krummbein, der brav hinter ihr hertrottete, nur um anschließend das Schloss unsicher zu machen.

„Aber gewisse nervige Haustiere wollten mich einfach nicht länger schlafen lassen. Dann habe ich letztendlich nachgegeben und mir gedacht, dass ich dann auch gleich frühstücken kann."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Eine weise Entscheidung. Aber lass mich dir eines sagen. Die Motive vieler Haustiere sind meistens sehr viel komplexer, als man zuerst glauben mag."

Hermione schmunzelte.

„Ja, so etwas wie komplexer Hunger."

„Aber nun, meine Liebe, lass uns frühstücken. Minerva wartet bestimmt schon. Sie wird auch erfreut sein, Dich an einem Samstag beim Frühstück zu treffen."

Lachend betraten die beiden die Große Halle, in der durch die Ferien eine angenehme Stille herrschte.

Diese Stille wurde sogleich von dem schottischen Dialekt der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor durchbrochen.

„Hermione, schön Dich hier zu sehen. Gerade eben habe ich mich mit Pomona unterhalten und wir haben uns gefragt, wie lange wir alle schon nicht mehr in Ruhe zusammen gefrühstückt haben. Du bist ja immer so beschäftigt. Sogar in den Ferien. Es freut mich, dass Du da bist."

Pomona Sprout, die neben Professor McGonagall saß, nickte energisch und biss ein großes Stück von ihrem Leberwurstbrot ab.

Hermione schaute, wer sonst noch am Frühstückstisch anwesend war. Sie musste lächeln, als sie sah, dass sich Remus Lupin mit einem Marmeladenglas herumärgerte, dessen Deckel festzusitzen schien. Am Ende musste er dann resignieren und zog doch seinen Zauberstab, um das Glas zu öffnen.

Als er aber Hermione an der Tür entdeckte und sich dem Tisch näherte, stand er ruckartig auf, um ihr den Stuhl zurecht zu rücken.

Die junge Hexe schmunzelte.

„Danke, Remus, aber es ist nicht nötig."

„Für Dich doch immer, Hermione."

Er lächelte sie verschmitzt an.

Hermione war gerade dabei, sich eine Tasse Kaffee einzugießen, als mit einem lauten Knall die Tür zur Großen Halle aufflog und ein grantig aussehender Severus Snape hereintrat. Auf einmal lag komplette Stille über der Halle.

Hermione hatte sich so erschrocken, dass sie die Hälfte an der Tasse vorbeigeschüttet hatte.

Remus Lupin reichte ihr eine Serviette.

„Da schau an, wer unter einem Stein hervorgekrochen ist. _Den_ habe ich ja schon ewig nicht mehr beim Frühstück gesehen."

Hermione antwortete darauf nicht. Sie starrte nur vor sich ins Nichts.

Die übrige Frühstücksgesellschaft schien genauso erstaunt über die Anwesenheit Professor Snapes zu sein, wie Lupin. Jedoch war der Direktor der erste, der seine Worte wiederfand.

„Severus, wie schön. Heute sind scheinbar alle unter die Frühaufsteher gegangen. Das wird ja wirklich ein richtiges Gemeinschaftsfrühstück."

Der Tränkemeister ging zu seinem Platz und nickte Hermione kurz zur Begrüßung zu.

„Miss Granger..."

„Guten Morgen, Professor."

Aber der Direktor ließ nicht locker und wandte sich wieder an den dunkelhaarigen Zaubere.

„Sag, Severus, was hat Dich dazu bewogen, uns mit Deiner Anwesenheit beim Frühstück zu beehren? Du ziehst es doch sonst vor, in deinem Quartier zu bleiben?"

Der angesprochene Zaubere gab jedoch nur ein undefinierbares Grummeln von sich, was Hermione, die direkt daneben saß, gerade noch so als „Geschäfte" identifizieren konnte.

Remus Lupin konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Übrigens, guten morgen auch Dir, Severus."

„Ruhe, Lupin."

„Ach, sind wir etwa keine Morgenperson."

„RUHE...Lupin!"

„Hermione, ich verstehe Dich nicht, wie kannst Du es nur der ganzen Tag mit ..._dem _da...aushalten?"

„Es ist gar nicht so schlimm."

Von Seiten des Tränkemeisters war ein zufriedenes Schnauben zu vernehmen.

„Da hören Sie es, Lupin."

„Hermione, würdest Du mir bitte den Tee reichen? Danke!"

Kaum hatte sie Remus den Tee gereicht, wurde sie schon von der anderen Seite angesprochen.

„Miss Granger...Kaffee...bitte..."

Sie wollte gerade wieder in ihren Toast beißen, da sprach sie Remus erneut an.

„Übrigens, ich scheine den Fluch, der auf dem Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lag, gebrochen zu haben."

Er deutete auf sich.

„Ich bin schließlich immer noch hier. Ich werde das Fach im nächsten Schuljahr immer noch unterrichten. Ist das nicht schön. Ich bin ein weiteres Jahr hier... Bei Dir."

Hermione hätte sich fast an ihrem Kaffee verschluckt auf Grund dieser Aussage. Sie spürte, wie die Röte ihr wieder ins Gesicht stieg und ihr ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunterlief.

Ihr Nachbar auf der anderen Seite gab jedoch nur einen verachtenden Laut von sich.

„Ihre Angeberei erinnert mich schon irgendwie sehr an einen gewissen Gilderoy Lockhart. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Zufall ist, aber eben dieser Mensch hat dieses Fach auch einmal unterrichtet. Leider liegt er jetzt in St. Mungos. Und ist etwas ... desorientiert. Wenn Sie nicht aufpassen, enden Sie auch einmal so. Oder ist es vielleicht bereits soweit?"

Lupin schüttelte nur den Kopf und wand sich wieder an Hermione.

„Er ist doch nur neidisch, weil ich den Posten habe, den er gerne haben würde."

„Miss Granger, den Toast ... bitte..."

Ihr Kopf flog wieder in die andere Richtung.

„Ach übrigens, Hermione, wenn Du magst, dann können wir beide heute einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade machen, vielleicht verbunden mit einem kleinen Picknick. Wie wär's. Dann kommst Du endlich mal aus diesen muffigen Kerkern heraus. Ich habe alles schon vorbereitet."

Professor Snape räusperte sich. Hermione drehte sich ruckartig ihm wieder zu.

„Miss Granger, ich habe bei mir im Labor noch eine Ausgabe von _Ars Alchemica_ liegen, in der sich ein Artikel befindet, den ich gerne mit Ihnen diskutieren würde..."

Jedoch fiel ihm Lupin wieder ins Wort.

„Oder wir könnten an den See gehen. Die Schüler sind ja nicht da. Wir könnten schwimmen. Bei dem schönen Wetter ist es Frevel im Schloss zu bleiben..."

Diesmal unterbrach Severus Snape.

„Oder Sie könnten sich das Buch über dunkle Zaubertränke ansehen, das Sie vor kurzem in meinem Büro entdeckt haben. Ich leihe es Ihnen ausnahmsweise sogar aus..."

Hermione saß die ganze Zeit schweigend da, konnte aber bisher noch nichts von ihrem Frühstück genießen. Sie war gezwungen ihren beiden Nachbarn zuzuhören. „Hermione, was willst Du denn den ganzen Tag in diesen finsteren Kerkern?"

„Pah...besser in den Kerkern, als bei Ihnen, Lupin..."

„Geh doch nach Hause, Schniefelus...und spiel mit Deinem Chemiebaukasten, oder was auch immer Du da in den Kerkern machst. Will ich besser gar nicht wissen. Hermione geht lieber mit mir nach Hogsmeade."

„Wohl kaum...Niete..."

„Möchtegern!"

Der Dialog hatte sich mittlerweile zu einem lautstärkeintensiven Streitgespräch entwickelt.

„Schleimer...ansonsten hättest Du die Stelle nicht bekommen!"

„Versager...Hat immer noch nicht den Posten, den er haben möchte, den habe nämlich _ich_...und das kann er auf den Tod nicht leiden!"

Die beiden Zauberer beäugten sich wie zwei Kampfhähne. Man hätte fast glauben können, dass sie jeden Moment ihre Zauberstäbe ziehen und sich auf der stelle ein Duell liefern würden, bei dem am Ende nur noch einer von ihnen übrig bliebe.

„TODESSER!"

„WERWOLF!"

„RUHE!"

Hermione war nun aufgesprungen, weil sie sich diese Theater nicht mehr länger anhören wollte.

„Ihr beide seid ja schlimmer als zwei Erstklässler."

„Aber Hermione..."

Remus Lupin schaute die junge Hexe erstaunt an.

Nun schaltete sich auch wieder Professor Snape mit ein.

„Miss Granger..."

Aber Hermione ließ sich auf nichts ein.

„So, jetzt erst einmal Klartext."

Sie schaute ihren Chef an.

„_Miss Granger_ hat heute ihren freien Tag. Ich werde bestimmt nichts tun, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit meiner Arbeit zu tun hat. Das habe ich nämlich alles schon gestern abend erledigt. Ich habe also frei."

Remus auf der anderen Seite grinste Snape triumphierend an, was Hermione nicht unverborgen blieb.

„Und nun zu Dir."

„Aber Hermione...Hogsmeade..."

„_Hermione_ geht auch nicht mit nach Hogsmeade...ich kann selbst entscheiden, was ich an meinem freien Tag mache. Und ich bin heute schon verabredet...mit Ginny. In London. Und wenn Ihr mich nun alle entschuldigt. Ich muss mich beeilen, wenn ich noch rechtzeitig dort sein möchte."

Als sie aufstand sprangen ihre beiden Nachbarn fast gleichzeitig auf. Aber noch bevor einer von ihnen reagieren konnte, war Hermione bereits aus der Großen Halle verschwunden und auf dem Weg zurück in ihr Quartier.

Unbemerkt von diesem Streit, steckten die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall ihre Köpfe zusammen.

„Na, Minerva, habe ich zuviel versprochen."

Die alte Hexe kicherte.

„Nein, Albus...hast Du nicht...wirklich nicht..."

.oOo.oOo.

Fernab von Hogwarts, in London in der Winkelgasse traf Hermione Ginny.

„Hallo Ginny, schön Dich zu treffen."

„Hermione, was ist los, du siehst so ...gestresst aus. Was ist los? Ärger mit Snape. Soll ich Fred und George bescheid sagen? Du weißt ... Sie würden Dir nur zu gerne helfen. Vor allem, wenn es um Snape geht."

Die rothaarige Hexe grinste Hermione erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein, danke...aber das regele ich dann doch lieber selbst. Außerdem...er war halt einfach mal wieder nur...Snape... Heute beim Frühstück...Miss Granger hier...Miss Granger dort...naja..."

Ginny Weasley beäugte ihre Freundein skeptisch.

„Aber Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass das alles ist. Da ist doch noch was."

Hermione schmunzelte. Sie konnte sie einfach nicht täuschen.

„Meinetwegen...da war auch noch Remus..."

Ginny lachte auf.

„Ha...wusste ich's doch! Also, was ist zwischen Euch?"

Hermione rollte die Augen.

„DA IST NICHTS! Er wollte mit mir ein Picknick machen. Hatte alles schon geplant."

Die beiden setzten sich in ein Café und Hermione begann ihrer Freundin das ganze Szenario vom Frühstück zu schildern.

„Kannst Du Dir vorstellen, wollten die doch glatt _meinen_ freien Tag verplanen. Vor allem Professor Snape. Er hat wohl komplett vergessen, dass ich am Wochenende frei habe. Wollte mir wohl noch mehr Arbeit auflasten. Als ob ich nicht so schon genug hätte. Außerdem müssen die ihren Privatkrieg doch nicht beim Frühstück austragen. Nur wegen dieser blöden Lehrerstelle. Die haben mir komplett den Appetit verdorben. Kannst mir glauben. Schlimmer als zwei Erstklässler. Hmpf... "

Ginny schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

„Was ist los?"

„Du bist ganz schön einfältig Hermione, oder?"

„Wieso? Wie meinst Du das?"

„Das, meine liebe Hermione muss du gefälligst selbst herausfinden. Ich sag dazu nichts. Und jetzt lass uns einkaufen. Ich habe bei Madam Malkins etwas Schönes gesehen, was ich unbedingt haben möchte."

Lachend zogen die beiden davon.

.oOo.oOo.

Als Hermione aus London zurückkam war es bereits sehr spät. Jedoch wartete ein großer Uhu in ihrem Zimmer mit einer Rolle Pergament an seinem Bein.

Hermione fütterte ihn mit einem Keks, band die Nachricht los und schickte den Uhu wieder davon.

Es war zwar etwas ungewöhnlich, dass sie diese Botschaft nicht mit der normalen Frühpost bekommen hatte, sondern erst jetzt, aber es war ihr egal. Sie entrollte das Pergament und las.

_Einladung zum internationalen Kongress der Alchemie und Braukunst auf Schloss Wolkenberg, Bayern._

Hermione schluckte. Ihre erste Einladung zu einer solchen Veranstaltung. Sie schaute auf das Datum. Die letzte Woche bevor die Schule wieder begann. Bis dahin waren noch vier Wochen.

Irgendwie fühlte sie einen inneren Triumph. Sie wurde also schon berücksichtigt.

Als sie jedoch auf die Rednerliste des letzten Tages blickte wurde ihr eiskalt und der Schock fuhr ihr in die Beine.

_Alexei Petrolov, Durmstrang_

_Arsène Clochard, Université de la sorcellerie, Poitiers _

_August Mondstaub, Blocksberg Institut für Zaubertränke _

_Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

Dafür konnte es nur eine Erklärung geben. Ansonsten war es nicht möglich, sie einfach so auf eine Rednerliste für eine solche Veranstaltung zu setzen.

Sie atmete tief durch.

Immer noch aufgebracht ging sie zu ihrem Kamin, nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver und warf sie vor sich auf den Boden.

„Professor Snape!"

* * *

_A/N: So, Schluss für heute...na, was hat unsere kleine Hermione wohl jetzt vor? Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen...und bitte bitte bitte hinterlasst ein kleines Review und sei es auch noch so kurz. Natürlich sind auch Reviews von Schwarzlesern gerne erwünscht. :fürjedesRevieweinePackungSchokofröschespendiert: Ich freue mich jedes Mal, wenn mir mein Postfach sagt: "Sie haben Post..."_


	12. Kapitel 11

_A/N: Hi there...und hier ist auch gleich schon wieder das nächste Kapitel. War gerade mal wieder in Schreiblaune. Die vielen Kekse, Schokofrösche usw. von Euch haben mich zusätzlich motiviert. Genauso wie Eure Reviews mich motiviert haben. Dafür noch einmal ein extragroßes Dankeschön an **juleblume, Minnie, Lilith de Brabant, Rockfrog, Jessy2104, teddy172, Mahalove, EngelKatja, Steeldust-01 und Monique...**_

_Ich sollte vielleicht auch noch unbedingt schreiben, dass ich mir "meinen" Remus Lupin ein wenig anders vorstelle als wie im Film gezeigt. Er ist schwer zu beschreiben...anders halt. Der im Film sieht nämlich meinem ehemaligen Mathelehrer verdammt ähnlich...und mit **dem** könnte ich mir diese Story nämlich unmöglich vorstellen :brrrrr: Wie genau er aussieht, das überlasse ich aber Eurer Fantasie, deswegen auch kaum eine Beschreibung...ich jedenfalls habe da ein genaues Bild vor mir...hoffe es stört nicht. Ich überlasse sowieso gerne viel der Fantasie des Lesers...so, jetzt aber genug geschwafelt._

Disclaimer: Gehört immer noch nicht mir. Nur der Plot ist meiner. Mache hiermit kein Geld. Bin immer noch arme Studentin.

* * *

„Professor Snape..."

Hermione stieg aus den smaragdgrünen Flammen des Kamins.

„Miss Granger, ich habe Sie bereits erwartet."

Die junge Hexe war erstaunt. Er hatte sie erwartet?

Erst jetzt erkannt sie, dass sie nicht im Büro ihres Lehrmeisters stand, sondern dass sie sich vielmehr in seinem privaten Studierzimmer befand.

Die Wände waren komplett mit Bücherregalen zugestellt. In einer Ecke stand ein großer Schreibtisch. Ebenfalls überhäuft mit Büchern und einigen rollen Pergament. Vor dem Kamin standen zwei große Sessel und ein kleiner Beistelltisch. Und obwohl der Raum und sämtliches Mobiliar in dunklem Holz gehalten war, strahlte er selbst doch eine angenehme Ruhe und Wärme aus. Verstärkt noch durch das ruhige Feuer im Kamin und die paar Kerzen, die über dem Schreibtisch schwebten, um ein wenig Licht für die Arbeit zu spenden.

Professor Snape selbst saß hinter dem Schreibtisch, mit einem Buch in der Hand. Auf der Nase saß eine kleine, schwarz umrandete Lesebrille. Als Hermione aus dem Kamin herausgetreten war, war er aufgestanden und beäugte seinen Besuch. Er sah, wie sie ihre Umgebung in sich aufsog.

Ein Räuspern von ihm erinnerte Hermione wieder daran, wo sie sich eigentlich befand.

„Haben Sie den Raum nun genug inspiziert? Wenn ja, dann setzen Sie sich. Glauben Sie etwa, ich verbringe den ganzen Tag und die Abende dazu in meinem Büro? Noch dazu einen Freitag Abend in den Ferien, wo keine Schüler unterwegs sind, denen man Punkte abziehen könnte?"

Er wies ihr einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin zu. Er selbst ließ sich in dem anderen nieder.

Hermione atmete kurz durch.

„Professor Snape, können Sie mir vielleicht mal..."

Der Zauberer hob eine Hand um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Ruhig, Miss Granger, ich sagte ja bereits, ich hätte Sie erwartet. Jedoch..."

Er schaute auf seine Uhr.

„Ich hatte Sie eigentlich früher erwartet. Aber was soll's jetzt sind Sie hier. Ich glaube, es gibt da einiges zu besprechen. Und wie ich Sie kenne haben Sie auch einige Fragen, oder?"

Hermiones Aufruhr war nun einigermaßen abgeebbt.

„Allerdings...meine erste Frage wäre: Wie kommt mein Name hier auf diese Liste?"

sie warf ihre Einladung auf das kleine Tischchen.

Der Dunkelhaarige Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie soll ihr Name schon da hin gekommen sein? Ich habe Sie als Referenten vorgeschlagen. Ganz einfach."

Hermione spürte, wie Wut wieder in ihr aufstieg. Aber bevor sie auch etwas sagen konnte, fuhr ihr Chef wieder fort.

„...Und jetzt wollen Sie bestimmt wissen, wie ich dazu komme, Sie vorzuschlagen, ohne Sie zu fragen."

Er hatte ihr den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Sie konnte nur nicken.

„Miss Granger, überlegen Sie. Hätten Sie auch nur im Entferntesten zugestimmt, wenn ich Sie gefragt hätte. Wohl kaum. Also ist es so doch am einfachsten, oder?"

Hermione konnte es nicht fassen.

„Slytherin...typisch..."

Sie dachte, sie hätte es leise genug gesagt, damit es Snape entgangen wäre. Doch sie wurde bitter enttäuscht.

„Sie dürften mich mittlerweile gut genug kennen. Um einen Löwen zu fangen, braucht es zuweilen die List einer Schlange. Ich denke, es ist mir gelungen. Meinen Sie nicht?"

Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zustimmend zu nicken.

„Und nun wollen Sie bestimmt meine Beweggründe hinterfragen, ist es nicht so?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, sprach er weiter.

„Wenn Sie meinen, dass zu der Arbeit eines Meisters der Zaubertränke nur das sture Brauen gehört, dann täuschen Sie sich. Ebenso gehört dazu die theoretische Arbeit. Zugegeben, damit haben Sie sich ja schon von Anfang an beschäftigt. Unter theoretischer Arbeit verstehe ich aber auch das _Präsentieren_ selbiger. Meiner Meinung nach, legen die anderen Meister darauf keinen Wert. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Und um das zu üben habe ich Sie angemeldet."

„Professor, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe. Ich bin doch erst in meinem zweiten Jahr bei Ihnen. Selbst geforscht habe ich bisher mehr oder eher weniger erfolgreich. Ich weiß nicht, ob das schon ausreichend ist."

Der Zauberer seufzte.

„Miss Granger. In diesem Jahr, was Sie hier bei mir sind, wie viele Berge Papier haben Sie schon verschrieben. Über jeden Trank, den Sie gebraut haben, haben Sie Protokoll geführt. Zu allem, was ich Ihnen aufgetragen habe, haben Sie etwas ausgearbeitet. Dann haben Sie ich weiß nicht wie viele Stunden über irgendwelchen Büchern verbracht. Ich denke Sie haben genügend Material gesammelt. Außerdem scheinen Sie sich nicht darüber im Klaren zu sein, dass eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit nicht immer auf _eigenen_ Studien beruhen muss. Es ist durchaus üblich, mehrere fremde Studien zusammenzufassen und zu einer eigenen Bewertung zu kommen. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft Sie zum Beispiel in dem Artikel über Schrumpfmilch gesagt haben, dass Sie verschiedene Schritte anders durchgeführt hätten. Nun bietet sich Ihnen die Gelegenheit dies der Fachwelt kundzutun. So können Sie zur Abwechslung mal anderen auf die Nerven gehen."

Hermione war sich nicht schlüssig, wie der letzte Kommentar gemeint war.

„Aber Professor. Die anderen Referenten. Das sind alles berühmte Tränkemeister. Und dann komme ich. Eine Auszubildende, die noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Ausbildungszeit hinter sich hat. Ich denke nicht, dass die Zuhörerschaft mich überhaupt ernst nehmen wird."

Severus Snape schnaufte entnervt durch.

„Das Miss Granger, lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein. Ich habe Sie dort angemeldet. Nur lassen Sie mich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Sie mir auf die Nerven gehen mit Ihrer endlosen Schwarzseherei. Ich verspreche Ihnen jetzt schon, dass dies nicht Ihr einziger Vortrag bleiben wird. Es wäre also von Vorteil, wenn Sie der ganzen Sache mit ein wenig mehr Selbstbewusstsein entgegentreten würden. Überlegen Sie einmal. Sie sind eine berühmte Hexe. Sie haben dazu beigetragen, den Dunklen Lord zu fall zu bringen..."

Hermione blickte betreten zu Boden.

„Das war doch auch etwas anderes. Eigentlich war es doch Harry, der das geschafft hat."

Unterdessen war Professor Snape aus dem Sessel aufgestanden und flanierte durch den Raum.

„Etwas anderes sagen Sie? Womöglich sagen Sie gleich noch, dass es einfacher war. Und ich möchte Sie auch noch daran erinnern, dass, wenn Sie Potter im ersten Schuljahr nicht geholfen hätten, die Rätsel zu lösen, er nie so weit gekommen wäre. Er wäre nämlich schon längst tot. Das nur als Beispiel. Ich glaube nicht, dass bei diesem Kongress so viele Anwesend sein werden, die dem Dunklen Lord bereits Auge in Auge gegenüberstanden."

Wieder konnte Hermione nur nicken.

„Wie ich sehe, verstehen wir uns."

Die junge Hexe glaubte zu verstehen, dass dies die Aufforderung war zu gehen und erhob sich.

Noch einmal warf sie einen Blick auf die imposante Ansammlung von Büchern in diesem Raum. Sicher, dass sie diese nicht wieder zu Gesicht bekäme.

Dieser Blick blieb auch Severus Snape nicht verborgen.

„Sie schauen so ungläubig, Miss Granger. Als hätten Sie noch nie Bücher gesehen."

„Schon...Ich bin nur überrascht. Von manchen Autoren hier habe ich noch nie etwas gehört."

„Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger. Es ist auch besser, wenn Sie von manchen Autoren noch nie etwas gehört haben. Einige Bücher hier beinhalten Zaubertränke der dunkelsten Sorte. Ich selbst bin nicht stolz darauf sie zu kennen. Aber es ist nun einmal Teil meiner eigenen Geschichte."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich.

„Aus dieser Zeit stammen auch die Bücher."

Hermione hatte verstanden, was er versucht hatte, ihr mitzuteilen.

Sie trat einen Schritt näher an das Bücherregal heran. Und studierte aufmerksam die einzelnen Titel.

Bei einem besonders alt anmutenden Exemplar blieb sie urplötzlich stehen.

„_Ars Potionis_? Ich dachte dieses Buch existiert nicht mehr?"

Ein gewisser Triumph war aus dem Gesicht des Professors nicht wegzuleugnen.

„Wie sie sehen können, existiert dieses Buch doch noch. Wenn es auch das einzige Exemplar ist. Es ist nach wie vor vorhanden."

Er schritt an Hermione vorbei zum Regal und nahm das Buch heraus.

Hermione hielt die Luft an und begann leise zu zitieren, was sie vor langer Zeit gelesen hatte.

„Ars Potionis. Geschrieben von Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim, besser bekannt unter dem Namen Paracelsus. Ein legendäres Buch über seltene Zaubertränke und deren Wirkeigenschaften. Alle Exemplare wurden von den Muggeln während der Hexenverfolgung zerstört. Die darin enthaltenen Zaubertränke sind in Vergessenheit geraten."

„Exakt, Miss Granger. Aber wie ich bereits sagte. Dieses Exemplar hier besteht nach wie vor."

Vorsichtig, als ob das Buch jeden Moment zu Staub zerfallen könnte stellte Severus Snape es zurück in das Regal.

„Deswegen steht das Buch auch hier. Damit kein aufmüpfiger Schüler es in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek finden kann. Ich hätte keine ruhige Minute, wenn ich mir vorstelle, was diese unfähigen Rüpel damit anstellen würden. Sie wüssten es nicht zu respektieren."

Hermione schaute ihren Chef an. Wie tief musste der Schmerz dieses Menschen eigentlich sitzen, dass er niemandem vertrauen kann.

Sie schluckte.

„Ich glaube, Professor, ich sollte jetzt gehen. Ich werde Ihnen meinen Vortrag vorlegen, sobald ich fertig bin. Gute Nacht, Professor."

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Hermione nahm eine Hand Flohpulver, warf es in die Flammen des Kamins und sobald diese eine grüne Farbe annahmen, schritt sie hinein. Binnen einer Sekunde war sie verschwunden.

.oOo.oOo.

sie brauchte Luft. Frische Luft. Und zwar dringend.

Es waren zwar einige ihrer Fragen geklärt, jedoch saß ihr der Schock noch immer tief in den Knochen.

Einen Vortrag vor fertigen Tränkemeistern zu halten war etwas Anderes, als vor Mitschülern etwas zu erklären, oder Erstklässlern die richtige Schnitttechnik zu erklären. Es war etwas _komplett_ Anderes.

In ihrem Quartier zog sie sich einen Umhang über und machte sich auf den Weg hinunter zum See. Dort hatte sie schon während ihrer Schulzeit die nötige Ruhe und den Abstand von allen Dingen gefunden.

Sie setzte sich am Ufer auf einen Stein. Der trotz der vorangeschrittenen Uhrzeit immer noch warme Sommerwind strich durch ihr Haar. Der Halbmond stand hoch am Himmel. Hermione hatte unterdessen ihre Augen geschlossen und versuchte ihren Kopf von allen Gedanken zu befreien.

Sie atmete tief ein und aus und genoss die Stille. Nur ab und zu war das leise Plätschern des Wassers zu hören.

Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich Schritte, die näher kamen. Abrupt drehte sie sich herum. Gedanken an das Aufeinandertreffen mit ihrem Chef kamen zurück. Nur dieses Mal wollte Sie sich nicht derartig überrumpeln lassen.

Im fahlen Licht des Mondes erkannte sie jedoch das Gesicht von Remus Lupin.

„Bitte entschuldige, Hermione. Es war ganz und gar nicht meine Absicht, dich zu erschrecken. Ich bin überhaupt erstaunt Dich hier anzutreffen."

„ich habe nachgedacht."

Der Zauberer lächelte sanft.

„Immer am nachdenken, so wie ich dich kenne."

Hermione blickte dem älteren Zauberer in die Augen. Dieser jedoch schien dem Blick der Hexe auszuweichen und starrte verlegen auf den Erdboden.

„Remus, ich weiß, es ist spät, aber...magst Du mir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?"

Sie deutete auf den Platz neben sich. Der angesprochene Zauberer zögerte ein wenig, merkte aber, dass Hermione etwas bedrückte.

„...Sicher..."

Er setzte sich neben sie.

Hermione sah, wie er den Mond anstarrte.

„Remus...ist es eigentlich schlimm?"

„Du meinst..."

„Die Verwandlung...ist sie schlimm?"

Sie schaute ihn an und sah, wie er einen unbestimmten Punkt vor sich fixierte.

„Am Anfang ja...aber mit der Zeit hat man sich dann damit abgefunden. Der Trank hat mir dabei auch viel geholfen. So bleibt wenigsten der Verstand klar. Und ich werde nicht ganz zum ... Monstrum."

Hermione war das blanke Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wie konnte er nur so etwas denken?

„Remus, Du bist überhaupt kein Monstrum. Du bist ein wunderbarer Mensch."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf und lachte.

„Hermione Granger, Du bist einfach unglaublich. Du nimmst alles mit einer derartigen Leichtigkeit. Das ist fantastisch."

Hermione wurde ganz still und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Ach Remus, ich wünschte, es wäre alles so leicht."

„ich verstehe nicht..."

„Ich muss in vier Wochen einen Vortrag bei einer Tagung halten. Ich, eine Hexe, die noch nicht einmal ihren Meistertitel hat. Und das in vier Wochen. Ich bezweifle, dass ich das in der Zeit schaffen werde. Und wie stehe ich dann da? Wie der letzte Idiot. Und Professor Snape wird mich dafür dann hassen und sagen, dass es überhaupt eine dumme Idee war, mich einzustellen...Verdammt, ich weiß noch nicht einmal, über was ich reden soll...Tut mir leid, dass ich Dich mit solchen Nichtigkeiten belaste."

„Das sind überhaupt keine Nichtigkeiten. Aber glaub mir. Du wirst das schon schaffen. Ich habe es Dir schon einmal gesagt und ich sage Dir es jetzt noch einmal. Du bist wirklich die schlauste Hexe in Deinem Alter, die ich kenne."

Hermione schaute zu Remus auf. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr über die Wange.

Behutsam legte Remus Lupin seinen Arm um Hermione und wischte mit der anderen Hand die Träne aus ihrem Gesicht.

Leise, nicht viel lauter als ein Flüstern fuhr er fort.

„Und Du kannst mir glauben, Kleines, niemand wird dich hassen. Auch nicht Severus. Das geht gar nicht. Sobald man dich kennen gelernt hat, kann man gar nicht anders mehr, als Dich ...gerne zu haben."

Sie hörte, wie Remus tief durchatmete. Hermione schluckte.

Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, ihn hier bei sich zu haben. Sie lehnte sich weiter in seine Umarmung und genoss die Wärme, die von ihm ausstrahlte.

So saßen die beiden einige Zeit da und keiner sagte ein Wort. Es war aber kein unangenehmes Schweigen, sondern eine beruhigende Stille. Ein Verständnis ohne Worte.

Schließlich durchbrach Hermione diese Stille und erhob sich.

„Ich glaube, es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen."

Auch Remus war aufgestanden.

„Ich begleite Dich."

„Nein, das brauchst Du nicht...ich finde meinen Weg schon alleine..."

Noch einmal lächelte sie ihn an.

Er konnte nicht anders und nahm sie noch einmal in seine Arme.

„Ich habe es Dir schon einmal gesagt, Hermione, ich bin froh, dass Du hier bist."

„Ich bin auch froh, dass Du da bist. Danke dafür, dass Du mir zugehört hast."

„Auch das habe ich Dir schon einmal gesagt, Hermione. Ich bin immer für dich da. Egal wann."

Vorsichtig platzierte er einen scheuen Kuss auf ihrer Stirn.

Hermione löste sich von ihm und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Gute Nacht, Remus..."

„Gute Nacht, Kleines..."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie im Dunkeln der Nacht in Richtung Schloss und ließ Remus Lupin alleine am Ufer des Sees stehen.

Außer Hörweite fuhr sich dieser verwirrt mit einer Hand durch das mit grauen Strähnen durchzogene hellbraune Haar.

„Hermione, was hast Du bloß mit mir angestellt?"

* * *

_A/N: tadaaaaa...Ende für heute. Ausnahmsweise mal ein ruhigeres Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat dennoch gefallen. Deswegen...hinterlasst bitte, bitte, bitte ein Review und tut Eure Meinung kund. Auch Aufruf an alle Schwarzleser. Es dauert gar nicht lange. Muss auch gar nicht viel sein. Schreibt einfach, wie es Euch gefallen hat...Schokokuchen für alle :wink:_


	13. Kapitel 12

_A/N: Tadaaaa...ich bin's mal wieder. Endlich ein neues Kapitel. Lange genug hat's ja gedauert. Weiß nicht warum, aber ich konnte einfach nichts schreiben. Dafür dieses Mal ein längeres Kapitel. Habe lange überlegt, ob ich's zweiteilen soll, hab's dann aber gelassen. Hoffe es macht Euch nix aus..._

_Danke übrigens an **rockfrog, Steeldust-01, teddy172, Gipsy, Mahalove, Minnie und Lilith de Brabant **__für die lieben Reviews, die mich auch dazu ermutigt haben, letztendlich meiner Schreibblockade in den Allerwertesten zu treten. Danke noch mal. Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ach ja...ich lass auch niemanden verhungern :grins:...Schokokekse für alle..._

Disclaimer: Nix meins nur der Plot. Keine Kohle. Immer noch arme Studentin, die auf's nächste Semester wartet.

* * *

Nervös von einem Bein auf das andere tretend, stand Hermione vor dem großen Tagungssaal auf Schloss Wolkenstein. In wenigen Minuten würde sie ihren Vortrag halten müssen, den sie – ihrer Meinung nach – mit ziemlicher Sicherheit in den Sand setzen würde. 

Unsicher sah sie Professor Snape an. Dieser jedoch blickte sich mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Miss Granger, wenn Sie Ihre Nervosität nicht bald unter Kontrolle bringen, bin ich leider dazu gezwungen, Ihnen am Rednerpult einen Beinklammerfluch zu verpassen. Das stoppt dann vielleicht Ihre Herumtänzelei. Warum sind Sie überhaupt so aufgeregt?"

„Wenn Sie sich meinen Vortrag vielleicht mal ansehen würden, dann..."

„Miss Granger, ich habe Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass ich das nicht tun werde. Es ist Ihr Vortrag. Nicht meiner. Dementsprechend obliegt er auch Ihrer Verantwortung."

Hermiones Gesicht wurde immer blasser.

„ich bin mir sicher, dass das nichts wird..."

Obwohl die junge Hexe den letzten Satz mehr zu sich gesprochen hatte, hatte es Severus Snape dennoch gehört.

„Denken Sie doch bitte mal an gestern zurück. An den Vortrag von Petrolov. Wie fanden sie den?"

„Naja...nicht ganz ...schlüssig."

„Schlüssig? Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, Miss Granger, dann war der Vortrag ziemlich _schlecht_. Dennoch wurde er von niemandem in der Luft zerrissen. Noch nicht einmal von mir."

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Aber Petrolov ist bereits Meister. Ich dagegen noch nicht."

„Umso schlimmer. Einem Meister dürfen solch eklatante Fehler, wie er sie gemacht hat, nicht unterlaufen. Ich denke, bei Ihnen würde man sogar noch nachsichtiger sein, weil sie noch in die Lehre gehen. Aber das erübrigt sich ohnehin..."

Hermione schaute ihn fragend an, kam aber nicht umhin, ein gewisses Entsetzen zu zeigen.

„Wieso? Haben Sie mich gerade gefeuert?"

Ihr Lehrmeister schnaubte, was einem Lachen dann doch schon sehr nahe kam.

„Nein, Miss Granger. Mit dem erübrigen meinte ich nur, dass Sie keine Fehler machen."

Hermione spürte, wie sie errötete. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Was ist los? Hat es Ihnen jetzt komplett die Sprache verschlagen? Das wäre zu dem momentanen Zeitpunkt nicht so günstig."

„Nein, Professor. Es ist nur...Das ist das erste Mal, dass Sie gesagt haben, dass ich etwas ohne Fehler gemacht habe. Und das ohne überhaupt den Vortrag zu kennen."

Der Zauberer wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, da wurde die große Tür zum Tagungssaal aufgestoßen. Der vorangehende Vortrag war vorbei.

„Nun Professor, es sieht wohl so aus, als ob ich nach der kurzen Pause wohl an der Reihe wäre. Kommen Sie mit?"

Hermione deutete auf die Türe.

„Nein, Miss Granger. Das ist Ihr Moment. Nicht meiner. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in die andere Richtung.

Er ließ Hermione mit ihren Gedanken alleine zurück. Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihrem Vortrag nicht beiwohnen würde.

Sie konnte eine gewisse Enttäuschung nicht unterdrücken, betrat aber dann doch selbstsicheren Schrittes den Saal.

.oOo.oOo.

Hermione atmete hinter dem Rednerpult noch einmal tief durch. Und lauschte der kurzen Einführung des kleinen rundlichen Zauberers, der ihren Vortrag einleitete.

„Miss Hermione Granger geht in Hogwarts bei dem uns allen geschätzten Professor Severus Snape in die Lehre. Sie befindet sich in ihrem zweiten Ausbildungsjahr."

Der kleine Zauberer schaute auf den Zettel, den er in seiner Hand hielt.

„Ihr Vortrag befasst sich mit dem Einsatz von Muggel-Arzneistoffen in Zaubertränken. Miss Granger, bitte..."

Verhaltener Applaus war zu hören.

Hermione rückte ihre Notizen zurecht und überflog den Saal. Alle Gesichter blickten erwartungsvoll nach vorne. Jedoch konnte sie nirgends das Gesicht ihres Lehrmeisters entdecken. Zum erstenmal wäre sie froh, wenn sie die zwei schwarzen Augen sehen würde. Aber offensichtlich war er nicht zu ihrem Vortrag in die Halle gekommen.

Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, räusperte sich unmerklich und begann zu sprechen.

„Sehr geehrte Anwesende..."

.oOo.oOo.

Sie hatte kaum die letzten Worte ihres Vortrags ausgesprochen, begann der Applaus. War der Beifall nach ihrer Vorstellung noch sehr verhalten gewesen, so war dies nun das genaue Gegenteil. Eine ungeheure Lautstärke tönte durch den Saal.

Eine Stunde lang referierte Hermione als ob es das Einfachste auf der Welt wäre. Vom ersten Moment an hatte sie die Zuhörerschaft für ihre Thematik begeistern können. Es schien, als ob das Auditorium jedes ihrer Worte in sich einsog.

Der Applaus dauerte immer noch an. Unsicher stand Sie auf der kleinen Erhöhung für die Referenten und wusste nicht, was sie nun zu tun hätte. Sie schaute noch einmal durch die Halle.

Die hinteren Reihen waren aufgestanden, um sie besser sehen zu können.

Gerade als sie in die hinterste Reihe blickte, sah sie wie in einer dunklen Ecke Severus Snape an eine Säule gelehnt dastand. Er war der Einzige in diesem Saal, der nicht klatschte. Hermione erstarrte. Sie blickte in die dunklen Augen, soweit dies von ihrer Position aus möglich war.

Kurz darauf betrat der kleine Zauberer wieder die Bühne. Er ging auf Hermione zu und verbeugte sich leicht. Und sprach für alle deutlich hörbar.

„Es war uns eine Ehre, Miss Granger, Sie hier bei uns als Rednerin begrüßen zu dürfen."

Er schüttelte ihr die Hand und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr.

„Sie können sehr stolz auf sich sein."

Die letzten Worte jedoch waren nur für sie hörbar.

Der Applaus hatte nun langsam geendet und die Halle begann sich zu leeren.

Hermione faltete ihre Notizen und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg, die Halle zu verlassen.

Ihr Lehrmeister lehnte immer noch an der Säule im hinteren Teil des Saales.

Als er sah, dass sie die Halle verließ, ging er ihr entgegen.

Sie sah, dass er auf sie zukam und senkte den Kopf. Sie selbst hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass es schlecht gewesen wäre. Aber er war der einzige gewesen, der nicht geklatscht hatte.

Eine unangenehme Stille lag nun zwischen den beiden, die nun die einzigen in dieser großen Halle waren. Alle anderen hatten den Saal bereits verlassen.

Hermione konnte Snape nicht in die Augen schauen.

Es war der Zauberer, der die Stille durchbrach. Seine Stimme jedoch war nicht mehr, als ein Flüstern.

„ich habe nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet, Miss Granger."

Fragend blickte die junge Hexe in das Gesicht ihres Chefs.

„Haben Sie den Vortrag etwa doch gehört, ich dachte, Sie wären ferngeblieben?"

„Sie irren. Ich stand die ganze Zeit an meinem Platz. Sie haben mich nur nicht gesehen."

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich muss sagen, Miss Granger, sie haben mich enttäuscht..."

Die Hexe fühlte, wie etwas Schweres in ihren Magen fiel. Hatte sie ihr Gefühl betrogen. War ihr Vortrag in den Augen des Professors doch so schlecht gewesen wie der von Petrolov. Das gute Gefühl, das sie direkt nach ihrem Vortrag empfand, war nun gänzlich verschwunden. Zusätzlich war jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen.

„Aber Professor, ich..."

„Ruhe...Miss Granger, Sie hören sich jetzt erst einmal an, was ich zu sagen habe."

Hermione fühlte sich wieder wie in ihre Schulzeit zurückversetzt.

Betreten blickte sie wieder auf den Boden.

„Sie haben mich dahingehend enttäuscht, dass ich nicht das Vergnügen haben durfte, Ihnen einen Beinklammerfluch zu verpassen."

Einer seiner Mundwinkel zog nach oben, was schon verdächtig nach einem Lächeln aussah.

Hermione jedoch war nur noch erstaunt und unfähig etwas zu sagen.

„Sie haben richtig gehört. Ihr Vortrag war...annehmbar. Merlin sei Dank konnten Sie Ihre Nervosität dann schließlich doch noch ablegen."

Hermiones Gesicht wurde plötzlich von einem Strahlen erhellt. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass „annehmbar" aus dem Mund von Professor Snape eines der größten Komplimente überhaupt war.

„Danke, Professor Snape."

„Lassen Sie sich das nicht zu Kopf steigen, Miss Granger. Ich würde jetzt jedoch vorschlagen, dass Sie in Ihr Quartier gehen und sich für die Abendveranstaltung zurechtmachen. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, hole ich Sie dann so gegen 19 Uhr ab und wir gehen zusammen in den Festsaal. Ich gehe davon aus, dass einige der Herrschaften, die Ihnen heute zugehört haben unbedingt noch mit Ihnen sprechen möchten."

„Sicher, Professor, bis um 19 Uhr dann."

Mit einem Gefühl, als ob sie schweben würde, verließ Hermione den Saal und ließ Severus Snape alleine zurück.

Dieser blickte noch einmal kurz auf die Bühne zum Rednerpult, bevor auch er den Saal verließ.

.oOo.oOo.

Hermione hatte sich gerade noch kleine goldene Ohrringe anstecken können, als es an ihrer Zimmertüre klopfte. Sie blickte auf die Wanduhr. Es war Punkt 19 Uhr.

Sie öffnete die Türe und obwohl sie genau wusste, dass es ihr Professor war, der geklopft hatte, war sie doch ein wenig erstaunt über das, was sie sah.

Vor ihr stand zwar Professor Snape, aber nicht, wie sonst, in seiner schwarzen Lehrrobe, sondern in einem Festumhang aus einem schwarz schimmernden Stoff mit kleinen geschwungenen Stickereien an beiden Ärmeln. Sie musste zugeben, er sah einfach gut darin aus. Eine einzelne Haarsträhne fiel ihm ins Gesicht.

„Miss Granger, wenn Sie weiterhin mit offenem Mund dastehen, wir noch ein armes Insekt seinen Tod darin finden."

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor. Bitte kommen Sie noch einen Moment herein. Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig."

Sie deutete auf das Sofa. Sie selbst verschwand in einem Nebenraum.

Im Badezimmer legte sie noch eine kleine Halskette an, die sie von Harry und Ron zu ihrem Abschluss geschenkt bekommen hatte und blickte ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel.

Es hatte Stunden gedauert, bis sie ihre Frisur unter Kontrolle hatte. Aber jetzt war sie ganz zufrieden. Sie hatte es ein wenig hochgesteckt und so erschien es weit weniger buschig.

Sie betrat wieder das Wohnzimmer, in dem Professor Snape bereits auf sie wartete.

„Ich denke, wir können gehen, Professor."

„So, Miss Granger, das denken Sie? Ich denke das nämlich nicht."

Hermione erschrak. Die Haare meinte er sicherlich nicht. Sie schaute an sich hinunter. Meinte er etwa das Kleid? Ein einfaches langes Kleid in einem sehr dunklen Rot gehalten ohne irgendwelche Verzierungen. Nur weil er der Hauslehrer von Slytherin war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie sich ebenfalls in Slytherin – Farben kleidete.

Er merkte, wie Hermione grübelte.

„Ihre Schuhe, Miss Granger...ich denke, diese sind dem Anlass wohl kaum angemessen."

Hermione schaute ihre Schuhe an, die nur wenig unter dem Kleid hervorschauten. Sie hatte immer noch ihre blauen Pantoffel an, die sie vor einigen Jahren von ihren Eltern geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und mit einem Wisch wurden aus einem Paar nahestehender Turnschuhe ein paar passende Absatzsandalen.

„Passt das nun, Professor Snape? Sehe ich nun dem Anlass entsprechen aus?"

Der Zauberer zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Sie sehen ...annehmbar...aus, Miss Granger. Nun lassen Sie uns aber gehen."

Er bot ihr seinen Arm an.

Hermione musste innerlich schmunzeln. ...Annehmbar.

.oOo.oOo.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Bild, das sich einem außenstehenden bot, als die beiden den Festsaal betraten.

Der groß gewachsene, düster erscheinende Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts und die nicht wirklich große, aber dafür umso strahlendere Hermione Granger. Einen größeren Unterschied hätte man wohl kaum finden können.

Etwas nervös betrat die junge Hexe die Halle, als ihr Professor ihr die Türe aufhielt.

„Wieder so unruhig, Miss Granger? Vielleicht komme ich heute doch noch in den Genuss, Sie mit besagtem Fluch zu belegen."

Sie lächelte schwach.

Ein junger Zauberer, kaum älter als Hermione, führte die beiden zu ihrem Tisch, an dem bereits einige andere Personen saßen.

Hermione erkannte darunter ihre Vorredner Arsène Clochard, August Mondstaub und Alexei Petrolov alle mitsamt Begleitung. Petrolov unterhielt sich gerade mit einer jungen, blonden Hexe, die einen ziemlich gelangweilten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht hatte.

Als Hermione, gefolgt von Professor Snape an den Tisch trat, erhoben sich die Zauberer.

Petrolov lächelte gekünstelt.

„Miss Granger, welch eine Ehre...ich hoffte schon den ganzen Abend darauf, Sie kennen lernen zu dürfen. Hier, den Platz neben mir habe ich für Sie frei gehalten."

Erst jetzt fiel sein Blick auf Professor Snape und wandelte sich plötzlich in etwas, was Hermione nicht deuten konnte.

„Guten Abend...Professor Snape."

Dieser nickte nur kurz allen Anwesenden zu und setzte sich zu Hermione, die sich neben Petrolov niedergelassen hatte.

Dieser lächelte Hermione von der Seite an, die junge Hexe versuchte aber, so gut es ging, den Tränkemeister von Durmstrang zu ignorieren. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber er war ihr auf Anhieb unsympathisch gewesen, was nicht nur an seinem misslungenen Vortrag lag. Sie schätzte ihn auf Mitte vierzig mit schwarzen, dicht an seinen Kopf angelegten Haaren. An seinem rechten Mittelfinger saß ein enormer Siegelring.

Sie wurde aber aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als der kleine rundliche Zauberer, den Hermione von ihrem Vortrag kannte, an den Tisch trat.

„Guten Abend, alle miteinander. Wie ich sehe, bin ich mal wieder der letzte."

Er zwinkerte Hermione mit einem Lächeln zu. Im Gegensatz zu Petrolov, war dieser Zauberer Hermione vom ersten Moment an sympathisch gewesen. Er erinnerte sie irgendwie an Professor Dumbledore. Nur kleiner und rundlicher. Jedoch wusste sie nicht, wer dieser Mann war. Sie wandte sich an ihren Chef.

„Wer ist eigentlich dieser kleine Zauberer?"

Ihre Stimme war nur für Snape zu hören, der Hermione nur ungläubig anschaute.

„Miss Granger, sagen Sie mir bitte nicht, dass Sie ihn nicht erkannt haben. Das ist Leopold von Wolkenberg. Wenn ich so sagen darf, der beste Tränkemeister der Welt. Man sagt, er sei ein Nachfahre von Paracelsus selbst. Außerdem ist er unser Gastgeber."

Hermione schluckte. Sicher hatte sie schon von ihm gehört. Nur hatte sie sich ihn anders vorgestellt. Größer. Jedoch blitzte es kurz in ihren Augen auf, bevor sie sich wieder an Professor Snape wandte.

„Der beste Tränkemeister? Besser als Sie?"

Der Zauberer blickte sie genervt an und unterließ sämtliche Kommentare.

Von gegenüber, wo Leopold von Wolkenberg saß, war nur ein Kichern zu hören.

„Professor Snape, es freut mich zu sehen, dass Sie eine so aufgeweckte junge Frau zur Assistentin haben. Geben Sie gut auf sie Acht."

.oOo.oOo.

Im weiteren Verlauf des Abends wurde Hermione förmlich umringt von allen möglichen Leuten, die unbedingt ihre Bekanntschaft machen wollten. Als ihr es etwas viel wurde, ging sie ein paar Schritte, um sich etwas Kürbispunsch zu holen.

Kaum hatte sie sich einen Becher eingeschenkt, kamen Alexei Petrolov samt Begleitung auf sie zu.

„Miss Granger! Ich habe Ihnen noch gar nicht gesagt, wie beeindruckt ich von Ihrem Vortrag war."

Sogleich fühlte Hermione wieder eine abgrundtiefe Antipathie in sich aufsteigen.

„Sie können auch nicht glauben, wie erstaunt ich war, als ich in Durmstrang hörte, dass Severus nun doch einen Lehrling eingestellt hatte. Ich muss zugeben, am Anfang konnte ich es erst nicht glauben, aber nun wundert es mich nicht mehr..."

„Wissen Sie Professor Petrolov..."

„Alexei...bitte..."

Hermione zwang sich zu einem aufgesetzten Lächeln.

„Es ist auch eine große Ehre für mich, dass ich bei Professor Snape lernen darf."

Die blonde Hexe an Petrolovs Seite fing plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel an zu kichern. Hermione schaute sie nur unverständlich an und wartete auf eine Erklärung für diesen unerwarteten Ausbruch.

„Sie sind nach dieser Zeit der Zusammenarbeit immer noch per Sie mit ihm? Das ist ja süß. Also Alexei und ich..."

Petrolov machte eine Handbewegung, die sie zum Schweigen brachte.

„Olga, bitte...geh und hol Dir was zu essen vom Buffet."

Die Hexe tat wie ihr geheißen. Hermione verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich muss mich für Olga entschuldigen. Sicher haben Sie ihre Gründe..."

Hermione nickte und wollte das Gespräch beenden.

„Was ich aber noch sagen wollte, Miss Granger...Hermione...ich kenne Severus. Er ist die meiste Zeit ein ziemliches Ekel. Falls Sie also irgendwann einmal genug von ihm haben sollten, Ihre Ausbildung aber doch beenden wollen. Seien Sie versichert, Sie können jederzeit zu mir nach Durmstrang kommen."

Er strich mit seinem kalten Handrücken an Hermiones Oberarm hinauf.

Die Hexe spürte, wie Übelkeit in ihr hoch kroch. Sie hatte mit ihrer rechten Hand bereits ihren Zauberstab umfasst und war gerade dabei, ihn zu ziehen, als sie eine andere, warme Hand auf ihrem rechten Arm spürte und ihr zu verstehen gab, nichts zu unternehmen. Die Hand gehörte zu Professor Snape.

Sofort verschwand die Übelkeit und ein Gefühl der Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus.

Auch wich der vorher triumphale Gesichtsausdruck von Petrolovs Gesicht.

„...Snape..."

„Petrolov, ich bin mir sicher, dass Miss Granger nicht nach Durmstrang möchte. Und seien Sie versichert, es ist nicht verwunderlich, dass ich Miss Granger als Lehrling ausgesucht habe. Bei mir zählt nämlich die fachliche Kompetenz, wie Sie vielleicht bei ihrem Vortrag mitbekommen haben."

Er warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf Petrolovs Begleitung am Buffet.

„Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass Sie Ihre Assistentinnen nach _ähnlichen_ Gesichtspunkten heraussuchen, nicht wahr?"

Petrolov war wie erstarrt. Scheinbar hatte Snape einen Großteil des Gesprächs mitbekommen.

Der Tränkemeister von Hogwarts lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber, packte ihn am Arm und funkelte ihm böse in die Augen.

„Miss Granger ist _meine_ Assistentin. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Diese Worte waren nur noch gezischt. Petrolov jedoch stand wie versteinert da und brachte nur noch ein schwaches Nicken hervor.

„Dann haben wir uns also verstanden."

Er wandte sich wieder Hermione zu.

„Ich denke, Miss Granger, ich habe Ihnen vorhin noch einen Tanz versprochen. Darf ich bitten?"

Die Hexe verstand, dass er sie nur aufforderte, um sie einigermaßen würdevoll von Petrolov zu entfernen. Es gab keinerlei Abmachungen zwischen ihnen beiden. Aber sie wollte so schnell wie möglich von diesem widerlichen Menschen weg und legte ihre Hand in die, die ihr Professor Snape angeboten hatte.

So kam es wieder dazu, dass sie mit Professor Snape tanzen musste. Aber wie beim ersten Mal, war es keineswegs unangenehm. Jedoch sagte keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort, bis sie sich schließlich dazu durchrungen konnte, das Schweigen zu durchbrechen.

„Danke!"

„Keine Ursache...ich dachte mir, Sie könnten vielleicht Hilfe benötigen. Außerdem wollte ich einen Eklat verhindert. Sie hätten ihm womöglich noch einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch auf den Hals gehext."

Hermione schmunzelte.

„Er war einfach ein schrecklicher Kerl. War er ein..."

„Ein was?"

„Todesser? War er einer von _denen_?"

„Nicht jeder schreckliche Mensch war auch automatisch ein Todesser, aber in diesem Fall haben Sie recht."

Auf einen Schlag wurde Hermione auch klar, wie sie Petrolovs Gesichtsausdruck deuten sollte, als ihr ihr Professor zu Hilfe kam.

„Aber er hatte Angst vor Ihnen, nicht wahr?"

„Scharfsinnig beobachtet. Er gehörte nie wirklich zum Inneren Kreis, wie ich. Nicht dass ich darauf stolz wäre, aber es hat, wie in diesem Fall seine Vorteile. Als Tränkemeister war, oder besser ist er nur mittelmäßig. Nicht wertvoll genug für den Dunklen Lord. Das Privileg Ihm Tränke zu brauen, das hatte nur ich. Dementsprechend genoss ich auch eine höhere Stellung als alle anderen Tränkebrauer. Hinzu kam noch, dass Petrolov einer der ersten war, der vorgegeben hatte unter dem Imperius zu stehen, als der Dunkle Lord vernichtet war. Man kann also sagen, dass er nur ein kleiner gemeiner Opportunist war und auch immer noch ist. Er versucht sich ständig mit mächtigeren Leuten zu umgeben, nur um sich selbst dadurch in ein besseres Licht rücken zu können. Ich denke, das ist auch der einzige Grund, warum er Ihnen dieses Angebot gemacht hat. Er hat erkannt, dass sie besser sind als er."

Hermione spürte ein gewisses Maß an Enttäuschung. Es interessierte sich wieder einmal jemand nur für ihren Kopf und das, was darin liegt. Selbst wenn es, wie in diesem Fall Petrolov war. Es ging nicht um ihre Person. Wie sollte es auch anders sein. Professor Snape hatte es ihr ja auch noch einmal bestätigt. Sie versuchte jedoch sich ihre Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Petrolov hatte regelrecht Panik, als Sie ihn am Arm gepackt haben..."

„Sicherlich können Sie sich denken, was sich dort befand?"

„Das Dunkle Mal?"

Er nickte."

„ich denke, Petrolov glaubt immer noch, dass ich die Dunkle Seite nie ganz verraten habe. Er kann ja schließlich nicht wissen, was hier in Hogwarts geschehen ist. Er war ja zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja schon wieder verschwunden; vermutlich Feigheit. So ließ ich ihn im Glauben, dass ich immer noch durch und durch böse bin."

Der Tanz hatte geendet. Die beiden standen sich auf der Tanzfläche gegenüber.

„Und sind Sie das? Sind Sie böse?"

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Der letzte Ausspruch, der nicht lauter war als ein Wispern, war nicht dazu bestimmt, laut ausgesprochen zu werden und schon gar nicht vor Professor Snape.

Sie wartete jeden Moment auf einen zornigen Kommentar. Dieser blieb jedoch aus. Stattdessen funkelten seine Augen sie an und ein Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben zu einem diabolischen Grinsen.

„Ich bin nicht nur böse, ich bin durch und durch verkommen."

Hermione wusste nicht warum, aber sie erschauerte leicht.

Nach einer kurzen Pause, die ihr wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam, fand sie ihre Sprache wieder.

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen."

„Ich begleite Sie noch zu Ihrem Quartier."

An der Tür wurden die beiden noch von Leopold von Wolkenberg abgefangen.

„Sie gehen? Schade. Ich hoffe, dass ich Sie beide eines Tages wieder begrüßen darf. Miss Granger, lassen Sie mich Ihnen sagen, dass es mir eine ganz besondere Ehre war, eine so bemerkenswerte junge Dame kennen lernen zu dürfen. Sie haben diese Veranstaltung nicht nur durch Ihren so erstaunlichen Geist, sondern allein auch durch Ihre bloße Anwesenheit zu etwas ganz Besonderem gemacht. Dafür danke ich Ihnen. Professor Snape darf sich glücklich schätzen."

Hermione errötete.

„Dann bleibt mir jetzt nur noch, Ihnen für morgen eine gute Heimreise zu wünschen."

„Danke, Sir."

Und mit einem Lächeln war der kleine Zauberer auch schon wieder verschwunden.

.oOo.oOo.

Der Weg mit dem Hogwarts Express zurück verlief eher ruhig. Es wurde wenig gesprochen. Beide waren mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Hermione wollte es sich lieber gar nicht vorstellen, was geschehen wäre, wenn ihr Professor Snape nicht zu Hilfe gekommen wäre.

Beide starrten sie in die raue Landschaft hinaus, bis sie schließlich den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade erreichten.

Ebenfalls schweigend begingen sie den Weg hinauf in das Schloss. Die Eingangshalle war verlassen. Hermione und Snape waren die einzigen Personen. Das Gepäck würde bereits in ihrem Quartier auf sie warten.

In vollkommener Stille stand sie Professor Snape gegenüber.

Der Tränkemeister deutete auf die Tür, die in die Kerker hinunterführte.

„Ich muss da..."

Hermione lächelte und nickte.

„Ich weiß...die Schüler nennen das „die Stufen des Schreckens"..."

„Ich habe ja schließlich einen Ruf zu wahren."

Er wollte gerade die Treppen hinuntersteigen.

„Professor Snape..."

Er drehte sich noch einmal um. Hermione war noch einmal auf ihn zugegangen.

„Bitte?"

Die Hexe blickte ihn an.

„Danke noch mal!"

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und platzierte einen schüchternen Kuss auf seine Wange, bevor sie sich schnell umdrehte und die Treppen zu ihrem eigenen Quartier nach oben rannte.

So sah sie auch nicht, dass ihr Chef noch einige Momente länger an seinem Platz verweilte und die Hand auf die Stelle auf seiner Wange legte, wo Sekunden vorher ihre Lippen waren, bevor er in die Kerker zurückkehrte.

Hermione war unterdessen in ihrem Quartier angekommen. Sie hatte kaum die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, sackte sie schon zu Boden und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Was ist nur mit mir los?"

.oOo.oOo.

Keiner von beiden hatte die dritte Person in der Eingangshalle bemerkt, die sich nun, ein leichtes Lied summend, auf den Weg in sein eigenes Büro machte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

* * *

_Soooo...hoffe es hat gefallen. Langsam aber sicher kommt Schwung in die ganze Angelegenheit. Und weil's so schön ist, spendiere ich noch eine Runde Kürbispunsch (nicht den von dem Fest, der ist alle...nein, frischen...)...bitte, bitte, bitte, hinterlasst nur ein kleines Review. Auch ihr lieben Schwarzleser. Ihr seid doch alle so lieb... :ganzliebguckt: _


	14. Ankündigung

...Eine Schreibblockade ist nicht schön...Leider lag genau eine solche bei mir vor. Deshalb gab es auch so lange kein Update mehr. Aber hier ist ein neues Lebenszeichen von mir.

Ich kann Euch aber beruhigen. Ich habe das Schreiben wieder aufgenommen und arbeite schon fleißig an den neuen Kapiteln.

Die Handlung ist (mit Epilog) bereits vollständig in meinem Kopf ausgeformt.

Ich muss sie jetzt nur noch irgendwie niederschreiben.

Wenn ich das alles so unterbringe, wie ich es vorhabe, dann könnt Ihr noch mit etwa vier bis fünf Kapiteln rechnen.

Ob danach gleich wieder eine Story von mir kommt, das weiß ich jetzt noch nicht. Habe einiges im Hinterkopf...aber mal schauen.

Also fleißig weiterlesen!


	15. Kapitel 13

_Sooooo...nach langer Abstinenz vom Schreiben ist hier das versprochene neue Kapitel. Bitte seht es mir nach, wenn ich all den vielen, lieben Menschen, die mir so fleißig ein Review hinterlassen haben, nicht persönlich danken kann. Seid nur versichert, ohne Euch hätte ich diese Geschichte schon längst aufgegeben._

_Also dann immer fleißig weiterlesen ... ich melde mich am Ende nochmal._

* * *

Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht meines...immer noch keine Kohle.

Tempus fugit – Zeit verfliegt. Wochen verstrichen und Hermione hatte nun bereits etwas mehr als die Hälfte ihrer Ausbildung bei Professor Snape hinter sich gebracht. Mittlerweile hatte sich eine gewisse Routine bei ihr eingestellt, was den Unterricht in Zaubertränke betraf. Snape hatte Hermione beauftragt die Zweit- und Drittklässler zu unterrichten. Natürlich behielt er es sich selbst vor, die Erstklässler mit seiner berüchtigten Anfangsrede einzuschüchtern.

Auch hatte sich das Arbeitsklima zwischen Hermione und ihrem Chef seit der Tagung in Bayern merklich verändert. So kam es durchaus vor, dass die Mittagspausen gemeinsam in den Kerkern verbracht wurden, währenddem ein neuer Trank Hermiones diskutiert wurde.

Eines Freitag Abends stand Hermione hochkonzentriert vor ihrem brodelnden Kessel als Snape das Labor betrat.

„Miss Granger, wenn Sie Ihre Arbeit beendet haben, möchte ich Sie in meinem Büro sprechen."

Die junge Hexe versuchte in ihrem Kopf nachzuvollziehen, was sie womöglich falsch gemacht haben könnte, aber so spontan wollte ihr nichts in den Sinn kommen.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen klopfte sie an die Bürotür ihres Chefs und betrat den Raum.

Professor Snape saß wie gewohnt in seiner schwarzen Lehrerrobe mit versteinerter Miene hinter seinem wuchtigen Schreibtisch. Dieses Bild beruhigte Hermione keineswegs.

„Miss Granger, setzen Sie sich."

Hermione ließ sich in dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch nieder und musste sofort daran denken, wie viele Schüler vor Angst zitternd wohl schon hier gesessen waren. Vor Angst zitterte sie zwar nicht, aber besonders wohl war ihr in diesem Augenblick auch nicht. Dies bemerkte ihr Chef und schaute ihr direkt ins Gesicht.

Da fiel Hermione auf, dass er sie keineswegs böse anstarrte.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, ich habe Sie nicht hierher bestellt, um Sie zu tadeln. Ich wollte Sie nur davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass ich am morgigen Samstag in London in der Winkelgasse ein paar Besorgungen machen werde. Ich wollte Sie bitten, mich dahin zu begleiten um gegebenenfalls Ergänzungen zu machen, was Sie an Trankzutaten benötigen. Desweiteren stimmen Sie mir sicherlich zu, wenn ich sage, dass man sich zu zweit besser aufteilen kann um in verschiedenen Läden einzukaufen, was dann doch einen erheblichen Zeitvorteil mit sich bringt. Außerdem..."

Hermione nickte.

„Ist schon gut, Professor. Ich komme mit."

Wäre Professor Snape noch vor ein paar Monaten darüber erzürnt gewesen, dass ihn jemand unterbrochen hat, so nickte er Hermione hier neutral zu.

„Sehr erfreulich, Miss Granger. Ich meine, wenn Sie es sich einrichten können?"

„Ich hatte für den morgigen Tag noch nichts vor. Außerdem, so kann ich für mich persönlich in London ebenfalls noch ein paar Einkäufe erledigen. Nicht nur unbedingt für Zaubertränke."

„Gut, dann seien Sie morgen zur gewohnten Uhrzeit hier. Wir werden einen kleinen Fußmarsch vor die Grenzen Hogwarts ableisten und dann nach London apparieren."

„Alles klar, bis morgen dann."

„Bis morgen, Miss Granger."

.oOo.oOo.

Nach einem knappen Frühstück machte sich Hermione am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker. Obwohl es bereits Ende Februar war herrschte immer noch eine dicke Frostschicht über den Ländereien Hogwarts. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass Hermione sich dick in ihrer Mantel eingepackt hatte.

Tief unten in den Gewölben schienen die Temperaturen jedoch noch tiefer zu liegen, als sowieso schon der Fall war.

Punkt halb neun erreichte sie das Büro ihres Chefs. Jedoch noch bevor sie klopfen konnte, wurde bereits die Türe geöffnet und Professor Snape trat heraus. Ebenfalls in einen dicken schwarzen Wollumhang eingepackt.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie Ihre Kleidung wenigstens so gewählt, dass Sie auch noch den kleinen Fußmarsch im Freien bewältigen können, ohne dass Sie zu einer Eisleiche erstarren. Haben Sie sich ein paar Gedanken darüber gemacht, was Sie in nächster Zukunft benötigen werden?"

Hermione zog eine Liste aus ihrer Manteltasche und reichte Sie ihrem Chef. Dieser las während dem Laufen die Auflistung der Zutaten aufmerksam durch und blickte seine junge Assistentin erstaunt an, was dieser nicht entging.

„Ich bin mir wohl bewusst, dass ich einige dieser Sachen wohl kaum in den üblichen Geschäften für Trankutensilien bekommen werde, geschweige denn, dass man in der Winkelgasse überhaupt einen Händler finden würde, der diese Sachen vorrätig hat. Allerdings denke ich, dass es in London noch andere Einkaufsmöglichkeiten gibt."

Hermione war stehen geblieben, wohingegen Professor Snape unbeirrt seinen Weg beibehielt.

„Miss Granger. Wenn Sie denken, dass ich Sie einfach so in die Nokturngasse gehen lasse, dann täuschen Sie sich ganz gewaltig. Ich brauche Ihnen wohl nicht erzählen, welche Gestalten sich dort herumtreiben. Genauso wenig brauche ich Ihnen erzählen, wie sicher junge Frauen wie Sie dort sind. Wenn man den Dunklen Lord auf Hogwarts Weihnachtsball eingeladen hätte, das wäre ungefähr auf das Gleiche hinausgelaufen. Ich hoffe Sie verstehen mich. Was glauben Sie, was der Direktor mir erzählen wird, wenn er erfährt, dass ich Sie in die Nokturngasse geschickt habe?"

Missmutig trottete Hermione neben Snape über die reifbedeckten Wiesen in Richtung Hogsmeade.

„Für was benötigen Sie überhaupt..." Er las sich noch einmal die Liste durch.

„...Schrumpfkopfhaare? Ich selbst erinnere mich kaum daran, diese jemals benutzt zu haben."

Hermione verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich backe Ihnen damit einen nachträglichen Geburtstagskuchen...Für was werde ich die wohl brauchen? Für einen Trank natürlich. Ich las letztens in einem sehr alten Buch, dass früher Schrumpfkopfhaar gegen schwere psychische Schäden eingesetzt wurde."

„Und dafür benötigen Sie eine Substanz die sich haarscharf an der Grenze zum Verbotenen befindet?"

„Sie wissen doch, Sir, ich hatte schon immer einen Hang zum Verbotenen."

Der Zauberer zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, schaute die junge Hexe von der Seite an und steckte die Liste wortlos in seine Manteltasche.

Eine Weile liefen die Beiden schweigend nebeneinander her, bis der Zauberer die Stille plötzlich durchbrach.

„Na schön, Miss Granger. Aber dennoch lasse ich es nicht zu, dass Sie auch nur einen Schritt in die Nokturngasse setzen. Ich selbst muss auch noch ein paar Besorgungen dort machen. Ich werde mich umsehen, ob ich für Sie die gewünschten...Utensilien und Zutaten finden kann. Aber zunächst werden wir die _regulären_ Händler in London besuchen. Schließlich wird, entgegen der landläufigen Meinung, nicht nur schwarze Magie in meinen Kerkern praktiziert."

.oOo.oOo.

In der Winkelgasse herrschte das für ein Wochenende normale Gedränge. Hektisches Treiben bestimmte das Straßenbild, welches von herumflatternden Eulen und Kleingetier aller Arten zusätzlich noch untermauert wurde.

Hermione und ihr Chef teilten sich auf, um möglichst schnell alle Besorgungen zu machen, die auf irgendwelchen Listen niedergeschrieben waren und soweit es sie in der Winkelgasse gab.

Beide trafen Absprachen, sich nach Beendigung der Einkäufe vor Flourish & Blotts zu treffen.

Als Hermione dort ankam, wartete Professor Snape bereits auf sie.

„Wie nett, Miss Granger, dass Sie mich mit Ihrer Anwesenheit dann schließlich doch noch beehren."

Von der jungen Hexe kam jedoch nur ein verächtliches Schnauben, das schon sehr stark an ihren Lehrmeister erinnerte.

„Kann es wohl sein, Sir, dass Sie mich mit voller Absicht zu Händlern geschickt haben, die entweder, blind, taub, alt, oder alles drei auf einmal waren?"

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer schmunzelte bösartig.

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf, Miss Granger, so etwas würde mir doch _nie_ einfallen."

Hermione jedoch hörte die Antwort ihres Chefs nicht einmal mehr. Sie sah im Hintergrund nur noch einen Verkaufsstand.

„Bevor wir jetzt irgendein weiteres Vorgehen beraten, Professor, möchte ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns hier einmal an diesem wunderbar duftenden Glühwein versuchen. Ich werde uns zwei Becher kaufen."

Den letzten Satz hatte sie allerdings mit einer derartigen Überzeugung gesprochen, dass sogar Professor Snape wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte, mit ihr darüber zu diskutieren. Er ließ sie gewähren. Außerdem konnte selbst er, der die Kälte der Kerker gewohnt war, mittlerweile auch eine kleine Aufwärmung vertragen.

Hermione hatte sich jedoch kaum durch die Menschenmassen gekämpft und sich an das Ende der Schlange angestellt, da hörte sie es schon hinter sich kreischen.

„Hermione!"

Lavender Brown kam in irrem Tempo auf sie zugelaufen.

„Schön Dich zu sehen. Wie geht es Dir? Was machst Du hier in London? Was machst Du eigentlich überhaupt?"

Hermione versuchte während der kompletten Zeit dieses verbalen Trommelfeuers zu Wort zu kommen, aber Lavender ließ ihr dabei keine Chance. Sie schaffte es gerade einmal dem jungen Zauberer hinter der Glühweinausgabe zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie zwei Becher wollte.

Dies blieb jedoch Lavender nicht unverborgen, die plötzlich ganz ruhig wurde.

„_Zwei_? Na, Du bist ja vielleicht eine...willst Du mir nicht verraten, wen Du dabei hast? Kenne ich ihn? Wie sieht er denn aus...ich muss ihn unbedingt kennen lernen!"

Hermione, immer noch verdattert, ob Lavenders Anspielungen deutete durch die Menge auf den Platz, wo Professor Snape auf sie wartete, wobei sie Mühe hatte, die beiden Glühweinbecher heil durch die Massen zu balancieren.

Lavender folgte ihr aufgeregt.

Die freudige Aufregung in ihrem Gesicht wich aber sehr schnell einem anderen Gesichtsausdruck, als sie erkannte, wer zu dem zweiten Becher gehörte. In ihr Gesicht zog ein sehr gekünsteltes Lächeln, dem ein ebenso gekünstelter Laut entwich. Hermione stellte ihrem Chef den zweiten Glühwein hin und wandte sich wieder an ihre ehemalige Zimmerkameradin.

„Ich denke, dass eine Vorstellung wohl hinfällig ist."

Lavender, die einige Minuten vorher noch so tat, als hätte sie alle Zeit der Welt, tat nun auf einmal sehr beschäftigt.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Hermione. Ich habe sowieso keine Zeit. Ich muss noch dringend wo hin. Zu...Gringotts ... ja genau ...zu Gringotts. Machs gut. Melde Dich _irgendwann_ mal wieder."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Lavender in der Menschenmenge genauso schnell, wie sie aufgetaucht war.

Snape, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt kein Wort gesagt hatte, wartete auf eine Erklärung seitens seiner Assistentin. Diese Erklärung ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Lavender kam auf mich zugestürmt und hat mir am laufenden Band Fragen gestellt, allerdings keine Zeit gegeben, auch nur irgendwie zu antworten. Erst als ich zwei Becher Glühwein bestellt hatte, Hat sie eine Pause gemacht. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, mit wem ich hier wäre und so weiter. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit irgendwie zu antworten. Den Rest haben Sie dann ja mitbekommen. Sie dachte allem Anschein nach, dass wir beide zusammen hier wären."

Die Mundwinkel des Zauberers verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lachen.

„Sind wir das denn nicht? Sind wir denn nicht...zusammen hier?"

Hermione war diese Konversation sichtlich unangenehm.

„Nun...äh...nein...äh...doch, schon. Nur nicht _zusammen_, halt..."

Mit einer gewissen Theatralik ließ Professor Snape seinen Kopf fallen und schüttelte diesen.

„Nun denn, Miss Granger, wenn dem so ist, dann werde ich mich wohl hier von Ihnen _trennen_. Schließlich muss ich noch ein paar _andere_ Dinge besorgen, wo ich Sie nicht unbedingt dabei haben möchte aus Gründen Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Sagten Sie nicht, dass Sie auch noch etwas einkaufen wollten?"

Hermione zeigte auf Flourish & Blotts hinter sich.

„Gut, ich denke nicht, das ich länger als zwei Stunden in der Nokturngasse verweilen werde. Demnach treffen wir uns in zwei Stunden wieder hier. Aber dieses Mal bitte _pünktlich._"

Hermione nickte und verschwand in den Bücherladen.

.oOo.oOo.

Während sie gedankenverloren durch die Bücherregale immer tiefer in den Laden hinein schweifte, musste sie immer wieder an die Unterhaltung mir Lavender Brown denken. Wäre es denn so abwegig, dass sie auch irgendwann einmal einen Freund hätte. Unbewusst kam ihr dabei auch das Bild von ihrem Chef in den Kopf, als sie ihm von Lavenders Vermutung erzählte.

Sie wusste natürlich, dass er sofort verstand, auf was sie mit dem _zusammen_ hinauswollte, aber solche Sticheleien war sie mittlerweile von ihm durchaus gewöhnt.

Insgesamt war vieles anders geworden, seitdem sie bei ihm in die Lehre ging. Sie hat nicht nur den Professor Severus Snape ein wenig anders kennen gelernt, die größte Veränderung war wohl, dass sie nun auch schon ein wenig vom _Menschen_ Severus Snape kannte.

Und wenn sie ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war sie eben darauf sehr stolz und sehr froh darüber, dass gerade ihr dies erlaubt war.

Sehr gerne würde sie noch viel mehr von diesem Menschen kennen lernen.

Jäh wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie bemerkte, dass es um sie herum finster geworden war.

In diesem hinteren Bereich des Ladens war kein anderer Mensch zu sehen.

Ein leises Knarren einer Bodendiele ließ sie herumfahren. Jedoch auch hier war niemand zu sehen.

Sie beschloss zurück in den vorderen, besser besuchten Teil des Ladens zu gehen.

Da bohrte sich von hinten ein spitzer Gegenstand, ein Zauberstab, in ihren Rücken.

Ruckartig drehte sie sich herum. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Hallo, _Schlammblut_!"

* * *

_mwahahahahahaha...bin ich nicht fies? Falls es Euch gefallen hat (oder falls es Euch auch überhaupt nicht zugesagt hat), hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review. Vielleicht ahnt der Eine oder die Andere schon, wer unser Angreifer aus dem Hinterhalt sein könnte. Auf jeden Fall sind auch ganz herzlich die vielen Schwarzleser eingeladen, ein kleines Review zu hinterlassen. Dauert auch gar nicht lange. Jedenfalls gibt es von mir hier erst einmal eisgekühlten Kürbissaft...bei den Temperaturen wohl besser als Glühwein, oder? War nicht einfach bei dreißig Grad Außentemperatur von Glühwein zu schreiben...naja...man sieht sich :wink:_


	16. Kapitel 14

_Huhu...wieder zurück unter den Schreibenden. War etwas unentschlossen, ob ich das was kommt als ein oder zwei Kapitel veröffentlichen soll. wollte dann aber nicht ganz so gemein sein und Euch noch länger warten lassen. Also gibt's nun alles auf einmal. Ich hoffe es gefällt._

_Genug der Vorrede...on with the show..._

Disclaimer: Nix meins...nur der Plot...immer noch keine Kohle!

„Hallo _Schlammblut_!"

.oOo.oOo.

Etwa zwei Stunden später wartete Severus Snape bereits sehr ungehalten vor Flourish und Blott's Buchhandlung auf seine Assistentin.

Der Besuch in der Nokturngasse hatte in ihm wieder die alten Wunden seiner Vergangenheit aufreißen lassen, was für seine Laune an diesem Tag auch nicht besonders erträglich war.

Mit Zornesfunkeln in seinen schwarzen Augen betrat er schließlich den Laden, um die junge Hexe zu suchen und ihr einen Vortrag über Pünktlichkeit zu halten.

Er durchsuchte den ganzen Laden, fand sie aber nicht. Das, so musste er selbst zugeben, war höchst merkwürdig und ganz und gar untypisch für die junge Hexe.

Er trat an die alte Verkaufshexe heran.

„Ich suche eine junge Hexe, Anfang zwanzig, hellbraunes, buschiges Haar, eher klein als groß. Wir wollten uns hier treffen."

In seiner Stimme war aller Zorn verflogen und ein beunruhigter Ton hatte sich stattdessen eingeschlichen.

Die alte Hexe überlegte.

„Ah, ich erinnere mich. Vor etwa zwei Stunden betrat eine Hexe, auf die diese Beschreibung passt den Laden. Sehr höfliches junges Ding. Sie ging schnurstracks zu den Büchern über höhere Braukunst in den hinteren Teil des Ladens. Wunderte mich noch, ist ja nicht jedermanns Sache. Kurz danach ging sie aber wieder. In Begleitung eines Mannes. Den konnte ich aber nicht erkennen. Hatte einen Kapuzenumhang an. Das Komische war nur, dass ich _ihn_ nicht habe kommen sehen. Die Hexe war auch, als sie ging gar nicht mehr so höflich. Sie wirkte eher _verstört_ auf mich...ganz merkwürdige Sache."

Die Miene des Professors schien für einen kurzen Moment eine gewisse Beunruhigung zu verraten.

„Und wohin sind die beiden gegangen?"

„Weiß ich nicht, habe sie gleich aus den Augen verloren."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren und dadurch wertvolle Sekunden zu verschenken stürmte Professor Snape aus dem Laden und auf die Straße.

Ganz sicher bedeutete dieser ganze Vorfall nichts Gutes.

Er lief ohne weiteren Umwege in den „Tropfenden Kessel" und dort gleich zu einem Kamin in seinem Kopf gab es jetzt nur noch einen einzigen Gedanken. Er griff nach einer Hand voll Flohpulver und warf sie vor sich auf den Boden.

„Hogwarts, meine Räume!"

Auf Hogwarts wieder angekommen rannte er sofort zum Büro von Professor Dumbledore. Am Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu dessen Büro verbarg blieb er stehen.

„Brausebomben!"

Sofort gab der Wasserspeier die Wendeltreppe nach oben frei.

Snape nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal. Oben hämmerte er mit der Faust an die schwere, massive Eichentür, die ein goldener Phönix zierte.

Die Türe öffnete sich und er erblickte einen mehr als erstaunten Direktor von Hogwarts.

„Nanu, Severus, was ist los?"

Er erkannte, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen sein musste.

Er wies dem jüngeren Zauberer einen Sessel zu und setzte sich neben ihn. Er verzichtete sogar darauf, seinem Tränkemeister das obligatorische Zitronenbonbon anzubieten.

Ohne weitere Umschweife fing Severus Snape an zu erzählen.

„Miss Granger ist weg!"

Professor Dumbledore sah das Unbehagen auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenüber, der ihm die gesamte Geschichte so erzählte, wie die alte Hexe im Buchladen es berichtet hatte. Als er fertig war zu erzählen, war es unverkennbar, dass auch der Direktor von Hogwarts, einer der berühmtesten und mächtigsten Zauberer der Zeit äußerst besorgt war.

Nach einer Minute, in denen weder er, noch Professor Snape auch nur ein Wort sprachen, stand er schließlich auf und schritt zu seinem Kamin und warf eine Prise Flohpulver hinein.

„Minerva, Remus. Bitte kommt sofort zu mir. Es ist etwas vorgefallen."

Keine fünf Minuten später saßen nun neben den Professoren Snape und Dumbledore noch Minerva McGonagall und Remus Lupin im Büro des Direktors.

„Und man weiß weder wo Hermione sich befindet, noch in wessen Gesellschaft?"

Nun regte sich auch Remus Lupin. Zornig funkelte er Severus Snape, seinen alten Widersacher an.

„Was hast Du angestellt, Severus? Ist sie vielleicht wegen Dir verschwunden? Jetzt hast Du sie endlich los! Zufrieden?"

Doch der angesprochene saß ohne jegliche Regung in einer Ecke und erwiderte nichts.

Professor Dumbledore schaltete sich ein, um dem Werwolf Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Ruhe, das bringt uns in dieser Situation wohl kaum weiter."

Minerva McGonagall schaute sich besorgt um.

„Müssen wir von einer Entführung durch verbliebene Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem ausgehen?"

Diese Frage blieb offen im Raum stehen. Keiner wagte oder wollte darauf eine Antwort geben.

Jäh wurden alle Anwesenden aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie ein Flattern und Kratzen am Fenster hörten.

Mittlerweile war es draußen stockfinster. Nur mit Mühe konnten sie am Fenster eine ebenso finstere Eule ausmachen.

Professor Dumbledore öffnete selbiges und ließ den Vogel in seine Räumlichkeiten. Die Eule jedoch ließ nur eine schweres schwarzes Stoffbündel fallen und flog sogleich wieder in die schwarze Nacht zurück.

Als die Anwesenden erkannten, um was es sich dabei handelte, war die Besorgnis jedoch sofort ungleich höher.  
Severus Snape schaute auf.

„Miss Grangers Umhang..."

Es war das erste, was er von sich gegeben hat, seitdem Dumbledore Lupin und Minerva McGonagall zu sich bestellt hatte.

Der schwarzhaarige Tränkemeister nahm den Umhang an sich und spürte einen dünnen, jedoch massiven Gegenstand in der rechten Tasche. Er fasste hinein.

„...und ihr Zauberstab!"

Severus Snape senkte seinen Blick.

Dumbledore fand als erstes seine Sprache wieder.

„Ich befürchte, liebe Freunde, dass wir ab sofort vom Schlimmsten ausgehen müssen. Miss Granger ist weder freiwillig an dem Ort, wo sie sich momentan befindet, noch hat sie ihren Zauberstab bei sich. Dazu kommt noch, dass sie, so hat es zumindest den Anschein, nicht vor der Kälte geschützt ist. Wir müssen schnellstens handeln. Ich informiere die Auroren des Ordens."

Er ging hinüber zu Fawkes, dem Phönix, flüsterte diesem etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin das vogelähnliche Wesen auch gleich verschwand.

Severus snape räusperte sich.

„Ich glaube, Miss Granger ist nach wie vor am Leben..."

Er wurde durch ein höhnisches Lachen von Remus unterbrochen.

„Du glaubst?"

Er schenkte dieser Bemerkung keine weitere Beachtung.

„Wieso sonst hätten wir ihren _Umhang und Zauberstab_ bekommen. Genauso wenig glaube ich, dass es ein Racheakt für den Dunklen Lord war, oder besser gesagt, sein sollte..."

Wieder ein Schnauben von Remus.

„Wenn es das gewesen wäre, dann wäre sie bestimmt nicht mehr am Leben und man hätte uns nicht nur Umhang und Zauberstab – Utensilien zur Verteidigung – zukommen lassen...dann wäre sie selbst, oder das, was von ihr übrig wäre, geschickt worden."

Die ruhe, mit der Severus Snape dies sagte, war zu viel für Remus.

„Ach ja, verzeiht bitte...ich vergaß. Der Herr hier spricht ja aus eigener Erfahrung. Bestimmt war es genau das, was Du selbst jedes Mal mit Deinen Opfern gemacht hast. Jetzt verstehe ich...so würdest Du das also machen. Ich wusste es. Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser!"

„Silencio! Remus, bitte! Du weißt selbst ganz genauso wie ich, dass Severus hier für die gute Sache mit uns gekämpft hat."

Professor Dumbledore war interveniert, noch bevor etwas Schlimmeres passiert war.

Severus Snape schaute abwesend in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Dann wandte er sich dem Direktor zu.

Kaum hörbar murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Ich würde es nie zulassen, dass ihr etwas zustößt. Ich würde es mir niemals verzeihen!"

Der Direktor nickte ihm stumm zu.

.oOo.oOo.

Selbst nach der Ankunft der Auroren – Remus und Professor McGonagall waren mit ihnen gegangen und untersuchten Hermiones Umhang und Zauberstab – saß Severus Snape im Büro des Direktors.

Dieser musterte den jungen Zauberer eindringlich.

„Severus, ist Dir _irgendetwas_ aufgefallen, als dieser Vogel ankam?"

Er dachte angestrengt nach. Er hatte diesen Vogel bereits einmal irgendwo gesehen. Eine komplett schwarze Eule war selbst in Magierkreisen äußerst selten. Es war nur die Frage woher er sie kannte.

Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er griff sich seinen Reisemantel, den er nach seiner Ankunft über den Sessel geworfen hatte.

„Direktor Dumbledore, ich weiß wo Miss Granger sich aufhält. Dürfte ich den Kamin benutzen, es zählt jede Minute. Der Morgen graut bereits!"

Professor Dumbledore war erstaunt über die Energie, die plötzlich in seinen Tränkemeister zurückgekehrt war.

„Sicher, ich verständige nur noch schnell die Auroren"

„Keine Auroren! Das reicht aus, wenn ich zurück bin!"

Der alte Zauberer dachte kurz nach und erinnerte sich daran, dass er sich immer auf seinen jüngeren Schützling hatte verlassen können.

„Bitte sei vorsichtig und bringe Hermione gut wieder hier her!"

Er nickte, stellte sich in den Kamin nahm eine Hand Flohpulver.

„Durmstrang!"

Mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden.

.oOo.oOo.

Severus Snape landete in einem schäbigen Gasthaus. Der dort ansässige Wirt war gerade dabei die letzten Tische mit einem schmutzigen Tuch abzuwischen. Er beäugte den Ankömmling misstrauisch.

Mit hektischen Schritten eilte Snape zu dem Wirt.

„Wo ist die Schule?"

Der Wirt begann den nächtlichen Besucher heftig zu beschimpfen in einer Sprache, die der Tränkemeister nicht verstand.

Dieser wurde langsam ungeduldig. Es ging um jede Sekunde.

„..Schule? WO IST SIE?"

Er griff in seinen Mantel und warf dem Wirt ein paar Sickles auf den schmutzigen Tisch.

„Schule?"

Dieser schien plötzlich zu verstehen, was sein Besucher wollte. Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf und er ging nach draußen. Sein Finger zeigte auf einen schmalen Pfad, der in einen Wald hineinführte.

Severus Snape begann zu rennen.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später stand Severus Snape vor einem schweren schmiedeeisernen Tor. Dahinter war in einiger Entfernung ein Schloss zu sehen. Dieses hier machte aber keineswegs so einen freundlichen Eindruck wie Hogwarts. Dieses hier war dunkel und machte den Anschein als ob es ein Ort ohne jegliche Freundlichkeit wäre.

Severus Snape schritt durch das Tor. Obwohl im seine Lunge mit jedem Atemzug schmerzte, so kalt wie es war und so schnell wie er gerannt war, zwang er sich weiterzulaufen.

Im Schloss angekommen hastete er in Richtung Kerker hinunter.

Am Fuße der Treppen angekommen, sah er vor sich eine große schwere Statue aus Stein. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, richtete sie darauf.

„EXPLODIO!"

Die Statue zerbarst unter ohrenbetäubendem Knall in Tausende von Einzelteilen.

Keine dreißig Sekunden später hörte er hinter sich Schritte schnell nähern.

Er wirbelte herum.

„Hallo Snape!"

„Petrolov!"

„Ich komme gleich zur Sache...WO IST SIE?"

Das schmierige Grinsen des Tränkemeisters von Durmstrang wurde immer breiter.

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe Dich nicht...wen meinst Du?"

„Ich frage Dich noch einmal. Wo ist Miss Granger?"

„Ach...Du suchst Deine...Assistentin? Hast Du sie etwa verloren? Wie schade für Dich!"

Severus Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Gegenüber. Dieser lachte jedoch nur abfällig.

„Der große Professor Severus Snape. In Wirklichkeit ist er nur ein armseliger kleiner Verräter. Opportunist der schlimmsten Sorte. Ein Günstling. Ansonsten hättest Du es in den Kreisen des Dunklen Lords nie so weit gebracht. Wegen Deiner Art wurde ich übergangen. Ich fand, es war einfach nur an der Zeit, dass ich mir eine kleine...sagen wir...Entschädigung hole. Und Deine Assistentin erschien mir dabei ganz angemessen."

„Du miese, dreckige kleine Kanalratte...WO IST SIE!"

Professor Snape drückte seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle seines Gegners.

„Nur zu...was hast Du vor? Willst Du mich umbringen. Dann wirst Du sie nie finden. Sieh es ein, Snape. Du hast verloren!"

Snape schien einen kurzen Moment zu überlegen. In diesem Moment zog Petrolov seinen Zauberstab. Darauf aber hatte Severus Snape gewartet.

„Expelliarmus! Accio Zauberstab!"

Petrolovs Zauberstab flog in seine Hand. Petrolov selbst aber schien wenig beeindruckt.

„Nun Snape, gleiches Spiel wie vorher. Was willst Du tun? Du wirst sie nicht finden und Veritaserum wird nichts nützen, weil man den Weg nicht beschreiben kann."

Snape rollte Petrolovs Zauberstab in den Fingern hin und her.

„Da steht er nun...Professor Snape...Schach Matt...würde ich wohl sagen. Hermione wirst Du wohl nicht wieder sehen!"

Der Klang ihres Vornamens aus dem Munde von Petrolov war zu viel für ihn. Etwas bisher vollkommen Unbekanntes kochte in ihm hoch. Auf einmal war er zu allem entschlossen.

Er musste nur einen kurzen Moment überlegen, dann wusste er, was er zu tun hatte.

Er hob Petrolovs Zauberstab.

„IMPERIO!"

Petrolov stand nun mit glasigem Blick vor ihm.

„Führe mich zu ihr!"

Severus Snape folgte ihm durch ein langes Gewirr von Tunneln und Gängen noch tiefer in die Kerker hinunter. Vor einer kahlen Steinmauer blieb Petrolov stehen und legte seine Hand auf einen Stein. Der Stein begann zu glühen, als ob er Petrolovs Hand abtastete. Nun wusste er auch warum das Veritaserum nichts helfen würde. Die Wand war versiegelt.

Dahinter bot sich ihm ein bild des Grauens.

Vor ihm lag Hermione auf dem kalten Steinboden. Nur mit normaler Straßenkleidung bekleidet. Ihre Hände und ihr Gesicht waren bereits blau gefroren. Zusätzlich wies sie einige Schürfwunden auf.

Regungslos lag sie da.

Die Wände waren mit Eis bedeckt.

Snape verpasste Petrolov einen Ganzkörperklammerfluch und lief sofort zu der jungen Hexe in der Mitte des Raumes.

Vorsichtig nahm er sie in seine Arme. Er hoffte nur noch, dass sie noch am Leben wäre. Alle anderen Gedanken waren auf einmal verschwunden. Er nahm seinen eigenen Umhang ab und legte ihn um Hermione. Er fuhr mit seinem Zauberstab über ihren Kopf und hoffte, dass er zu leuchten begann, was bedeutete, dass sie noch lebte.

Er wartete.

Aber der Zauberstab leuchtete nicht.

Sie war nicht mehr am Leben.

Das einzige Geräusch, was die Stille durchbrach, war das Aufschlagen von Holz, als der Zauberstab des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Immer noch den leblosen Körper der jungen Hexe haltend, sackte Severus Snape auf dem Boden zusammen.

Fast behutsam drückte er Hermiones Körper an seinen und schloss die Augen. Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Er war daran schuld, dass Petrolov sie kannte. Er hatte sie zu diesem Kongress gedrängt. Er war daran schuld, dass sie entführt wurde. Wegen ihm. Aus Rache und Vergeltung. Sie selbst konnte nichts dafür. Er hatte sich für einen weiteren Tod schuldig gemacht.

Er drückte Hermione noch fester an sich. Umarmte sie mit seinem ganzen Körper und seiner ganzen Kraft.

„Nein...nicht...Hermione...nicht Du auch noch..."

Plötzlich erhellte ein gleißendes Licht den kompletten Raum.

Das Licht kam von Severus Zauberstab auf dem Boden.

„Wo...bin...ich?"

Hermiones Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

Ungläubig starrte der Zauberer auf die junge Hexe in seinen Armen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Alles wird gut."

Er wickelte Hermione fester in seinen Umhang ein und machte sich mit ihr auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

Er spürte, wie sich Hermione in seinen Armen entspannte.

Er selbst fragte sich immer noch, was vor wenigen Minuten passiert war. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Vor dem eisernen Tor Durmstrangs apparierte er zu den Ländereien nach Hogwarts.

Die letzten Schritte hoch zum Schloss kamen ihm wie eine Erleichterung vor. Er wusste, dass Hermione nun sicher überleben würde.

Kaum war er in der Eingangshalle, kamen auch schon Dumbledore, McGonagall und die anderen auf ihn zugestürmt.

Die Auroren wies er an, sich um Petrolov zu kümmern, währenddem er Hermione zum Krankenflügel trug.

Widerwillig legte er sie ab und überließ sie der Obhut der Medihexe.

Kurz danach machte er sich wieder auf den weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

„Severus...wie schön, Euch beide wiederzusehen. Sag, wie hast Du unsere Miss Granger gefunden."

Er erzählte ihm die Geschichte bis dahin, wo er Petrolov entwaffnet hatte. Dann beschloss er jedoch die Wahrheit ein wenig zu dehnen.

„...dann wollte Petrolov mich unter den Imperius stellen. Doch der Fluch prallte ab und traf ihn..."

Dumbledore beäugte seinen Tränkemeister schelmisch.

„Schau an, ein Imperius. Da kannst du froh sein, dass er nicht von Deinem Zauberstab aus ging. Aber die Auroren werden ja sehen, dass er von Petrolov gefeuert wurde."

Snape nickte dem alten Zauberer nur zu.

Der Tränkemeister wollte fortfahren, wie er Hermione gefunden hatte, jedoch brachte ihn die Hand des Direktors zum Schweigen.

„Severus, mein Junge. Was dort auch immer vorgefallen sein mag. Das ist eine Sache zwischen Miss Granger und Dir."

Der alte Zauberer schaute seinen ehemaligen Schüler wissend an.

„Ich hätte es mir nie verzeihen können, wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen wäre."

„Ich weiß, Severus, ich weiß!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ der das Büro des Direktors und zog ziellos durchs Schloss. Ihn quälten einige Gedanken.

Er ging nach draußen auf die Ländereien. Am schwarzen See setzte er sich auf eine Bank und starrte auf den See hinaus.

Auf einmal wurde ihm klar, was er nun zu tun hatte.

Er lief zur Krankenstation und dort direkt an Hermiones Bett.

Die junge Hexe schlief friedlich. Er sah, dass die Medihexe in ihrem Büro sehr beschäftigt war.

Er setzte sich zu der schlafenden Hermione und verweilte so einige Minuten lang.

„Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn ich noch einen Menschen verloren hätte, der..."

Er schluckte.

„...der mir etwas bedeutet. Ich darf nicht zulassen, dass so etwas noch einmal geschieht. Bitte verzeih mir das, was kommen wird."

Er stand vom Bett auf und beugte sich zu der schlafenden Hexe hinunter. Er verabschiedete sich mit einem sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

Gerade als er die Krankenstation verlassen hatte, öffnete Hermione die Augen.

„Hmmm...nur ein Traum...schade..."

Sie drehte sich herum und schlief weiter.

.oOo.oOo.

Hoch oben klopfte Severus Snape erneut an die Türe des Direktors.

„Severus?"

„Direktor? Dürfte ich Sie noch einmal kurz sprechen?"

Als der jüngere Zauberer das Büro wieder verließ glaubte Professor Dumbledore ein bisschen Wehmut in den tiefen schwarzen Augen zu erkennen. Doch von einem Moment zum nächsten war das Gesicht, welches in den Stunden zuvor noch soviel Emotionen preisgegeben hat wie noch nie, wieder so, als ob es aus Stein gemeißelt wäre.

Professor Dumbledore dachte noch lange darüber nach, was gerade geschehen war. Dann ging er zurück an seinen Schreibtisch. Er hatte noch einiges zu erledigen.

_Sooooo...was hatten die beiden denn zu besprechen...und wer von Euch hatte Petrolov im Verdacht? Seid so lieb und hinterlasst ein kleines Review. Auch die lieben Schwarzleser. Dauert auch gar nicht lange. :Schokofröschefüralleausteilt:_


End file.
